Hello Baby!
by Gody
Summary: Harry avait eu une aventure d'une nuit avec Malfoy. Mais, il ne s'attendait nullement à ce que le blond lui annonce qu'il attendait son bébé. Comment est-il censé gérer cette situation à présent?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, comme vous pouvez le constater, une de mes fics est sur le point de se terminer (sûrement dans le courant de la semaine) alors, je publie tout de suite mon premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ^^ ! Celle qui a eu le plus de vote… Je vous présente…

**Hello Baby !**

**Chapitre 1**

-Je porte ton bébé. Déclara calmement Malfoy en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry eut la soudaine impression que quelqu'un lui sautait à la gorge alors qu'il se contentait de se promener dans le parc. Ou bien que quelqu'un le balançait dans un lac sans qu'il n'ait rien fait de particulier. Il n'entendait plus son cœur. En fait, il n'entendait plus rien. Son corps était simplement figé. Un… un quoi ? Impossible. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy lui disait une chose pareille ? Si le Serpentard disait la vérité… N'aurait-il pas l'air un peu plus effrayé ? Ou au moins il aurait eu la décence d'afficher une expression un peu plus humaine que cet ennuie glacé qui l'empêchait efficacement de rire aux éclats de lui tourner le dos. Impossible… Impossible… Complètement impossible… À sa grande surprise, le blond lui tourna vivement le dos, commençant à partir en direction de son dortoir.

-Où… Où est-ce que tu vas ? S'étrangla le Griffondor.

-Malfoy daigna lui lancer un regard glacial avant de lui envoyer une vague grimace.

-Je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à te dire. Il n'y a rien d'autre à rajouter.

Rien d'autre à rajouter ? C'était… c'était une plaisanterie, pas vrai ? Comment ne pouvait-il rien avoir à rajouter ? Il ne pouvait… Cela ne se pouvait pas… Il… Il… Pas question… Pas question… Malfoy devait être entrain de plaisanter. Sauf que Malfoy ne plaisantait jamais. Il se plaignait, il daignait, il menaçait, mais plaisanter était contre sa religion. Pas avec son visage aussi lugubre que superbe… Non ! Il n'allait pas parler de la beauté du blond. C'est ce qui venait de le foutre dans le pétrin. Un pétrin qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il portait… il portait… Impossible. Non. Pas question. Mensonge. Malfoy lui mentait. Peut-être voulait-il jouer avec sa tête ? Peut-être s'ennuyait-il et avait fait un parie avec les autres Serpentard pour voir jusqu'où il le prendrait au sérieux. Mais… il n'y avait aucun Serpentard en vue… Personne ne l'observait en rien… Les lèvres fines de Malfoy n'avaient pas esquissées le moindre sourire. Le blond avait semblé… simplement froid. D'une froideur presqu'insoutenable. Impossible… Impossible…

()

-Tu as fait quoi ? Hurla Hermione.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de sursauter tandis que Ron se laissait tomber sur la chaise, le visage figé par un choc bien trop grand pour être exprimé. Et lui qui croyait qu'il aurait droit aux hurlements de Ron et au silence d'Hermione… Si ces meilleurs amis avaient ce genre de réaction… cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment… mais alors vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il pouvait encore voir le visage glacé de Malfoy… Il pouvait les lèvres délicates et roses ainsi que les yeux gris lumineux… Il pouvait voir les mots se former sur les lèvres qu'il savait douces… Il pouvait les voir, mais il ne pouvait pas les accepter. Impossible… il se refusait à croire une telle chose. Il devait y avoir une explication logique à ce que Malfoy venait de lui dire… Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un… un machin… un truc… avec Malfoy. Pas question.

-Tu as couché avec Malfoy ! Poursuivit la Griffondor. Mais, es-tu fou ? N'avions-nous pas déjà eu cette conversation sur les aventures d'une nuit ! N'avions-nous pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée et maintenant tu refais la même chose !

-J'avais 15 ans et j'étais saoul. C'était un accident.

-Et maintenant tu as 17 ans et tu vas être père !

Non, il n'allait pas être… le mot qu'Hermione venait de dire. Parce qu'il était impossible qu'une seule nuit de sexe puisse résulter en… en une chose aussi terrible. Lui et Malfoy se méprisaient, bon sang ! Ils se détestaient depuis qu'ils avaient 11 ans ! Ils ne pouvaient pas… avoir ce truc ensemble. Merlin ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel. Il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit. Une stupide nuit qu'il avait souhaité oublier avec toutes les forces de son âme !

-Tu as… couché avec Malfoy. Réalisa soudainement Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Mon cerveau… je ne sens plus mon cerveau…

Normalement, il aurait du faire une réplique sarcastique sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une amélioration et non d'une tare. Mais, il ne pouvait plus parler. Il avait… Oui, d'accord il avait couché avec Malfoy. Toute une nuit. Plusieurs fois dans cette nuit. Mais, il s'agissait d'une erreur ! D'une stupide erreur qui ne s'était jamais reproduite !

-Comment est-ce arrivé de toute façon ? S'étrangla Hermione. Aux dernières nouvelles vous vous détestiez.

-Nous nous détestons ! Répliqua hargneusement Harry. C'est juste… C'est juste que je voulais le faire taire.

La surprise fit écarquillée les yeux de la brunette alors qu'Harry enfonçait sa tête entre ses mains. Oui, il avait voulu que Malfoy se taise voilà tout. Le blond ne parlait peut-être pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il était parti dans une de ses tirades interminables, il pouvait parler pendant des heures et des heures… Et il en avait eu marre voilà tout.

-Tu as baisé Malfoy… Pour le faire taire ? Demanda Hermione, incrédule.

-Non. Je l'ai _embrassé_ pour le faire taire.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on _embrassait_ les gens pour les faire taire ! Me prends-tu pour une idiote !

-Non. Je te jure que c'est la vérité. Je n'avais **jamais** pensé à Malfoy de cette façon.

Oh oui, il s'était assuré de ne jamais penser à Malfoy de cette façon. Être homosexuel était une chose… Regarder les jambes de Malfoy en était une autre. Alors, il s'était ancré une règle d'or dans la tête « Le corps de Malfoy tu ne regarderas pas ou ta vie tu perdras ». Et cette formule avait très bien marchée. Jusqu'à cette foutue retenue qui avait tout changé.

()

_Trois semaines auparavant_

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as laissé partir. Répéta, pour la centième fois, Malfoy. _

_Harry était convaincu que ses oreilles devaient être entrain de saigner. Ou d'hurler à l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas en être sur puisque Malfoy jacassait tellement qu'il ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde pour penser en paix. D'accord, ils se trouvaient dans la forêt interdite, seuls. D'accord, Hagrid était parti, mais il avait eu un appel urgent. Il connaissait la forêt interdite et il savait quelle herbe il devait chercher… Alors, pourquoi devait-il déranger Hagrid alors qu'il pouvait très bien rester seul dans la forêt. Mais, Malfoy refusait de comprendre ça. Et cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il grommelait dans ses oreilles, se plaignant à tue-tête… Il l'aurait étranglé s'il n'avait pas été contre la violence. _

_Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Alléluia ! Il allait enfin être débarrassé du blond ! Il pourrait oublier cette misérable nuit et reprendre sa vie. Et s'assurer de ne plus jamais se disputer avec Malfoy ou McGonagall pouvait les entendre. Un bruit de tonnerre le fit violemment sursauter et faillit lui faire lâcher les précieuses herbes qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ce ne fut que lorsque la pluie lui tomba dessus qu'il poussa un grognement sonore. Malfoy allait hurler… Il tourna les yeux vers le blond et ne fut nullement surpris de le voir devenir écarlate de colère. Par contre, il fut abasourdi de le voir jeter les herbes sur le sol et se diriger vers lui, enfonçant son doigt dans sa poitrine. _

_-Potter ! Imbécile de Potter ! Si nous n'avions pas perdu notre temps, je ne serais pas trempé en ce moment ! Je serais au chaud ! Je serais loin de toi ! Pourquoi as-tu laissé ce crétin de géant partir ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre une telle décision sans me consulter ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! _

_Ses lèvres ne cessaient de bouger, l'abreuvant d'injures… La ferme… La ferme… Il parlait trop… Pourquoi ne cessait-il donc pas de parler ? Ne pouvait-il pas accepter ce qui était arrivé ? _

_-Calme-toi. _

_-Ne me dis pas de me calmer, Potter !_

_Il vit le blond prendre une profonde respiration et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour hurler de nouveau. Il fallait qu'il se taise, bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas l'étrangler… Il l'aurait volontiers étranglé mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il enserra soudainement les bras graciles et appuya fermement ses lèvres contre celles du Serpentard. _

_()_

Cette histoire est ridicule. Tu l'as embrassé. Et après ? Un baiser n'amène pas forcément à coucher ensemble ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Poursuivit Hermione.

-Il m'a répondu. Et après… et bien la cabine d'Hagrid était proche… et voilà…

Après cette nuit, lui et Malfoy s'étaient à peine parler. Merlin, c'était à peine s'il acceptait le fait qu'il ait couché avec Malfoy ! Mais, de là à avoir… à avoir… pourquoi le blond lui dirait une chose pareille ? C'était une histoire stupide et grotesque… il ne pouvait pas…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a dit ça… Ce n'est pas son genre de blague.

Ce n'est pas une blague Harry. Fit remarquer Hermione. Je l'ai vu allé chez Madame Pomfrey la semaine dernière. Il était aussi pâle qu'un linge… Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention parce que c'est Malfoy mais… Oh Merlin…

-Tu as baisé Malfoy. Répéta d'une voix étrangement aigue Ron. Tu as baisé _Malfoy_. T'es doué mon vieux.

Harry tourna vivement son regard vers Ron qui semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Son meilleur ami avait-il fumé quelque chose ? De quoi parlait-il exactement ?

-Ben quoi… Malfoy est sexy. J'en connais beaucoup qui aurait tout donné pour coucher avec lui. Tu es doué.

-Ils attendent un bébé.

-Mon cerveau n'a pas encore enregistré cette information. Donne-lui encore un peu de temps.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné afin de pouvoir rire aux éclats. Mais, quelque chose était coincé dans sa gorge. Malfoy… Malfoy était allé à l'infirmerie… Malfoy, blanc comme un linge… Il ne voulait pas accepter cette réalité. Une nuit… Une simple nuit… Ils n'avaient pas utilisé de protection certes… Mais, il n'avait pas pensé qu'une seule nuit pouvait tout changer à ce point… Après tout, Malfoy devait prendre une potion pour que ce genre de problème n'arrive pas non ? Le blond sortait presque chaque semaine avec un gars différent… alors, il devait être habitué à… alors pourquoi… Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il sursauta violemment en entendant un petit « pouf » sonore. Il releva péniblement la tête et vit les yeux globuleux de Dobby.

-Monsieur Harry Potter est demandé au bureau du directeur. Monsieur Harry Potter doit faire vite. Dobby va emmener Monsieur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, l'elfe de maison se saisit de son bras et il se sentit aspirer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et il devint aussitôt blanc comme un drap en voyant le regard furibond de Lucius Malfoy. Oh Merde… Et s'il devait en juger par le regard troublé de Malfoy, ils étaient dans de sales draps.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Hello Baby !**

**Chapitre 2**

-Je savais déjà que vous étiez un directeur pitoyable, Dumbledore, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que votre imbécilité pouvait aller aussi loin.

La voix glaciale de Lucius Malfoy ne cessait de le faire frissonner d'horreur. Il ne pouvait que rester assis, tendu comme une flèche, alors que le père de Malfoy abreuvait d'injure Dumbledore. Le vieil homme fixait d'ailleurs le blond avec une nonchalance qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer. Alors… il y avait vraiment… un… bébé. Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine tandis que la panique commençait à envahir son système. Un bébé. Une mini version de lui… et de _Malfoy_. Comment pouvait-il avoir un bébé avec Malfoy ? Ce n'était pas possible… Lui et le Serpentard se détestaient. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à s'entendre. Ils finiraient par s'entre-tuer ! Et puis, quel genre d'enfant pouvait bien sortir de Malfoy ? Il n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir supporter d'avoir comme bébé un aristocrate snob qui n'avait jamais rien eu à faire de sa vie autre que d'énerver les autres. Merlin… Oh Merlin… Il n'était pas prêt à ça… Il n'était pas prêt à ça.

-Potter. Déclara soudainement Lucius Malfoy, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Il releva alors les yeux vers ceux du père de Malfoy et déglutit avec peine en voyant la fureur glacée qui semblait sur le point de s'abattre sur lui. Quoi? Qu'avait-il donc fait? Question stupide… Il avait engrossé son fils. Bien évidemment qu'il voulait l'étrangler. Peut-être même connaissait-il un sort pour envoyer ses bijoux de famille dans l'océan. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas croiser ses mains sur son entre-jambe.

-Avez-vous parlé de cet… _incident_ à quiconque?

Il devait ouvrir la bouche. Incident… Un incident… Un stupide accident… Il avait seulement couché avec Malfoy. Une seule nuit et maintenant… un bébé… Quelqu'un allait l'appeler… _Papa_? Il allait s'évanouir. Et lui qui croyait que sa vie commençait à devenir moins compliquée. Voldemort était mort… Il n'était plus sous la tutelle des Dursley… C'était l'occasion d'avoir une vie normale. Et non d'avoir un _bébé_ avec Malfoy!

-À Ron et Hermione. Répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Une grimace de dégout se forma sur les lèvres fines de Lucius Malfoy avant qu'il ne se tourne de nouveau vers Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore, vous ferez le nécessaire pour que ses enfants gardent la langue dans leur poche. Je m'occuperais du reste.

-Quel reste? Demanda brusquement Malfoy.

Le blond n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de toute la séance. Il s'était contenté de s'asseoir et de laisser son père s'indigner contre le directeur.

-Cet… incident n'a pas lieu d'être. Nous allons donc nous débarrasser du problème.

Quoi? Le choc figea Harry plus efficacement que n'importe quel sort. Se débarrasser… de son bébé? D'accord, il n'était pas prêt à être père. Pas du tout même. Mais, ne devraient-ils pas prendre un peu de temps? Afin de penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire? Merlin, son cerveau venait de réaliser que Malfoy portait son enfant. Et maintenant, Lucius Malfoy décidait qu'il allait avorter? Son bébé? Une minute… Juste une minute…

-Pas question.

Il ignorait qui était le plus surpris par le ton intransigeant de Malfoy. Lui-même ou Lucius Malfoy. Les yeux clairs du patriarche Malfoy s'écarquillèrent soudainement alors qu'il se tournait vivement vers Malfoy. Son regard se voila alors d'éclairs furieux tandis que Malfoy se redressait de toute sa hauteur.

-Que viens-tu de me dire, Drago? Siffla froidement Lucius Malfoy.

-J'ai dit 'Pas question'. C'est **mon** bébé.

-C'est une **disgrâce**. Rétorqua férocement Lucius Malfoy. Un bébé hors du mariage… Un bébé à 17 ans… Un bébé avec un sang-mêlé. Tu dois plaisanter.

-Non. Je ne plaisante pas.

-Tu vas te débarrasser de cette chose Drago. C'est mon dernier mot.

-Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire. Je suis un adulte. Je vais garder cet enfant. Que cela te plaise ou non.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Malfoy s'opposer à son père de cette façon. Il n'avait pas peur. Il avait pris sa décision. Il allait avoir ce bébé. Leur bébé… Un bébé… Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Il ne savait rien des bébés. Il ne savait rien des enfants. Il pouvait à peine cuisiner… Il n'avait pas de maison. Pas de plan d'avenir… Oh Merlin… Sa tête était si douloureuse.

-Toi et ton bâtard n'emmèneront pas le déshonneur sur cette famille! Explosa Lucius Malfoy.

-Je n'avorterais pas. Point final.

Le visage de Lucius Malfoy devient aussi blanc qu'un drap avant de redevenir parfaitement impeccable, ses yeux clairs se fixant froidement sur le Serpentard.

-Alors… Je suppose que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. En ce qui me concerne, tu n'es plus mon fils.

La bouche d'Harry dégringola, sous le choc, alors que Malfoy fixait son père sans ciller. Un bébé… Malfoy venait de se faire _déshériter_. Les yeux du Griffondor regardèrent Lucius Malfoy se diriger vers la cheminée et disparaître sans dire un seul autre mot. C'était du grand n'importe quoi… Un bébé… Et maintenant, Malfoy n'avait plus de famille… À cause de ce bébé… À cause d'une simple nuit stupide. Ils étaient des adolescents. Ils n'étaient pas encore des adultes. Comment étaient-ils censés élever cet enfant? Dumbledore s'approcha alors du blond, posant délicatement sa main sur son dos.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas seul.

Le Serpentard lui lança un vague regard avant d'hocher la tête et de partir rapidement. Harry se releva brusquement et partit derrière lui en courant. Le blond ne pouvait pas le planter là. Il ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos de cette façon après cette bombe. Ils devaient discuter… ils devaient trouver une solution… Ils devaient… Il se saisit alors du bras du Serpentard, obligeant celui-ci à se tourner vers lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le blond commença à parler.

-Si tu ne veux pas élever cet enfant avec moi, je m'en fiche. Assura-t-il aussitôt. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour élever **mon** enfant.

-Ne soit pas stupide. Répliqua Harry. S'il s'agit de mon enfant, je t'aiderais à l'élever. Nous avons juste besoin de faire un test de paternité et ensuite…

La gifle qu'il reçut de plein fouet faillit lui faire perdre équilibre. Il s'apprêtait à hurler contre Malfoy lorsqu'il vit les yeux humides de larmes du blond. Le Serpentard prit une profonde respiration avant de lui lancer un regard méprisant.

-Un test de paternité… Siffla-t-il froidement.

-Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu espères de moi? Je dois m'assurer que je suis bien le père de cet enfant, voilà tout. Je ne te dis pas que je ne vais pas prendre mes responsabilités. Je veux t'aider. Je veux être un bon père. Si je suis bel et bien le père de cet enfant.

-Est-ce que tu crois que je te mens? Poursuivit glacialement le blond.

-Non! Mais… Tu sais bien…

-Alors, tu crois que je suis une salope de première, c'est bien ça? Tu penses que j'enlève mon pantalon pour le premier imbécile venu?

Ok, Malfoy était injuste. Si la situation était inversée, n'aurait-il pas, lui aussi, demandé un test de paternité? Bon sang! Ils avaient couché ensemble alors qu'ils se détestaient! Et Malfoy sortait avec différents gars _chaque semaine_. Il n'allait certainement pas lui faire croire qu'il n'avait couché avec aucun d'eux.

-Ce n'est pas ça que je dis Malfoy. Mais, franchement! Nous avons couché ensemble tellement…rapidement.

-Va te faire foutre.

Le blond lui tourna alors le dos et Harry eut à peine le temps de le retenir en enserrant fermement ses mains autour des bras graciles. Pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon? Il ne lui disait pas qu'il ne voulait pas ce bébé. D'accord, il avait peur… Il était même terrifié… Mais, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait couché avec Malfoy et qu'il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit son bébé… Mais, Malfoy avait forcément couché avec d'autres personnes. Un jour à peine après qu'il ait passé la nuit à baiser, il était sorti avec ce Serdaigle. Il n'était pas un idiot.

-Malfoy, je ne t'abandonnerais pas s'il s'agit de mon bébé. Mais, tu dois comprendre ma position.

-C'est ton bébé, Potter! Aboya Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne d'autre alors je ne vois pas _comment_ ça pourrait être le bébé de quelqu'un d'autre!

La surprise lui fit lâcher le blond et celui-ci en profita pour s'enfuir en courant. Il… Il n'avait jamais couché avec personne d'autre? Impossible. C'était impossible. Malfoy collectionnait les rendez-vous… Il sortait toujours avec différentes personnes… Et… La manière dont il l'avait touché cette nuit… Ce ne pouvait pas… Ce n'était pas possible. Malfoy n'aurait jamais accepté que sa première fois se déroule sur le lit d'Hagrid! Pourquoi lui disait-il une chose pareille? Était-ce pour le faire sentir coupable? Et bien, il n'allait pas rentrer dans son petit jeu. Il n'allait pas… Un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le mur. Il dut réprimer l'envie subite d'abattre son crâne contre celui-ci, plusieurs fois.

La première fois… Il admettait que sa première fois n'avait rien eu d'exceptionnelle. Il venait de rompre avec Ginny parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire l'amour… et il était parti dans un club… et il avait tellement bu… et il avait perdu sa virginité. Rien d'exceptionnel. Mais, il ne l'aurait jamais fait dans ces circonstances s'il n'avait pas été saoul. Mais, Malfoy et lui… Malfoy et lui étaient parfaitement normaux lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

()

_Il pouvait sentir le choc qui venait de foudroyer le blond. C'était bien… C'était excellent… Ainsi, il se taisait et ses oreilles avaient enfin la paix. Il s'apprêtait à se dégager lorsque le souffle chaud du Serpentard frappa ses lèvres et qu'une langue hésitante se promena sur sa lèvre inférieure. Le feu qui s'enroula autour de son bas-ventre lui enleva brusquement le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Il se fichait de la règle sacrée qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais dérogé. Il se fichait de tout… Sauf de ce corps gracile qui venait de se plaquer contre le sien alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de la taille délicate, plongeant voracement sa langue entre les lèvres du blond. _

_()_

Si Malfoy était vraiment vierge cette nuit… Cela voulait dire… alors que le blond venait d'être déshérité… et il venait de lui dire une chose pareille. Et le blond était enceint… Oh Merde… Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et qu'il lui dise qu'il le croyait. S'ils devaient avoir un bébé ensemble… Ils devaient se faire confiance… Il devait laisser savoir à Malfoy qu'il allait être là pour lui. Qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Il se mit alors à courir jusqu'à son dortoir, bien décider à aller chercher la carte des maraudeurs. Il devait avoir une discussion avec le blond… Il devait tout arranger… Parce que lui et Malfoy allaient avoir un bébé ensemble. Et que ce bébé… ce bébé était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Et, à cause de ce bébé, Malfoy faisait, désormais, parti de sa famille. Wow… Malfoy faisant parti de sa famille. Il y a trois heures, il aurait été horrifié par cette nouvelle. Maintenant… il n'arrivait toujours pas y croire… mais, il allait finir par s'y habituer… et il fallait qu'il trouve Malfoy, le plus vite possible.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Hello Baby !**

**Chapitre 3**

Harry sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine en voyant Malfoy, assis sur un petit banc, regardant avec une étrange mélancolie le ciel. Il était là à présent… Il devait parler au Serpentard… Mais, pour dire quoi? Qu'il était désolé de ce qui était arrivé? Que s'il pouvait retourner dans le temps… Il effacerait ce moment d'égarement? Il n'était pas convaincu que ce soit la bonne chose à dire. En fait, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Malfoy portait son enfant. Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours, portait son enfant. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une chose pareille aurait pu lui arriver. Il avait toujours pensé que son premier bébé serait avec la personne qu'il aimait… qu'il fonderait une belle et grande famille… La famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son premier enfant serait avec un homme qu'il n'aimait pas… Pour un homme qu'il supportait à peine et la réciproque était vrai. Malfoy ne l'aimait pas. Malfoy l'exécrait. Et ils étaient censés avoir un enfant ensemble? Bordel…

-As-tu l'intention de rester planter là encore longtemps? Demanda froidement le blond.

Harry sursauta violemment et s'empressa de s'approcher du Serpentard, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui. Pouvait-il s'asseoir? Comment était-il censé commencer cette conversation? Il n'avait jamais véritablement parlé avec Malfoy. Ils avaient échangé de nombreuses insultes… Mais, ils n'avaient jamais eu une simple discussion. Et maintenant… ils étaient supposés parler de l'avenir ensemble? Alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de la pluie et du beau temps? Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague… Ou bien était-il destiné à avoir une vie étrange…

-Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Commença-t-il d'une voix sourde. J'ignorais que tu étais… que c'était…

-Ma première fois. Finit pour lui le blond.

-Oui… Je l'ignorais alors j'avais des doutes. Mais, je veux être là pour ce bébé Malfoy. Je n'abandonnerais pas mon enfant. Je peux te le jurer.

Le blond ne daigna pas lui jeter un regard, mais tapota légèrement la place à côté de lui, lui indiquant clairement de s'asseoir. Harry s'exécuta avec hésitation. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait aussi près de Malfoy. Enfin, s'il ne prenait pas en considération cette nuit de folie. Une nuit idiote… Une nuit qui n'aurait jamais du arriver. Mais, bon sang! Il pouvait se souvenir du désir qui brûlait dans ses veines. De cette envie incandescente de prendre Malfoy aussi fort et aussi durement qu'il le pouvait. Encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassasié. Il avait été stupide. Si stupide…

-Je ne pense pas que ta réaction était stupide Potter. Je suis juste… un peu sur les nerfs.

-N'importe qui le serait à moins. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… que juste cette nuit… une nuit stupide d'ailleurs… aurait pu tout changer.

-Oui, une nuit vraiment stupide.

Il entendit alors le blond éclater de rire. Mais, ce n'était pas un rire joyeux. Il avait plutôt d'entendre un rire de surprise… un rire d'incrédulité… Un rire qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et bien, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer. Était-il… Qu'est-ce que l'avenir allait bien pouvoir lui réserver maintenant? Il n'était pas prêt… Pas prêt du tout à avoir un bébé. Il ne savait rien des bébés! Il en voyait parfois dans des poussettes ou bien dans les bras de leurs parents… Mais, il n'en avait jamais vraiment vu… ni toucher… Il savait juste que c'était des êtres minuscules. Tellement minuscules… Tellement fragiles… Et l'un d'eux se développaient dans le ventre de Malfoy. Les rires de Malfoy s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Harry tourna vivement la tête vers lui et sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir. Malfoy avait les yeux emplis d'eaux. Malfoy avait les yeux emplis _d'eaux_. Malfoy était sur le point de pleurer? _Malfoy_? Malfoy ne pleurait pas! Il geignait, se plaignait, maudissait, mais il ne pleurait pas!

-Malfoy ne pleure pas. Déclara-t-il rapidement.

Il ignorait ce qu'il était censé faire si le blond se mettait à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les gens qui pleuraient. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de les refiler à Hermione. Ou bien de partir en courant dans l'autre direction. Les personnes qui pleuraient le rendaient bien trop mal à l'aise. Et Malfoy… Malfoy de toutes les personnes au monde… Il était prêt à s'évanouir pour échapper à ce spectacle.

-Est-ce que tu veux un mouchoir? Je n'ai pas de mouchoir! Oh Merlin, je n'ai pas de mouchoir!

Il vit Malfoy lui lancer un regard venimeux alors qu'il sentait une douce panique l'envahir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de mouchoir, bordel! Était-il censé lui tendre sa chemise et le laisser la tremper de ses larmes? Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy pleurait de toute façon? D'accord, il venait de se faire déshériter et il portait un enfant… Bon, il s'agissait visiblement de raisons suffisantes pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais Harry n'était pas prêt à le consoler! Il n'était prêt à rien!

-Je ne pleure pas Potter. Siffla froidement le blond.

-Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as les yeux tout rouges et remplis d'eaux?

-Je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer.

-Malfoy tu viens de te faire déshériter et tu portes mon bébé. Bien sur que tu as des bonnes raisons de pleurer. Mais, s'il te…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Serpentard enfouissait sa tête entre ses mains tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler. Oh non… Oh non, non, non et non. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça! Il avait besoin d'air! Merlin, il avait besoin d'air! Malfoy pleurait… Malfoy portait son bébé. Il allait être père. Et Malfoy pleurait. Il avait mal à la tête… Oh comme il avait mal à la tête. Fallait-il qu'il prenne le blond entre ses bras? Non, la dernière fois qu'il avait pris le blond entre ses bras cela s'était fini au lit. Donc, mauvaise idée. Devait-il dire une parole réconfortante? Mais, rien de ce qu'il dirait n'arrangerait la situation. Une blague peut-être? Il était nul en blague. Ron était doué pour dire des plaisanteries. Bon n'importe quelle plaisanterie…

-Hé Malfoy écoute ça ! Quelle est la différence entre une femme enceinte et une tarte brulée ? La réponse est: Aucune, dans les deux cas, on n'a pas retiré assez vite.

Les pleurs du blond s'arrêtèrent brusquement alors qu'il relevait la tête vers lui, les yeux ronds. Pourquoi venait-il de faire une blague sur les femmes enceintes? Ne comprenait-il pas dans quelle situation il se trouvait? Mais, il n'y pouvait rien! C'était la première plaisanterie qui lui était tombée dessus. Avec sa chance, Malfoy allait se mettre à pleurer encore plus fort tout en lui jetant des objets sur la tête. Il le méritait amplement. Il vit les lèvres du Serpentard tressaillirent avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Une minute… Il pleurait à chaudes larmes il y a de cela trois secondes… Et maintenant… il riait aux éclats? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de se trouver dans des montagnes russes?

-Potter… tu es vraiment idiot.

Et aussi simplement que cela, les rires du Serpentard s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à son visage habituel. D'accord… Il avait vraiment mal à la tête…

-Veux-tu vraiment faire parti de la vie de cet enfant? Demanda calmement Malfoy.

-Oui.

-D'accord. Je suis enceint de trois semaines.

Trois semaines? _Déjà_? Ne pouvait-il pas être enceint de trois jours? Ou bien de trois minutes? Pourquoi trois semaines? D'accord cela faisait trois semaines depuis cette nuit fatidique… Cette nuit absolument ridicule qui n'aurait jamais du arriver… Bon, il était temps qu'il arrête de penser à cette nuit. Le mal était fait. Il devait l'accepter… Accepter d'avoir un bébé avec Malfoy. Son cœur s'accélérant douloureusement dans sa poitrine le fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à accepter ce choc.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous devons faire… Commença Malfoy. Mais je…

-Pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi?

Harry ignorait qui était le plus surpris entre lui et Malfoy. Il y avait des questions bien plus urgentes à répondre. Ils n'étaient nullement préparés à l'arrivé d'un bébé. Que devaient-ils faire exactement? Comment allaient-ils vivre? Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver maintenant? Et lui demandait cette question idiote? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trottait dans la tête cette question! Pourquoi, s'il s'agissait de sa première fois, Malfoy avait-il couché avec lui? Pourquoi lui? Alors qu'il sortait avec de nombreux types… Pourquoi avoir accepté de coucher avec _lui_ et non avec _eux_? Alors qu'il le supportait à peine. Pourquoi avoir accepté alors? Un ravissant rougissement s'étendit alors sur les joues de Malfoy alors qu'il baissait vivement la tête sur le sol.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Folie passagère peut-être. Murmura le Serpentard.

-Pas la première fois Malfoy. Si tu as attendu aussi longtemps, ce devait être pour une raison.

-J'ai 17 ans, crétin. Comment ça _attendu aussi longtemps_?

-D'accord, j'ai mal formulé ma phrase.

-Et toi alors? Pourquoi avoir couché avec moi? Tu vois tu ne peux pas répondre!

-C'est parce que tu es… _vraiment_… attirant.

Les yeux gris se fixèrent alors brusquement sur lui et ce fut à son tour de rougir comme un imbécile.

-Tu couches avec toutes les personnes que tu trouves attirantes? Fit remarquer le blond. Et ensuite tu oses dire que c'est moi qui suis facile.

-Non! Je n'ai couché qu'avec 3 personnes dans toute ma vie d'accord. Enfin… je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment compter Ginny… Mais, la deuxième personne était… Enfin j'étais saoul. Très saoul. J'avais 15 ans et j'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas si j'étais gay ou… Alors, je suis allé dans un bar et j'ai bu comme un trou… Et, le lendemain, je me suis réveillé dans un lit inconnu avec un type que je ne connaissais pas.

Il pouvait se souvenir de la panique qu'il avait ressentie dans chaque fibre de son être. Il se souvenait être parti presqu'en courant… Il se souvenait avoir eu la peur de sa vie… Et s'il était tombé malade? Et si ce type était tombé enceint? Il avait faillit s'évanouir d'horreur. Et il s'était juré que plus jamais il ne coucherait avec quiconque… sauf s'il était amoureux. Et bien, il avait de toute évidence échoué avec brio.

-Mais, j'ai couché avec toi parce que… Merde! Dès que je t'ai touché mon cerveau est parti en vacance et que… je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Je te voulais. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Alors…

Il n'aurait pu dire qui était le plus écarlate entre lui et Malfoy. Le Serpentard le fixait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait vu de sa vie. Il était… vraiment séduisant lorsqu'il semblait aussi perdu. Et il avait vraiment des grands yeux gris… et la peau si pâle… et ses cheveux étaient… et il n'allait même pas parler de ses lèvres… ni de ce corps qu'il avait exploré de fond en comble… Bordel! Il se ramena aussitôt à l'ordre, se répétant inlassablement le petit mantra qu'il avait concocté dès qu'il avait compris qu'il était gay. « Le corps de Malfoy tu ne regarderas pas ou ta vie tu perdras ». Voilà. Parfait.

-Et toi… Pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi? Demanda le brun.

-Parce que je le voulais tout simplement.

-Et ces types avec qui tu sortais…

-Je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec eux donc je ne l'ai pas fait. Il n'y a pas de raisons plus profondes que celle là. Je voulais coucher avec toi alors je l'ai fait. Ma virginité n'a jamais été quelque chose de bien important pour moi. Je voulais qu'un homme me fasse vibrer. C'est tout.

-Alors… je te fais vibrer Malfoy?

Il méritait amplement le poing du Serpentard s'enfonçant durement dans son bras. Le blond lui lança alors un regard dédaigneux avant de se lever.

-Ne parlons pas de vibration Potter. Tu vois bien où ça nous a mené.

Harry hocha vivement la tête, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien, au revoir Potter. Je te conseille de te réveiller tôt demain matin.

-Pourquoi? C'est Samedi.

-Oui, mais je vais chez le docteur. Pour le bébé. Je suppose que tu veux m'accompagner.

La boule de nervosité qui avait pris un léger congé revient brusquement dans sa gorge, le faisant déglutir avec peine. Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

-À quelle heure?

-10 heures du matin. Je t'attendrais devant les portes de Poudlard.

Il eut la peine le temps d'acquiescer que le Serpentard lui avait tourné le dos et se dirigeait vers Poudlard. Harry leva lentement les yeux au ciel. Un bébé… Et sa première véritable conversation avec Malfoy… Cette journée était vraiment étrange…

À suivre…


	4. Note d'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolé de dire que je vais mettre cette fic en hiatus pour quelque temps. J'ai reçu des commentaires très négatifs pour cette histoire (fondés ou infondés ce n'est pas la question) et cela m'a simplement coupé l'imagination. J'ai mal au cœur dès que je dois me mettre à l'écrire.

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui seront fâchés contre moi (ils en auront parfaitement le droit d'ailleurs), mais je ne suis plus capable de continuer cette fic. En fait, ces reviews m'ont tellement découragé que je me suis demandé si je devais simplement fermer mon compte.

Je vous demande et même j'exige que vous ne fassiez rien contre les auteurs qui ont critiqué ma fic. Puisque je ne pouvais pas supprimer leurs reviews et que je sais que certains iront chercher de qui je parle, je ne veux pas que vous alliez les insulter.

Le problème est en moi plus qu'en eux. Peut-être ne suis-je pas très sure de ma propre écriture. Peut-être que je suis vraiment nulle. Je sais juste que j'ai eu une réaction très négative à ces reviews (passant de la colère aux larmes) et je dois donc prendre le temps de réfléchir sur moi-même et sur qu'est-ce que je vaux.

Je n'abandonnerais pas mes autres fics (je peux encore les écrire même si cela a été très difficile), mais je vais prendre une pause de celle-ci (J'espère que cela me passera dans une semaine ou quelque chose comme ça.)

Merci de votre compréhension et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je me répète, n'allez pas insulter les auteurs qui m'ont fait des commentaires. C'est de ma faute et non de la leur.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je tiens à préciser qu'après ce message il y a un nouveau chapitre de « Hello Baby ». Mais, je tiens tout d'abord à ce que tout le monde lise ce que j'ai à dire. Premièrement, je remercie infiniment les revieweurs qui m'ont soutenu et montrer leur soutien. C'est grâce à vous si j'ai le courage d'écrire chaque semaine de manière régulière. C'est grâce à vous que j'aime autant l'écriture (bien que je l'aime déjà, mais avec vous son importance est encore plus grande.). Je vous adore pour votre soutien et tous les conseils que vous m'avez donné.

Ceux qui aiment mes fics, mais trouvent qu'il y a une part de vrai dans les critiques que j'ai reçu, je ne peux qu'être en accord avec vous. Je suis une écrivaine débutante, je dois donc m'améliorer et prendre les conseils que l'on me donne (libre à moi de les accepter ou non.). Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne suis pas fâché que vous soyez d'accord et j'apprécie votre franchise.

À ceux qui disent que j'ai réagi trop vivement et que je me suis comportée comme un bébé capricieux en prenant une simple pause de « Hello Baby », je vais vous expliquer mon raisonnement. Ce ne sont pas les reviews en tant que tel qui m'ont démoralisé, mais bien ma réaction à ses reviews. Comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, il ne s'agit que d'une minorité qui m'ait dit ça et pourtant, j'ai été affecté comme ce n'est pas possible. Cette réaction de ma part m'a choqué. Je ne me savais pas si peu sure de moi. Comment quelques critiques ont réussi à me remettre en question ? Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ça, sinon j'allais me mettre à écrire juste pour écrire et cela ne servirait à rien.

Je sais pertinemment que j'aurais toujours des critiques. On ne peut pas faire l'unanimité c'est juste la première fois que j'en recevais autant en un très court lapse de temps et sur la même histoire. Ça m'a fait me poser énormément de questions sur mon style, sur mes motivations, sur mon talent, etc. Mais, j'ai réalisé quelque chose et ça c'est grâce à tous mes revieweurs que j'aime à la folie… J'écris parce que j'aime écrire voilà tout. J'écris parce que j'ai quelque chose en moi qui veux communiquer avec les autres. J'écris parce que j'aime savoir que j'ai réussi à distraire une personne même lorsqu'elle se trouve dans la plus profonde noirceur. J'écris pour vous et pour moi.

Ses reviews m'ont démoralisé non pas parce que j'ai un égo à toute épreuve, mais parce que je croyais être bonne en quelque chose et que quelqu'un a critiqué ce quelque chose. Je ne vais pas me mettre à raconter ma vie ou peu importe, mais je peux dire qu'il est rare que j'aime quelque chose. L'écriture a toujours été présente pour moi même dans les moments les plus noirs et que quelqu'un me dise que je suis nulle et que je devrais abandonner… Ça m'a brisé le cœur. Mais, ça c'est parce que je suis bien trop sensible. Je dois m'endurcir. Je ne dois pas laisser les commentaires des autres détruire ce pour quoi j'ai travaillé.

Je ne me laisserais plus aller à cette faiblesse, je vous le jure. Je suis ici parce que je suis talentueuse, peu importe ce que l'on me dira. Je suis ici parce que j'aime écrire et parce que des centaines de personnes aiment me voir écrire. Je vous promets de devenir plus forte. Alors critiquez-moi ! Dites-moi ce que vous aimez ou ce que vous n'aimez pas ! Je ne réagirais plus de manière aussi vive ! Je n'abandonnerais pas !

Par contre, je tiens à dire qu'il y a une manière de critiquer. Il faut me respecter sinon je vais m'énerver ^^ !

Bon maintenant place au chapitre !

**Hello Baby !**

**Chapitre 4**

Harry s'attendait à être attaqué par Hermione dès qu'il rentrerait dans sa salle commune. Il s'attendait à ce que celle-ci parte dans un long discours sur sa stupidité et son manque de jugeote. Il était d'accord, bon sang! Il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait du réfléchir avec son cerveau et non avec son entre-jambe! Il regrettait son erreur, mais elle était déjà faite. Que pouvait-il donc faire sauf accepter que Malfoy portait son enfant? Un frisson imperceptible le traversa alors et il ne put que se demander combien de temps encore il aurait une réaction aussi vive face à cette nouvelle. Accepterait-il un jour cette réalité? Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Demain… il allait voir un docteur avec Malfoy. Demain… il aurait la confirmation ultime qu'un petit être grandissait à l'intérieur du Serpentard. Et que ce petit être était une part de lui et du blond. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres face à cette pensée. Merlin tout puissant… à quoi allait bien pouvoir ressembler cet enfant ? Lui et Malfoy n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Malfoy allait mettre au monde un Potter aux cheveux platine? Quelle horreur…

-Harry. Déclara calmement Hermione.

Merde, elle l'avait attendu. Il ne pouvait donc pas se cacher. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron qui le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Cela voulait donc dire que le roux avait enfin compris l'information qu'il avait reçue. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Même lui n'était encore convaincu d'avoir compris ce qui était entrain de se passer. Il avait l'impression d'être un perroquet tant il devait se répéter sans cesse la même phrase. Malfoy attendait son enfant. Malfoy attendait son enfant. Et à chaque fois, un frisson d'horreur le traversait. Il devait vraiment prendre des cours de relaxation afin d'arriver à se calmer.

-Tu as parlé avec Malfoy? Poursuivit la brunette. Il va avorter?

-Non.

Tiens, il n'avait même pas pensé à cette possibilité. L'avortement arrangerait tout pourtant. Détruire la preuve de cette nuit stupide… Détruire son bébé… Détruire le seul membre de sa famille qui était encore en vie. Il allait vomir… Il serait là pour Malfoy. Il s'était promis d'être là pour Malfoy. Alors, pourquoi son cerveau n'arrivait-il pas à accepter cette simple information? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar? Il avait promis son soutien au Serpentard. Il s'agissait de son enfant. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir en courant. Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf accepter cette réalité et se rendre chez ce docteur.

-Harry… je ne pense pas que tu réalises ce qui est entrain d'arrivé.

-Tu es arrivé à cette conclusion toute seule Hermione? Cracha-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Tu peux être aussi désagréable que tu le souhaites, et dans ses circonstances je le comprends parfaitement. Tu dois convaincre Malfoy d'avorter.

-Et comment suis-je censé faire ça? C'est Malfoy. Il fait ce qu'il veut, comme il veut, lorsqu'il veut.

Il commençait à avoir une migraine. Il était pourtant assez calme dans le parc. Lui et Malfoy avaient eu leur première conversation civilisée. Il s'était presque senti heureux. Cette joie avec rapidement disparu néanmoins. Parce qu'il venait de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Non, en fait il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas élever un enfant à ton âge.

-Ce ne doit pas être bien compliqué Hermione. Répliqua-t-il. Laisse tomber.

-Tu sais que ta jeunesse est terminée, pas vrai? Plus de sortie, plus d'amusement, ce bébé devra être ta priorité.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Non, tu ne sais pas! S'exclama la brunette l'obligeant à la regarder réellement.

Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que cela impliquait de devenir père à son âge. Il n'était même pas vraiment encore un adulte, comment était-il censé savoir comme s'occuper d'un enfant? Il ne savait pas cuisiner. Il ne savait pas changer une couche. Il n'avait jamais véritablement communiqué avec un enfant. Il les trouvait mignons, bien évidemment. Comme des petites poupées. Mais, qu'était-il censé faire lorsqu'il se mettrait à pleurer? Où s'il voulait un biberon? Était-il censé développer des pouvoirs psychiques pour deviner ses besoins?

-Tu ne peux même pas t'occuper de toi-même. Tu es un enfant et tu veux t'occuper d'un enfant.

Je ne veux rien du tout, Hermione! S'indigna Harry. J'ai couché avec Malfoy et maintenant il attend mon bébé? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse -exactement?

-Parle-lui et dis-lui que vous n'êtes pas prêt à une telle responsabilité. Est-ce que tu sais combien ça coûte d'élever un enfant? Il ne dormira pas de la nuit pendant près d'un an, peut-être même plus! Tu ne pourras pas aller à l'école d'aurors pendant des années. Tu ne pourras pas voyager. Tu devras rester cloitrer dans une maison avant même d'avoir vécu.

-La ferme Hermione! Merde**, ferme-la**!

Il vit les yeux bruns de la Griffondore s'écarquiller sous son ton agressif. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, bordel! Il ne voulait rien entendre de tout cela! Il ne savait rien des enfants. Il ne comprenait pas comment une seule nuit avait réussi à changer sa vie à ce point. Il avait mal au cœur. Il avait mal à la tête et il avait besoin de respirer. Il partit alors aux pas de charge jusqu'à son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Au moins, ici il était en sécurité. Contre Hermione. Contre cette grossesse. Contre sa propre stupidité. Contre ses responsabilités. Il ne pourrait pas être auror avant des années. Et peut-être même jamais. Il allait devenir père à 17 ans. Il allait vraiment… vraiment devenir père. Il poussa un gémissement rauque et sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Va-t-en Ron. Siffla-t-il.

-Hermione ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.

-Bien sur qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle. Elle est Hermione. Elle sait tout sur tout.

-Un bébé ce n'est pas seulement des responsabilités. C'est une toute petite chose qui compte sur toi et que tu vas aimer dès la première seconde que tu la verras.

Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Il était un homme. Pas une mauviette. Il n'avait pas pleuré en apprenant que Voldemort le voulait mort. Il n'avait pas pleuré en l'affrontant. Il ne pleurait pas. Pleurer ne changeait rien et n'arrangerait rien. Aimer ce bébé? S'occuper de ce bébé? Il ne réalisait même pas que dans 8 mois et une semaine, il serait là… Tout petit et s'attendant à ce qu'il le protège et s'occupe de lui. À ce qu'il lui donne tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il avait besoin.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. Poursuivit Ron.

-Un bébé coûte cher.

-Et tu es riche même si tu ne le réalises pas.

-Je ne sais pas comment m'en occuper.

-Il y a des livres pour ça. Comment tu penses que les autres parents ont appris à s'occuper d'un enfant? Ils n'ont pas eu une révélation de Merlin. Ils ont lu et ils ont posé des questions.

-C'est un bébé avec _Malfoy_.

-Ah ça mon vieux, je ne peux rien te dire. T'as baisé Malfoy. Je ne m'en remets toujours pas.

À sa grande surprise, Harry se mit à rire. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir un bébé. Il ne l'avait pas prévu. Mais, qu'avait-il déjà prévu dans sa vie? Il n'avait pas prévu d'être un sorcier. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être le survivant. Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir des meilleurs amis aussi extraordinaires. Il n'avait rien prévu du tout.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais être un bon père. Souffla-t-il.

-Bien sur que tu vas être un bon père! Tu es Harry Potter.

-Mon titre de survivant ne fait pas de moi un bon père.

-Idiot, je ne parlais pas dans ce sens là. Tu es Harry Potter. Tu es certainement la personne qui a le plus de capacité d'amour que je connaisse. Cet enfant va être tellement aimé et choyé qu'il va se faire mettre dans les poubelles arrivées à Poudlard parce qu'il va être une véritable petite peste.

Harry se redressa brusquement et éclata d'un rire tonitruant alors que Ron le fixait en souriant. Il n'était pas prêt à être un Père. Hermione avait parfaitement raison sur ce point là. Mais…

-Et puis, il va avoir un Oncle et une Tante qui va aider à remettre son Père sur le droit chemin s'il fait trop de connerie.

-Je suis d'accord pour t'aider, mais pas avant que tu n'es répondu à une question cruciale.

-Qui est?

-Comment as-tu fais pour convaincre Malfoy de coucher avec toi? Je suis sur qu'il s'agit de la clé du bonheur. Si toi tu as réussi à baiser Malfoy avec ce secret… Je vais arriver à coucher avec pleins de personnes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Je sais comment utiliser un condom.

Il donna alors un coup de poing violent sur la tête de Ron alors que celui-ci continuait à s'esclaffer. Il se sentait bien plus calme soudainement. Il ignorait ce que l'avenir lui préparait… Il ignorait comment lui et Malfoy allait bien pouvoir s'entendre sur la façon d'élever cet enfant. Il ignorait comment changer une couche ou bien tous ces détails… Mais, il pouvait apprendre, non? Il n'était pas un cas totalement désespéré? Il pouvait le faire… Il allait avoir…

-Je vais avoir un bébé.

-Aller, dis-le plus fort! Encouragea Ron.

-Je vais avoir un bébé! Je vais être Père!

Ron lui prit alors le bras et ils se mirent à bondir sur le lit. Il s'agissait peut-être l'une des dernières fois où il pourrait se comporter de manière si immature. Il ne pouvait plus être un enfant après la naissance de son enfant. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se comporter comme un adulte responsable. Il ne pourrait plus sauter sur les lits, boire de l'alcool jusqu'à devenir ivre mort, faire des paris stupides, jouer à des jeux de cartes jusqu'à 3 heures du matin. Cette vie serait bientôt terminée… Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine et il se secoua violemment la tête. Il allait devenir un adulte. Un vrai adulte. Mais, pas aujourd'hui. Pas à cette minute.

-J'ai baisé Malfoy toute la nuit! S'esclaffa-t-il.

-Plus fort! Plus fort!

-5 fois! Il m'a même laissé le prendre par derrière!

-Espèce de bête de sexe!

Pour le moment, il n'était qu'un idiot de 17 ans. Il riait avec son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait plus de Voldemort. Plus de Dursley. Plus d'incertitude. Plus de guerre. Il n'y avait que cette joie presqu'enfantine. Un enfant sur le point de devenir un adulte. Les mains de Ron se posèrent brusquement sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à cesser de sauter.

-Tu n'es pas seul mon vieux. Hermione est là. Je suis là. Sirius est là. Ma famille est là. Tu ne deviendras pas un adulte tout seul.

-Merci.

Il se trouvait sur la frontière entre l'enfant et l'âge adulte… Et, il était prêt à faire le saut… Même si c'était effrayant. Même s'il ne l'avait pas prévu… Il n'allait pas traumatiser cet enfant. Il était capable d'être un bon père. Il devait s'en convaincre… Il n'abandonnerait pas Malfoy… Il allait être… un père…

À suivre…

Dites-moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez ^^!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais vraiment malade ^^ ! Merci aux revieweurs qui se sont inquiétés de mon bien-être ! Bon, cette fois-ci, je ne répondrais pas aux reviews puisque, pour le moment, j'en ai vraiment trop. Je ne me plains pas, bien évidemment, mais je sais qu'au bout de quelques chapitres j'aurais un nombre de reviews plus habituel lol !

**Hello Baby !**

**Chapitre 5**

Harry détestait sentir de la sueur dégoulinée dans son dos. Il détestait ses mains moites et les regards furtifs qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer à Malfoy. Comment est-ce que le blond réussissait à rester aussi calme. Tout lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Que ce soit les regards peu discrets de la secrétaire ou bien les murs blancs de la salle d'attente. Même l'odeur de cette foutue salle lui donnait l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Il allait être père. Il comprenait cette information. Il l'acceptait. Enfin, il pensait qu'il l'acceptait. Après tout, ce bébé allait être sa famille. Son unique famille. Sa chance de sentir l'amour de quelqu'un qui partageait son sang. Sauf si ce bébé finissait par l'haïr. Après tout, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon de s'occuper d'un bébé. Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait qu'il arriverait à communiquer avec son enfant? Et si… Et si… Merlin, il suait comme un porc! Cette salle était trop blanche. L'odeur était insupportable. Il allait être père. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Beaucoup d'hommes devenaient pères. Et certains les traumatisaient à un tel point que ces enfants tournaient mal. Très mal. Mais, cela n'allait pas être son cas. Il ignorait pourquoi cela ne serait pas son cas. Après tout, que savait-il de l'affection? Ginny lui avait répété bien souvent qu'il ignorait comment aimer. Il ne faisait pas de câlins. Ne disait pas « je t'aime ». Ne riait pas à chaque blague idiote. Il… Oh Merlin… Il avait pourtant eu l'impression hier qu'il avait la situation sous contrôle. Quel imbécile. Ce n'était pas en sautant sur son lit et en hurlant des obscénités que la vie était belle.

-Calme-toi Potter. Déclara soudainement Malfoy, le faisant sursauter.

Il lui lança aussitôt un regard noir auquel le blond répondit en haussant un sourcil aristocratique. Si cet enfant était aussi arrogant que Malfoy, il finirait par s'arracher les cheveux.

-C'est toi qui devrais stresser d'avantage. S'indigna Harry.

Il se fichait de savoir si cette phrase faisait le moindre sens ou non. Il pouvait apprendre à changer les couches, à nourrir un bébé et à lui donner un bain, mais comment était-il censé apprendre à donner de l'amour et à penser à quelqu'un d'autre avant lui-même. Il y avait-il un manuel pour apprendre cela? Bien sur que non. Il devait se fier à son instinct. Et si son instinct était défectueux? Il n'était pas prêt à ça. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir un enfant. Non, il n'était vraiment pas prêt.

-Malfoy… Je suis entrain de paniquer. S'étrangla le Griffondor.

-Et c'est moi qui suis censé te calmer? Je te rappelle que c'est _moi_ qui porte ce bébé.

Est-ce que cela devait l'étonner qu'il échouait même dans le début de son rôle? N'était-ce pas le père qui était supposé réconforter la mère? Et voilà qu'il demandait à Malfoy de le rassurer. C'était une catastrophe. _Il_ était une catastrophe.

-Tu as raison. Pardon.

-Potter, il s'agit d'un bébé. Pas d'une bombe à retardement.

Il aurait préféré la bombe, au moins il aurait su quoi faire. Compter sur sa chance et prier pour couper le bon fil. Il était très bon à ça. Mais, un bébé… Un bébé ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un biberon et prier pour qu'il soit à la bonne température. Il ne pouvait pas le tenir dans ses bras et compter sur sa chance pour ne pas le serrer trop fort.

-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme, Malfoy?

Le blond lui lança un vague regard avant de laisser échapper un soupir tremblant.

-Tu sais que cela fait plus d'une semaine que je suis au courant que je porte ton enfant.

-Oui…

-J'ai passé 5 jours enfermé dans ma chambre à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Malfoy pleurant couché sur son lit. Pleurer… Une boule désagréable se forma dans sa gorge et il se sermonna silencieusement. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer ici. Malfoy pouvait, au moins, blâmer les hormones. Lui ne pouvait rien blâmer. Il se devait de rester calme. De paniquer dans la dignité. Ce qu'il venait de penser était extraordinairement stupide.

-J'ai finalement réalisé que cela ne servait à rien de paniquer. Je vais accoucher et m'occuper de cet enfant. Ça ne peut pas être bien compliqué. Pas vrai?

Les deux futurs parents échangèrent alors un regard significatif et, pour la première fois, Harry put voir l'incertitude qui voilait les yeux de Malfoy. Il n'était pas seul dans cette pagaille. Malfoy était aussi perdu que lui. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Cela ne faisait que prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas préparés à l'arrivé d'un bébé. Un être qui allait compter sur eux. Il n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir compter sur lui-même, alors qu'une autre personne dépende complètement de lui…

-Je ne sais pas si je peux l'aimer correctement, Malfoy. Souffla-t-il.

-Bien sur que tu vas l'aimer correctement, Potter. Si toi tu ne peux pas l'aimer, ne parlons même pas de moi.

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur eux et Harry repartit dans sa contemplation des murs de la salle d'attention. Il n'avait jamais véritablement vu un bébé de sa vie. Certes, il avait aperçu de loin le bébé de Fleur, mais il s'en était éloigné aussi vite que possible. Il pleurait bien trop fort et la tarte aux pommes l'intéressait bien plus. Merlin… Une tarte l'avait plus intéressée qu'un bébé. C'était à peine s'il disait « bonjour » aux premières années. Il n'avait rien à dire aux enfants. Était-ce lui ou bien il faisait de plus en plus froid? Alors pourquoi suait-il de plus en plus?

-Monsieur Malfoy, le docteur Edwards est prêt à vous recevoir. Annonça la secrétaire.

Les deux se levèrent d'un bond et suivirent silencieusement la secrétaire. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, Harry fut soulagé en voyant le gentil sourire du docteur Edward. Son visage chocolat était creusé par deux fossettes et ses yeux marron les fixaient sans la moindre animosité.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Déclara le docteur Edwards.

Lorsqu'ils furent bien installés, les yeux marron du docteur Edwards se promenèrent sur eux.

-Lequel d'entre vous porte l'enfant? Demanda-t-il paisiblement.

-C'est moi.

Le docteur se dirigea aussitôt vers Malfoy et lui fit signe de se lever afin de le faire s'asseoir sur le lit qui se trouvait dans le bureau. Il se mit alors à tâter le ventre du blond, la mine concentrée.

-Je vois… Vous êtes effectivement enceint.

Le sursaut qui se saisit d'Harry le choqua. Il savait déjà que Malfoy portait son enfant. Il le savait déjà… Alors, pourquoi est-ce que l'entendre de la bouche de cet inconnu semblait si… si réel. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une plaisanterie. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un rêve. Il s'agissait de la réalité. Aussi réel que Voldemort et les Dursley. Aussi réel que son amitié avec Ron et Hermione. Aussi réel que la nuit de passion qu'il avait partagé avec Malfoy. Il allait avoir un bébé. Il avait 17 ans et il allait être père. Il en avait marre de paniquer. Est-ce que le choc allait finalement passer? Quand arriverait le moment où l'idée de ce bébé ne le ferait pas faiblir et blêmir?

-Vous êtes le père je suppose? Poursuivit le docteur.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et, à sa grande horreur, aucun son ne sortit. Oui, il était le père. Et il allait le dire. Maintenant.

-Oui, il est le père. Répondit pour lui Malfoy d'une voix glaciale.

Il était le père de ce bébé bien réel. Il était le père de cette nuit de passion et de stupidité. Il était… Il était…

-Je suis le père. Souffla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

-Très bien. De ce que j'ai pu constater, vous devez être enceint d'environ trois semaines. Ce qui veut dire que dans à peu près 8 mois, vous aurez un bébé dans vos bras.

8 mois? Une éternité… Une seconde… Une vie… Une parcelle de temps… Dans 8 mois… ce qui voulait dire qu'en avril, il aurait un bébé. Un vrai bébé. Il allait être père à 17 ans. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Le Docteur se mit alors à tripoter Malfoy tout en continuant à parler.

-Que savez-vous des grossesses masculines? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Pas grand-chose. Répondit Malfoy.

Le docteur hocha la tête tout en sortant des outils qu'il n'aurait su nommer. Harry ne pouvait que le regarder examiner Malfoy de fond en comble… s'assurant que tout était en ordre… pour l'arrivé du bébé. Un bébé. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter cela? C'était censé être simple pourtant? Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme les hommes à la télévision et sourire tout en hurlant sa joie? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça parce qu'il n'était pas heureux. Cette constatation eut l'effet d'un coup de poing au cœur. Il n'était pas heureux d'avoir un bébé à 17 ans avec un homme qu'il n'aimait pas. Il n'était pas heureux de perdre sa seule chance à une existence normale. Il n'était pas heureux. Il n'était pas prêt. Et il ignorait complètement ce qu'il devait faire pour que ses sentiments disparaissent.

-Votre corps, Monsieur Malfoy, a créé une poche magique dans laquelle votre bébé grandit et qui fait office d'utérus. Lors de la naissance, vous aurez des contractions qui permettront à cette poche de se fissurer et nous permettra donc de vous opérer et d'aller chercher votre bébé.

Le Docteur rangea alors ses instruments.

-Vous avez du remarquer que votre magie commençait à devenir instable.

-C'est pour cela que j'étais allé à l'infirmerie. Approuva Malfoy.

-Votre magie deviendra de plus en plus volatile et dès le septième mois vous n'arriverez plus à faire le moindre sort. Je vous conseille donc de vous ménager le plus possible.

Le regard du docteur se posa alors sur Harry et il sentit son corps se tendre.

-Vous devrez prendre soin de lui, Monsieur Potter. Continua-t-il. Je vous conseille de vous renseigner le plus vite possible.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête et fut récompensé par un petit sourire.

-Nous devons sélectionner un nouveau rendez-vous. Vous devez venir me voir chaque mois et lorsqu'arrivera le septième mois, vous devrez venir me voir à chaque deux semaines.

Harry vit, comme dans un brouillard, Malfoy sélectionné un rendez-vous avec le docteur avant de le planter là sans la moindre hésitation. Il se mit alors à courir derrière le blond, lui prenant vivement le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement Potter. Siffla le Serpentard.

-C'est quoi ton problème maintenant? Cracha le brun.

-Mon problème c'est que tu agis comme si ce bébé était la pire malédiction qui pouvait t'arriver.

-Tu exagères. Ma pire malédiction était Voldemort.

Une lueur rageuse traversa les yeux du blond avant qu'une claque retentissante ne s'abatte sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore, bon sang? Il n'avait rien dit! Il n'avait rien fait! Il avait simplement couché avec Malfoy, et maintenant il devait en payer le prix. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy agissait de la sorte?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu serais là pour ce bébé si c'est pour avoir cette foutue attitude de merde! Hurla le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement? Je ne peux pas abandonner ce bébé!

-Si c'est pour le traiter comme s'il n'était qu'une responsabilité… Abandonne-le et arrête de prendre cet air de martyr! Personne ne t'oblige à être là!

**-Tu** m'obliges à être là! Finit par s'énerver Harry. Explique-moi **pourquoi**, oh nom de Merlin, tu veux garder ce bébé alors que nous ne sommes **pas prêts du tout** à l'avoir!

Le visage de Malfoy se décomposa pendant quelques secondes avant que son regard ne se durcisse.

-Potter, si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, ça te regarde. Je ne lui dirais pas que tu es son père. Maintenant, continue à vivre ta vie et fous-moi la paix.

Et le blond transplana sans un mot de plus.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Hello Baby !**

**Chapitre 6**

Harry avait envie de vomir. En fait, depuis qu'il avait appris cette histoire, il avait eu envie de vomir. Tout le temps. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Sa tête allait exploser. Il avait cru accepter cette réalité pourtant. Il avait cru être prêt à devenir père, mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas être père. Pas maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ignorait tout des bébés. Il ignorait tout de Malfoy. Il ignorait tout de lui-même, bordel! Il n'était pas un adulte. Il avait encore besoin que Dumbledore ou Sirius le guide dans ses choix comment était-il censé s'occuper d'un autre être humain? Et un bébé avec Malfoy? Il connaissait à peine le Serpentard. D'accord, il avait été son ennemi juré pendant la plupart de sa vie, et il avait eu une aventure d'une nuit, mais il ne connaissait rien du blond. Il ne savait pas sa couleur préférée, s'il était allergique aux arachides ou encore s'il aimait les fleurs. Il ne savait rien de lui et n'avait jamais eu envie de le savoir. Et maintenant… Il était censé avoir un enfant avec lui? Et ce bébé… Comment s'occupait-on d'un bébé? Il n'en savait rien, bon sang! Il allait probablement le traumatiser et le rendre malheureux, comme les Dursley l'avaient fait avec lui. Merlin… il voulait mourir.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda gentiment Hermione alors que Ron le fixait d'un regard inquisiteur.

Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir. Il pouvait encore entendre les paroles de Malfoy résonner dans sa tête. Le Serpentard avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas agir de cette façon. Mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Il était plus que nerveux. Son cœur, son âme, tout n'était pas prêt à l'arrivé d'un enfant. Il… Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas d'un enfant.

-C'est drôle… Murmura le Griffondor. J'avais un plan vous savez. D'accord, il n'était pas très élaboré et il aurait pu changer en cours de route… Mais, j'avais un plan.

Ron le guida jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils de la Grande Salle et il s'y laissa choir comme une poupée de chiffon. Il avait eu des rêves, des aspirations. Il avait imaginé l'avenir. Il s'était vu dans son appartement, revenir à 4 heures du matin après avoir fait la fête avec des amis. Il s'était vu faisant des devoirs toute la journée et ensuite aller boire une bière avec Hermione et Ron. Il s'était vu… Mais, cela n'avait plus la moindre importance parce que tous ses beaux plans n'incluaient pas un bébé.

-Je voulais aller à l'école d'aurors… Je voulais trouver un travail, m'installer… Je voulais rencontrer un type dont je serais follement amoureux et après une longue relation d'un an, nous nous installerions dans un appartement. Quelques années plus tard, nous pourrions nous marier… fonder une famille… avoir une vie normale quoi.

Juste une foutue vie normale. Ses parents étaient morts depuis qu'il avait un an. Un psychopathe avait voulu sa mort pendant des années. Il avait été l'espoir d'un monde. Il avait été détesté par sa famille. Mais, maintenant… Il avait eu la chance, **enfin**, d'avoir une vie normale. Il n'avait pas été un enfant normal. Il n'avait pas été un adolescent normal. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas être un adulte normal? Non, il n'était même pas encore véritablement un adulte. Il était plus qu'un adolescent, mais moins qu'un adulte. Il se trouvait sur la frontière entre l'âge adulte et l'adolescence. Et il aurait du rester sur cette frontière jusqu'à sa graduation de l'école d'auror. Mais, maintenant… avec cet enfant… Toutes ses espérances, tous ses rêves, tout tombait à l'eau. Et il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même. Il avait baisé Malfoy sans la moindre pensé pour le futur. Il avait agi comme un imbécile. Mais, n'était-ce pas un trop grand prix à payer?

-Harry… Souffla Hermione.

-Tu avais raison. Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir un enfant. Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir ce genre de responsabilité. Je n'en **veux** pas. Je veux rire avec mes amis. Je veux aller à l'école sans avoir le moindre souci. Je veux… Je veux vivre ma vie avant de devoir vivre pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il enfouit alors sa tête entre ses mains et s'obligea à respirer. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Malfoy voulait garder cet enfant. Il ne pouvait pas agir comme si cet enfant n'existait pas. Ce bébé… Son sang. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé et changer cette nuit. Il n'avait pas mis de protection. Il avait couché avec Malfoy. Il avait pris sa décision et maintenant cette décision lui détruisait la vie.

-As-tu parlé à Malfoy de la possibilité d'avorter? Il y a encore une solution Harry. Ta vie n'est pas détruite. Tu peux encore…

-Arrêtez de parler de ce bébé comme s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction, bon sang! S'exclama Ron.

-Ronald, il n'est pas prêt à avoir un bébé.

**-Qui** est prêt à avoir un bébé?

-Il a seulement 17 ans.

-Maintenant, il y a un âge pour avoir un enfant? Il y a des personnes de 40 ans qui ne sont prêtes à avoir un enfant!

Harry s'apprêtait à enfouir, de nouveau, sa tête entre ses mains lorsque Ron lui saisit les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Harry arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort et accepte ton destin.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir élever cet enfant, Ron. Répliqua Hermione, visiblement énervée. Un bébé n'est pas un jouet. Cela demande une attention constante, des soins, de l'argent…

-C'est drôle que tu oublies le plus important, Hermione. L'interrompit Ron. De l'amour. Un bébé veut de **l'amour**. Est-ce que tu peux sérieusement me dire que tu es incapable d'aimé cet enfant? Si tu ne peux pas l'aimer, dis à Malfoy d'avorter. Mais, si tu peux lui donner de l'amour Harry… Il n'y a plus rien d'important.

-Quelle vision de la vie enfantine! S'indigna la brune. Nous ne sommes pas dans une série télévisée américaine! Un bébé ne vit pas seulement d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Il y a des parents qui aiment leurs enfants à la folie et qui sont incapables de s'occuper d'eux. Ils n'ont pas les capacités de s'occuper d'un enfant. Harry est encore un enfant. Il ne peut pas s'occuper de ce bébé. Franchement, regarde sa réaction!

-Hermione… Il va apprendre à s'occuper de cet enfant. Et puis, nous sommes là. Harry a tellement d'avantages! Il est riche. Il a une source d'information incroyable avec toi. Ma famille est là pour lui. Il y a tellement de personnes qui partent avec beaucoup moins et qui réussissent à donner une superbe vie à leurs enfants.

Il lui suffisait de donner de l'amour à cet enfant? Voilà le problème. Était-il même capable d'aimer convenablement? D'accord, il supposait qu'il n'était pas un ami horrible si Ron et Hermione restaient avec lui, mais donner de l'amour à une personne qui en avait désespérément besoin… en était-il capable? Pouvait-il regarder cet enfant, penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu, penser à toutes les expériences qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vivre, et se dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde? Avait-il cela en lui? Il ne voulait pas regarder cet enfant et penser qu'il s'agissait d'une responsabilité. Il voulait aimer ses enfants. Il ne voulait pas rendre un enfant malheureux, mais en était-il capable?

-Et l'école? Harry ne pourra pas aller à l'école pendant au moins un an. Il ne pourra pas sortir. Il ne pourra pas s'amuser. Il devra penser à l'avenir alors qu'il est censé penser uniquement au présent. Il va devenir adulte bien trop tôt. C'est injuste. Murmura Hermione.

-Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle tout le monde dit « la vie est injuste ». Je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'Harry ait un bébé à notre âge. Je ne pensais pas aux couches, aux biberons, avant qu'Harry ne me dise ça, mais merde alors…

-Ouais, merde alors… Répéta Harry.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit des larmes coulés sur son cou qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait. Cette constatation lui fit pousser un sanglot étranglé alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête entre ses mains. Merde, merde, **merde**. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ce n'était pas le plan. Il allait avoir un enfant avec un type qu'il supportait à peine. Il allait avoir un enfant à 17 ans. Et cet enfant allait compter sur lui. Cet enfant allait s'attendre à de l'amour et à beaucoup plus. Sa vie ne comptait plus. C'était la vie de cet enfant qui devait passer en priorité. Il ne savait pas comment faire ça. Penser à quelqu'un d'autre avant lui-même. Était-ce même possible? Était-ce pour cela que tant de parents traumatisaient leurs enfants? Il allait être père. Il allait être père. Il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il ne l'avait pas souhaité. Il sentit les mains de ses deux meilleurs amis se poser sur son dos et il s'obligea à arrêter de pleurer.

-Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Tu as un choix Harry. Fit remarquer Hermione.

-Non. Malfoy veut garder ce bébé.

-L'adoption peut-être?

-Malfoy veut élever cet enfant.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout. Le blond semblait si sur de lui. N'avait-il pas peur? Comment était-ce possible que le blond soit si calme alors qu'il venait de se faire déshérité? Pourquoi ne pensait-il pas à prendre le chemin de la facilité? Pourquoi… Pourquoi était-il si courageux alors que lui était si lâche? Quelle ironie… le Serpentard était courageux et le Griffondor était lâche.

-Il y a une dernière option… Poursuivit la Griffondore. Je ne te dis pas de le faire. Je te dis simplement que tu as un choix. Tu dois penser à ton bonheur Harry.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Hermione?

-Tu peux décider de ne pas faire parti de la vie de cet enfant.

Le cœur d'Harry se figea dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tournait des yeux ronds vers Ron qui le fixait calmement.

-Elle a raison. Approuva le rouquin.

-Ron!

-Si c'est pour avoir une réaction comme celle-ci, détourne toi de ton enfant. Tu ne peux pas devenir un père à moitié Soit tu es présent, soit tu ne l'es pas. Ne dis pas que tu vas être là et ensuite prendre un air de martyr.

Malfoy lui avait dit la même chose. Mais, comment pouvait-il abandonner son enfant? Cela ne se faisait pas! C'était inhumain! Quel genre de personne abandonnait son enfant?

-Écoute Harry. Commença Hermione. Un enfant a besoin de plusieurs choses et il sent si on ne lui donne pas ses choses. Si tu rentres dans sa vie alors que tu ne veux pas de lui, l'enfant le sentira et sera malheureux. Les enfants ne sont pas stupides. Au contraire, tu risques de le traumatiser. Si tu n'es pas là, il t'en voudra probablement, mais tu ne seras qu'une image distante… un vague souvenir… une idée plus qu'une personne. Cela lui fera moins mal. Pourquoi lui mettre sous le nez ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir?

Abandonner cet enfant? Ignorer la grossesse de Malfoy et ne pas connaître ce bébé? L'idée était presque tentante. Il pouvait agir comme un jeune adulte. Il aurait la vie qu'il avait toujours désirée. Il serait libre de toute attache. Il se leva brusquement du canapé et lança un vague regard à ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Je dois aller voir Malfoy.

Il se précipita alors jusqu'à sa chambre et prit la carte des maraudeurs. Malfoy se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il devait aller le voir et lui parler. C'était le seul moyen de prendre la meilleure décision pour tout le monde. Il n'avait plus le choix à présent. Il avait une décision à prendre.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 7**

Harry se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Malfoy et n'osait pas y entrer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que de cogner à cette foutue porter lui demandait tant de courage. Affronter Malfoy… Faire ce choix inconcevable, c'était bien trop pour lui. Abandonner cet enfant? Quel genre de monstre serait-il en refusant l'existence de ce bébé? Il était tenté. Oh oui Merlin comme il était tenté. D'agir comme si rien ne c'était passé. De faire comme si ce bébé n'était pas le sien. Qu'il n'avait aucune responsabilité envers cet être qu'il n'avait pas désiré. Mais… Comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille à quelqu'un? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était trop horrible. Mais, s'occuper de cet enfant était aussi quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Avoir un bébé avec Malfoy. Il n'appréciait pas le Serpentard. Dès qu'ils se parlaient avant, ils finissaient par se disputer ou pire encore. Comment pouvait-il avoir un bébé avec un homme qu'il n'aimait pas? Seulement parce qu'il avait couché avec lui? Ce n'était qu'une baise d'un soir et maintenant il devait payer le prix toute sa vie. N'était-ce pas un prix trop élevé? Il prit une profonde respiration avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte. Il vit Malfoy sursauter violemment avant que les yeux gris ne se plissent sous la rage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Potter?

Une part de lui avait envie d'utiliser l'attitude de Malfoy comme excuse pour partir. Pour ignorer ses responsabilités. Pour ignorer que sa vie était finie avant même qu'elle n'est commencée. Il avait cru avoir tout affronté pourtant. Mais, ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'arrivé de ce bébé lui faisait plus peur que la mort de ses parents ou Voldemort. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer et d'hurler alors qu'il avait vécu bien pire dans sa vie. Il n'y comprenait rien. De toute façon, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout depuis ses derniers jours.

-J'ai besoin de te parler Malfoy.

-De quoi? Tu veux abandonner cet enfant? Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ça m'est égal. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Je m'occuperais de ce bébé.

-Comment exactement? Cracha Harry. Tu as été déshérité et tu as 17 ans. Comment comptes-tu t'occuper de cet enfant? Et ne dis pas que tu vas te trouver un travail et que tout ira bien! Ce ne sera pas le cas.

-Potter, je suis riche.

-Ton père t'a déshérité.

Un reniflement moqueur s'échappa de Malfoy avant qu'il ne roule les yeux.

-Mon père m'aime Potter. Pour le moment, il fait une petite crise stupide puisque je vais emmener la honte sur notre famille. Mais, il reviendra.

-Et s'il ne revient pas?

Une vague lueur traversa les yeux de Malfoy avant que son regard se durcisse. Et Harry comprit soudainement que le blond était aussi préparé que lui. Malfoy se voilait la face. Il agissait comme si ce bébé n'allait rien changer dans sa vie. Comme s'il n'y allait pas avoir de difficulté à s'occuper de cet enfant. Cette constatation lui donna l'envie soudaine de se mettre à hurler.

-Il reviendra.

-Et s'il ne revient pas Malfoy! Et s'il pense que le déshonneur est trop grand! Que feras-tu à ce moment là?

-Potter… _Ferme-là_. Tout ira bien, j'en suis certain. Mon père reviendra. J'ai blessé sa fierté. Je lui ai désobéi. J'ai souillé ma famille. Mais, je suis son fils.

-Malfoy, tu portes un bébé. Ce n'est pas une poupée. Ce n'est pas un jouet. C'est un **bébé**! Tu dois avoir un plan B, un plan C même un plan D! Tu ne peux pas avoir un seul plan et prier pour que tout aille bien! Si tout va mal, ce bébé ne peut pas t'aider. Au contraire, il t'emmènera vers le fond!

À un moment de son discours enflammé, les mains d'Harry s'étaient enroulées autour des épaules du blond et il dut se retenir pour ne pas le secouer comme un prunier. La façade de Malfoy semblait sur le point de se fissurer s'il devait en juger par ses dents s'enfonçant durement dans sa lèvre inférieure. Malfoy n'avait pas peur parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même. Il n'était qu'un stupide gamin! Il croyait encore que son Papa allait venir le sauver. Comme un enfant. Comment un enfant était-il censé s'occuper d'un autre enfant? Si Harry était le plus adulte des deux… cela voulait dire que ce bébé était foutu. Aussi simple que cela.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de comprendre ce qui est entrain de se passer? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à vouloir garder ce bébé? Pourquoi est-ce que…

-Tu es entrain de me suggérer de tuer mon bébé pour sauver ma peau? Siffla glacialement le blond.

-Ce n'est pas encore un…

-La ferme! **La ferme**! C'est mon bébé! C'est mon enfant! Je ne le tuerais pas! Je ne veux pas!

-D'accord Malfoy, tu ne tues pas ton bébé, mais si ton père refuse de venir t'aider. _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement_?

Il vit la bouche du Serpentard s'ouvrir et se refermer sans qu'un seul son ne puisse en sortir. Merlin, Harry devait user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à hurler comme un dégénéré. Il ne pouvait plus partir à présent. Il n'avait plus de choix maintenant. Pas quand Malfoy était encore moins conscient de la réalité de ce bébé que lui. Malfoy avait besoin de lui-même s'il agissait comme s'il pouvait s'occuper de tout. Il n'était pas prêt. Eux deux n'étaient pas prêts. Bordel de merde!

-Je vais intenter un procès! Finit par déclarer Malfoy. Il peut peut-être m'empêcher de toucher à son argent, mais l'argent qui se trouve dans notre famille depuis des générations… cela m'appartient autant qu'à lui. J'y ai droit moi-aussi.

-Et combien de temps cela prendra-t-il pour que tu gagnes ce procès? Cracha Harry. Combien de mois? Combien _d'années_? Cet enfant a besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui _dès maintenant_. Il ne peut pas attendre. Arrêtes de compter sur tes parents comme un enfant. Tu veux être le parent de cet enfant? Alors agis comme un putain d'adulte!

Il vit les yeux gris de Malfoy se voiler de larmes et lorsqu'une d'entre-elle dégringola sur la joue pâle, son cœur se crispa férocement dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais vu Malfoy pleurer. En fait, le blond semblait, la plupart du temps, n'avoir aucune émotion particulière. Une statue de glace qui daignait jeter un regard au commun des mortels. Mais, maintenant avec ses grands yeux remplis d'eaux, semblait tellement… tellement humain… Il avait mal au cœur. Que leur étaient-ils arrivés? N'étaient-ils pas des enfants normaux il y a quelques semaines? Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela avait changé? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter cela?

-Malfoy… Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je… Je…

Et le blond enfouit son visage entre ses deux mains alors que son corps était secoué de sanglot.

-Je veux ma maman. Je veux mon papa. Sanglota-t-il.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Harry ramena brusquement le blond contre sa poitrine, le serrant presqu'à l'étouffer. Son cœur semblait sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux. Et il comprit soudainement pourquoi l'arrivé de ce bébé faisait tellement de mal. Il avait vaincu Voldemort. Il avait perdu ses parents à un an. Il aurait du être habitué à la souffrance, à sa destinée maudite… Mais, avant ce bébé… tout n'était pas de sa faute. La mort de ses parents, le fait que Voldemort l'avait vu comme un ennemi. Rien n'était en son contrôle. Il avait du accepter ses faits. Il avait pu blâmer quelqu'un d'autres. La guerre, Voldemort, Dumbledore, tout le monde. Il avait toujours été un enfant. Même en pleine guerre. On avait choisi pour lui. Mais maintenant… tout était de sa faute. Il avait couché avec Malfoy sans protection. Lui et lui seul. Il ne pouvait blâmer personne. Et c'était douloureux… tellement douloureux… Ce n'était plus la faute de quiconque s'il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie normale. Il ne pouvait plus rêver qu'un jour il aurait le contrôle de sa destinée et qu'il serait enfin un garçon normal. Il avait détruit son rêve de ses propres mains.

-Je suis désolé… je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé affronter ça seul. Murmura Harry. Je suis là maintenant. Je prendrais mes responsabilités. Je suis désolé.

Il était le responsable de ce fiasco. Pas ce bébé. **Son** bébé. Ce bébé était innocent. Ce bébé n'avait rien fait pour être considéré comme une malédiction. Il n'avait rien fait. C'était lui qui avait mal agi. C'était lui qui avait agi comme le pire des lâches. Ron et Hermione avaient raison. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ce bébé à moitié. Il devait l'accepter complètement ou le repousser. Le bonheur de cet enfant était entre ses mains. Il pouvait lui donner une belle vie ou bien agir comme s'il était un mauvais souvenir. Les doigts de Malfoy s'enfonçant dans ses épaules lui disaient clairement qu'elle était la décision à prendre.

-Je ne peux pas avorter Potter. Si je fais ça… Je vais le regretter toute ma vie… Je vais être incapable de me regarder en face. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas…

-Je comprends…

-Je ne suis pas prêt. Je n'ai aucun plan. Je suis… Je croyais pouvoir tout faire tout seul, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Oh Merlin… qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

-J'ignore ce que l'on va faire exactement Malfoy. Je peux juste te dire que je vais tout faire… tout faire pour que ce bébé soit… soit heureux. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé me déteste. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il a survécu à ses parents. Je veux qu'il dise qu'il a eu une belle enfance… qu'il a été heureux…

-Tu n'as plus peur?

-J'ai tellement peur que je pense que je vais me mettre à vomir très bientôt.

Il était terrifié. Il était plus que terrifié. Il plongeait dans l'inconnu. Mais, cette fois-ci… cette fois-ci il ne reculerait pas… Il devait accepter que sa destinée ait changé. Un bébé ne voulait pas forcément dire un grand malheur non? Il… Il pouvait toujours essayer. Essayer de rendre ce bébé heureux. Essayer d'avoir moins peur. Essayer de devenir un véritable adulte. Ses mains remontèrent lentement jusqu'au visage de Malfoy qu'il encadra doucement.

-J'ai été le pire des enfoirés.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Mais, je vais essayer d'être meilleur. Si je recommence à paniquer et à délirer… Non. _Je ne recommencerais pas_. J'ai pris ma décision.

Les lèvres de Malfoy se courbèrent en un minuscule sourire qui fit, à sa grande horreur, manquer un battement à son cœur. Oh non. La dernière qu'il avait trouvé Malfoy attirant, et bien il avait rendu le blond enceint. Il cligna soudainement des paupières et le sourire du blond eut le temps de disparaître.

-Parfait.

Le Serpentard se dégagea alors de son étreinte et recula de quelques pas.

-Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas de plan B.

-Malfoy, je ne sais même pas ce qu'un bébé _mange_. On va trouver des plans ensemble. Nous sommes une équipe maintenant, pas vrai?

Le blond hocha la tête avant de se diriger rapidement sur une étagère et se pencha pour ramasser quelques livres. Harry se fit un devoir de ne pas fixer la chute de rein qui se montrait à sa vue. Le blond se rapprocha alors de nouveau de lui et lui mit au moins 4 gros livres entre les bras.

-Lis-les. C'est incroyable ce qu'il y a à savoir sur un bébé. Tu devrais t'y mettre dès maintenant. Cela risque d'être long.

-Merci Malfoy. On se voit demain?

-Oui, _partenaire_.

Harry sortit promptement de la chambre du blond tout en serrant les livres contre son cœur. Il allait être drôlement occupé ce soir…

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre !

Message de l'auteur: Bon j'ai un message important à dire à tous mes revieweurs. Je suis désolé de dire que je commence sincèrement à en avoir marre des gens qui me disent sans arrêt "tes chapitres sont trop courts! Fais-en des plus longs!". Oui, je comprends que c'est par amour pour mes fics (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai supporté ces reviews pendant des années), mais là je n'en peux plus. J'écris 6 fics en même temps chaque semaine. Ce qui veut dire entre 24 et 30 pages par semaine. Je suis à l'université et j'ai une vie sociale, mais je trouve le temps d'écrire autant de pages pour moi et pour vous. S'il vous plait, appréciez ce que je vous donne déjà et arrêter de me forcer la main. Je ne veux pas être méchante. Je ne vous dis pas que vous m'insulter, mais vous me mettez une pression que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Je ne veux offenser personne avec ce message.

**Chapitre 8**

Harry sursauta violemment hors de son sommeil et cligna lentement des yeux. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, sur son lit avec un livre ouvert où il pouvait voir une tâche qui devait être sa propre salive. Super… Il s'était endormi en lisant les livres sur les bébés que Malfoy lui avait prêtés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un humain aussi minuscule pouvait demander autant de soin. Il fallait le changer, le regarder constamment, lui donner sa nourriture à la bonne température, le regarder encore et encore, lui donner son bain, le surveiller. En définitive, Harry avait failli voir des étoiles après le premier livre qu'il avait fini de lire. Un bébé avait besoin de tellement d'outils, de tellement de soin. Une once de panique se mit à germer dans son cœur et il s'obligea à prendre de profondes respirations. Il n'allait pas recommencer à paniquer et penser à s'enfuir en courant. Il allait être fort afin de s'occuper de son bébé. Avec Malfoy. D'accord, auparavant il ne supportait pas de se trouver dans la même pièce que le blond pendant plus de trois minutes. Mais, Malfoy devait avoir certaines qualités. Au lit en tout cas il était excellent. Le Griffondor laissa échapper un grognement sonore avant de se coucher sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas penser à cette nuit. Pas quand elle avait emmené tant de conséquence. Donc, oui. Malfoy devait avoir des qualités. Quelque part. Très bien cachées. Il était intelligent, beau comme un Dieu et avait un corps de…

-D'accord… Pourquoi as-tu l'air de souffrir de constipation? Demanda soudainement Ron.

Le brun rouvrit soudainement les yeux avant de se mettre à fixer son meilleur ami. Le roux le regardait avec perplexité tout en se frottant les cheveux. Au moins, les cheveux de Ron pouvaient être coiffés contrairement au sien. Une minute… est-ce que cela voulait dire que ce bébé avait 50% de chance d'avoir des cheveux comme les siens? Pauvre de lui.

-Je vais bien. J'ai parlé avec Malfoy. Nous allons garder ce bébé et l'élever ensemble.

-N'oublie pas qu'il y aura moi, Hermione et ma famille.

Oui… Il était bien entouré. Il n'aurait pas à élever cet enfant seul. Il pouvait le faire. Il avait juste besoin de continuer à lire ces livres et prier pour que cet enfant ne soit pas trop traumatisé par lui et Malfoy. Ce qui serait un miracle en soi.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Déclara Neville.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour tout déballer. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre ses mains sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami avant de lancer un sourire crispé à Neville qui le fixait comme s'il venait de perdre la tête. Peut-être avait-il, effectivement, perdu la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement dire à Neville qu'il allait être père. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le dire? Il l'ignorait complètement, mais son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine à cette simple pensée. Il devait d'abord en parler avec Malfoy. Et puis, qui était au courant exactement? Ron, Hermione, Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore, lui et Malfoy bien évidemment. Cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait, très bientôt, dire au monde entier qu'il avait été un imbécile et avait mis un bébé dans le ventre de Malfoy.

-Rien du tout. Tout va bien. Je vais prendre mon bain. Ron viens avec moi, _maintenant_.

Il prit alors le roux par le bras et le lança férocement dans la salle de bain. Il se fichait de ce que Neville allait bien pouvoir penser de son comportement. Au pire des cas, toute la tour de Griffondor penserait que lui et Ron avaient une histoire d'amour passionnée. Ce qui serait probablement la deuxième chose la plus horrifiante qui pouvait lui arriver cette semaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'indigna son meilleur ami.

-Ne dis rien à personne. Siffla Harry.

-Tu veux garder ce bébé un secret? Fit remarquer Ron. Tu sais que le ventre de Malfoy va devenir de plus en plus gros et que…

-Je sais ça, mais pour le moment… Ne dis rien.

-Je croyais que tu t'étais fait à l'idée d'être père? Tu paniques de nouveau?

Non, il ne paniquait pas. Il suait et était sur le point de se mettre à hurler, mais tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Merlin, il devait se mettre au yoga. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte de ce bébé, mais il n'avait nullement envie d'entendre les commentaires des élèves de Poudlard ni subir les murmures sur son passage. Il avait déjà donné en deuxième année. Il savait que cela arriverait tôt ou tard, mais il préférait en parler avec Malfoy.

-Tout va bien. Je veux juste en parler avec Malfoy d'abord.

-Ok, c'est bon. C'est moi le parrain, pas vrai?

Un parrain? Oui, bien évidemment qu'il devait choisir un parrain et une marraine. Il devait aussi penser à acheter un savoir pour laver le cuir chevelu de son bébé, acheter des petits pots, mettre des sorts dans la maison pour protéger le bébé, s'assurer de ne rien laisser trainer… Oui, il avait tout lu ça. Merlin, il suait vraiment comme un porc! Il retira brusquement son chandail et entendit Ron pousser un soupir.

-Hé! N'essaye pas de me séduire en te mettant nu devant moi. Ça ne marchera pas du tout.

-Dehors imbécile.

Il entendit son meilleur ami éclater de rire avant de partir de la salle de bain. Harry se précipita vivement dans la douche et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'eau s'abattre sur son corps. Il devait se calmer maintenant. Il devait arrêter de se mettre à paniquer à chaque information qu'il entendait. Ou bien peut-être devait-il accepter qu'il était un paquet de nerfs ambulant qui était sur le point d'être père et accepter son état. Après tout, qui ne serait pas sur les nerfs s'il devait être père à 17 ans? Tout le monde aurait commencé à paniquer. L'important était qu'il n'était pas seul dans tout cela. Il avait l'aide de tout le monde… enfin s'il se décidait à l'annoncer à tout le monde bien évidemment. Ce qu'il ferait dès qu'il aurait le feu vert de Malfoy. Ce bébé était une réalité. Ce n'était pas secret. Il pouvait le faire… enfin il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

()

Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Malfoy dès qu'il pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Le blond se trouvait en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et semblait parler de quelque chose de fort peu agréable s'il devait en juger par la grimace qui déformait le visage du Serpentard. Il s'approcha alors d'eux et se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise en sentant les regards de toute la salle sur lui. Était-ce donc si inhabituel pour un Griffondor de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards? Il était encore plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait s'il venait sérieusement de penser quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il s'arrêta alors devant Malfoy qui le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter? S'exclama le blond.

-Malfoy… Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord hier. Nous sommes partenaires maintenant, non?

-Oui, d'accord… Mais, pourquoi venir maintenant quand tout le monde regarde? Poursuivit le Serpentard, visiblement abasourdi.

-Attend une minute… Interrompit Blaise Zabini. Est-ce que tu veux dire que Potter est au courant?

Malfoy lui lança soudainement un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Zabini qui semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre. D'accord… Était-il même censé comprendre ce qui était entrain de se passer ici? Peut-être était-il mieux dans l'ignorance de toute façon.

-Potter, il y aurait-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu voudrais garder cette histoire un secret? Demanda calmement le mulâtre.

-Heu… non?

En voyant le regard horrifié de Malfoy, il se sentit frémir alors qu'un sourire victorieux se formait sur les lèvres de Zabini et qu'il se redressait subitement. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci bondit sur la table des Serpentards, posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille.

-Hé tout le monde écoutez moi une seconde! Hurla-t-il.

-Blaise! Arrête!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enceint! Drago l'est! C'est lui qui attend un bébé de nul autre qu'Harry Potter! Le test de grossesse n'était pas le mien! Maintenant, envoyez ces foutus oursons en peluche à Drago. _Merci_!

Effectivement, Harry se souvenait d'avoir vaguement entendu une rumeur selon laquelle Blaise Zabini portait un bébé car on l'avait vu entrain d'acheter un test de grossesse. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il se promenait avec un test de grossesse? Dans tous les cas, les rumeurs étaient allées de bon train. Il n'y avait pas véritablement porté attention. Jusqu'à maintenant. Malfoy était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et lui n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son regard croisa brièvement les yeux de chaque professeur de Poudlard et il fut partagé entre l'horreur et l'envie de laisser échapper un rire hystérique en voyant le professeur Rogue la bouche ouverte par la stupeur. Il n'avait jamais vu le professeur Rogue avec une attitude aussi peu… professionnel? Glacial?

-Blaise, je vais te tuer… Siffla le Serpentard.

-De quel droit oserais-tu me tuer? Répliqua froidement le mulâtre. Tu m'as fait acheter ce fichu test de grossesse et tu ne m'as même pas dit que Potter était au courant! Je devrais t'étrangler.

-Il l'a appris il y a à peine trois jours!

-Oh désolé mon cher. Juste trois jours… _Pardon_ de ma colère. Si je n'étais pas le futur parrain de ton stupide morveux…

-Hé! C'est moi le futur parrain! S'exclama Ron à l'autre bout de la salle.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans une autre dimension. Il s'agissait d'un bazar… ou bien d'un cauchemar. Ce genre de situation était censé être dramatique et non aussi… bizarre? Il vit Malfoy enfouir sa tête entre ses mains, visiblement aux portes du désespoir. Il aurait volontiers fait de même si Rogue n'avait pas soudainement fermé la bouche et lancer un regard courroucé à Dumbledore qui se contentait de sourire doucement alors que ses yeux pétillaient.

-Je l'avais vu dans ma tasse de thé. Déclara subitement Trealeway, le faisant frémir d'horreur.

Si cette folle commençait à parler de la mort de son futur bébé… Il allait vraiment faire une crise de nerfs. Déjà que toute la Grande Salle s'était mise à jacasser…

-Ce sera un superbe bébé! Félicitation Monsieur Potter!

Devait-il avoir encore plus peur que Trealeway ait fait une prédiction _positive_? Il jeta un vague regard à sa montre et réalisa que les cours commençaient dans une trentaine de minutes. Sans la moindre gêne, il s'assit à côté de Malfoy, subissant stoïquement les regards noirs de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Potter… qu'est-ce que tu fais? Siffla le blond.

-Je mange Malfoy. Tu devrais en faire de même.

-Potter…

-Sérieusement Malfoy, tu ne peux pas me faire croire que de me voir manger à ta table est la chose la plus bizarre aujourd'hui.

Le blond ouvrit et ferma la bouche pendant de longues secondes avant de pousser un soupir de résignation et de se servir une assiette de nourriture. Harry pouvait déjà sentir que cette journée allait certainement être longue. _Très longue_.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour ce retard, mais j'étais en pleine semaine d'examens! Mais, me voilà de retour ^^!

**Chapitre 9**

Harry promettait de lancer un aveda kedavra à la prochaine personne qui lui parlait de son futur bébé ou de sa relation avec Malfoy. Lui-même ignorait comment qualifier sa relation avec le Serpentard. Ils n'étaient certainement pas petits-amis et ils n'étaient pas amis avec bénéfice. Peut-être pouvait-on les qualifier d'ennemis avec bénéfice, mais maintenant ils n'étaient même plus ennemis. Ils étaient… Leur relation était compliquée voilà tout. Ils allaient avoir un bébé alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et se supportaient très peu.

-C'est moi le parrain, pas vrai? Demanda, pour la millième fois, Ron.

Merde alors… On donnait vraiment trop de raisons à Harry de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Mais, il devait se souvenir que Ron était son meilleur ami. Pour une raison qui lui échappait pour le moment, mais il l'était. Il fallait donc qu'il le supporte même lorsqu'il était aussi persistant. Il ignorait qui allait être le parrain et la marraine de son enfant. Il ignorait tout pour le moment. Il fallait que lui et Malfoy en discute. Mais, il restait encore 8 mois. C'était très loin non? Non, il se devait d'être mature maintenant et de tout prévoir à l'avance. Quelle ironie. C'était lui qui s'amusait à faire ses devoirs à la dernière minute et maintenant il devait prévoir des tas de choses pour un bébé qui allait arriver dans 8 mois. Et il n'était pas préparé. Merlin qu'il n'était pas préparé. Mais, non! Il n'allait pas se remettre à paniquer. Un bébé n'était pas une bombe atomique. Tout allait se passer pour le mieux.

-Tu ne peux pas laisser Zabini être le parrain! Il ressemble à une fille! Tu veux un homme, un vrai comme parrain de ton enfant!

Zabini était superbe voilà ce qu'il était. Mais, cela n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'il ignorait complètement qui allait être le parrain ou la marraine de son fils. Il n'en avait pas discuté avec Malfoy et n'allait pas prendre de décision avant que le blond n'ait donné son accord. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de colonne vertébrale, mais bien parce qu'il voulait garder son corps en un seul morceau. Il pouvait parier que Malfoy connaissait des sorts très vicieux afin de lui faire regretter toute décision prise sans son accord.

-Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler?

Le Griffondor tourna vivement son regard vers sa meilleure amie et un frisson de peur lui traversa aussitôt le corps. Il ne voulait pas parler avec Hermione. Pas quand il venait de se persuader qu'avoir cet enfant n'était pas la fin du monde. La Griffondore pouvait détruire ses bonnes résolutions d'une seule phrase. Il ne voulait pas ça. Sa volonté était encore bien trop fragile. Il n'était pas… Il devait devenir plus fort voilà tout. Il devait…

-Tu dois savoir que je suis avec toi, peu importe ta décision. Je n'avais pas tord en te disant que tu es trop jeune pour avoir un enfant.

-Je sais ça Hermione. Mais, je ne peux rien y faire. Ce bébé existe que je le veuille ou non.

Il ne pouvait pas parler d'amour et d'affection. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait parler que de devoir et d'obligation. Il n'était pas encore heureux. Il espérait qu'il le deviendrait bientôt. Peut-être lorsque le ventre de Malfoy commencerait à s'agrandir. Merlin… Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le ventre de Malfoy devenant de plus en plus rond. Pour leur bébé… Un bébé…

-Je le sais ça. C'est juste que j'aie vu ce que cela donnait lorsqu'un enfant venait au monde dans ces conditions. Ce n'est pas très joli dirons-nous. Mais, si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis avec toi.

Harry entoura alors de ses bras sa meilleure amie, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Mais, dans un sens il n'avait jamais été véritablement prêt pour quoi que ce soit. Il avait décidé de s'occuper de ce bébé et d'être un bon père. Il n'avait aucun modèle. Il n'avait jamais véritablement eu de famille, juste de brefs aperçus de ce que pouvait être une belle vie familiale, mais il allait avoir une famille à présent. Quelqu'un qui comptait sur lui. Il pouvait le faire. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-Potter! Est-ce que tu veux une fille ou un garçon? Depuis quand toi et Malfoy sortez ensemble? C'est dingue! C'est fou!

Et voilà. Maintenant, il devait recommencer à s'enfuir avant de commettre un meurtre. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant vienne le visiter derrière les barreaux. Il pouvait clairement imaginer la scène. Malfoy tenant leur enfant entre ses bras et lui chantant des berceuses, menotté comme un criminel. Quelle image… Il s'engouffra sans un mot de plus à l'intérieur de sa classe. Il ne pouvait que prier pour que cette journée passe le plus vite possible.

()

-Monsieur Potter, Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

C'était, bien évidemment, trop demandé que d'avoir la paix pour toute une journée. Il aurait du se douter de quelque chose lorsqu'il n'avait pas vu Malfoy arriver dans leur cours. Après tout, le blond se trouvait au petit-déjeuner pour disparaitre sans aucune raison à leur premier cours. De quoi est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien vouloir leur parler? Il n'y avait rien à dire pourtant. Le directeur savait déjà que Malfoy voulait garder cet enfant. Et il savait aussi que le blond avait été renié par son père. Cela ne prendrait guère de temps avant que le monde entier le sache. Et qu'une horde de journalistes en furie viennent les questionner… Oh merde… est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire comme les vedettes hollywoodiennes et engager des gardes du corps pour son bébé? Bon, il n'allait pas commencer à penser à ça. Pas quand il n'avait même pas encore annoncé à Sirius qu'il allait être…. Grand-parrain?

Peu importe le titre qu'il allait recevoir. Il ne l'avait pas dit à son parrain. Celui-ci allait hurler… ou bien allait-il sourire en lui disant que tout allait bien aller? Non, il ne croyait pas vraiment en ce scénario. Il cligna brusquement des yeux et se leva violemment pour ensuite partir aux pas de charges jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Pourquoi avait-il donc un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça? Il murmura faiblement le mot de passe et monta rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Son cœur s'arrêta soudainement dans sa poitrine en voyant son parrain, aussi livide qu'un drap. Il eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard furibond de Rogue que sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser. Oh non… Oh non, non, non. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter Rogue et Sirius! Il vit du coin de l'œil le professeur McGonagall et faillit pousser un faible gémissement.

-Asseyez-vous Monsieur Potter. Nous devons discuter de certaines…

-Harry! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit… Pourquoi est-ce que…

Il savait que la situation était grave, mais pour que Sirius soit à cours de mot… Et bien, putain. Il se laissa choir sur la chaise près de Malfoy qui lui lança un faible regard. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose. Il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver une phrase qui montrerait clairement qu'il était un adulte. Qu'il était prêt à avoir un bébé et à s'en occuper. Mais, la seule chose qui traversait son esprit en voyant le regard furieux de Rogue était « Au secours! ». Ce qui n'était pas très adulte malheureusement.

-Comme je le disais. Répéta Dumbledore. Nous allons discuter de certaines…

-Si Monsieur Malfoy s'obstine à vouloir garder cet enfant. Interrompit froidement Rogue. Nous ne pouvons pas les garder ici. Il s'agit d'une école et non d'une garderie.

Le regard de Rogue se posa durement sur Malfoy qui sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même alors qu'il levait piteusement la tête en signe de bravade.

-Les élèves qui sont tombés enceintes au sein de notre école sont toutes parties auprès de leur famille respective. Approuva le professeur McGonagall. Il serait plus sage que…

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous mettre dehors! Répliqua vertement Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, vous n'ignorez certainement pas votre… célébrité. Fit remarquer Rogue. Avec cette histoire, les journalistes viendront vous harceler. Vous et vos camarades. Nous sommes dans une école et non un cirque. Sans compter que cette histoire risque d'entacher l'école… Les bébés ne naissent pas dans les écoles. Ils naissent chez leurs parents. Vous pouvez engager un professeur privé qui vous enseignera à domicile et vous reviendrez passer vos a.s.p.i.c.s. Il n'y a pas le moindre problème.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre… Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité. Quitter l'école? Pourquoi? Il n'allait pas élever cet enfant à l'école! D'accord, cela allait attirer l'attention. D'accord, les journalistes allaient venir. D'accord, cela risquait de donner une certaine réputation à Poudlard. Mais, merde alors! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les mettre dehors pour des raisons aussi idiotes!

-Vous êtes censés nous protéger! Répliqua Harry. Vous pouvez-vous occuper des journalistes. Je ne vois pas le problème.

-Vous qui allez être père Monsieur Potter… enverriez-vous votre enfant à une école où un élève est enceint? Qu'est-ce que cela vous dirait sur l'état de cette école? La réputation de Poudlard est en jeu et je ne vous permettrai pas de…

-Severus, calmez-vous. Déclara calmement Dumbledore. Je vous rappelle que ces enfants sont dans de gros ennuis.

-Pourquoi donc? Monsieur Malfoy est riche et vient d'une excellente famille…

-Mon père m'a renié.

Harry vit le visage de Rogue devenir blanc comme un drap avant de devenir écarlate. Les yeux gris se posèrent froidement sur Malfoy.

-Alors, si je comprends bien, vous êtes jeunes, sans ressource, et vous voulez-vous occuper d'un enfant à votre âge?

-Oui.

-Pas d'avortement? Pas d'adoption?

-Non.

-Êtes-vous complètement stupide ou simplement inconscient? Explosa son professeur de potion.

Harry s'était promis d'être plus adulte. Il ne pouvait pas devenir père et agir comme un adolescent. Mais, Rogue lui donnait l'impression d'être en enfant stupide qui avait fait une grosse bêtise. Un enfant qui s'attendait à ce qu'un adulte compétent s'occupe de réparer les pots cassés à sa place. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait en insistant pour rester à Poudlard?

-Quel est votre problème? Croyez-vous que Merlin va vous punir si vous avortez? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes comme ces stupides moldus qui s'amusent à croire qu'il y a un Dieu qui juge et surveille chacune de leur action!

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec Merlin! S'indigna Malfoy. Je veux garder ce bébé! Moi et seulement moi! C'est un meurtre! Je ne commettrais pas le meurtre de mon propre enfant pour sauver ma peau! L'avortement est un meurtre!

-Je n'ai tué personne! Hurla Rogue.

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur le bureau et Rogue laissa échapper un soupir tremblant avant de partir furieusement. Bordel… Bordel… Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer. Un meurtre? L'avortement était un meurtre? Non. Oui. Quoi? Hein? Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ça. L'avortement n'avait jamais été un sujet de préoccupation pour lui. Après tout, cette pratique était acceptée dans la plupart des pays occidentaux. Ce n'était pas mal de vouloir avorter et « sauver sa peau » comme le disait Malfoy. Il en avait marre de se poser sans cesse des questions sur ce qui était bien ou mal. Ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Murmura Malfoy. Je… je…

Oh non. À sa grande horreur, il vit Malfoy enfouir sa tête entre ses mains et se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était entrain de vivre un véritable cauchemar.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 10**

Harry devait faire quelque chose, malheureusement il ignorait complètement ce que ce « quelque chose » pouvait bien être. Son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer du regard stupéfait de Sirius, aux sanglots de Malfoy, au stoïcisme de McGonagall et au petit sourire de Dumbledore. Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il dire? Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette histoire continuer ainsi. Il ignorait pourquoi Rogue était si en colère. Était-ce parce qu'il avait vécu la même situation qu'eux par le passé, mais, contrairement à eux, avait décidé d'avorter? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il était Rogue et donc était désagréable? Il n'aurait su le dire. Le brun finit par hocher la tête et se diriger vers Malfoy. Le blond était le plus important pour l'instant. Il parlerait à Sirius plus tard. Il essaierait d'expliquer à son parrain comment une chose pareille avait pu arriver. Plus tard. Il se mit alors à genoux devant le Serpentard et prit ses deux mains entre les siennes. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en voyant les yeux emplis de larmes de Malfoy. Merlin tout puissant… Le blond était _vraiment_ enceint. Jamais Malfoy n'aurait permis à quiconque de voir ses larmes auparavant. Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Ils avaient pris une décision non?

-Malfoy…

-Je ne le savais pas. Murmura le blond. Je suis… Je suis… Oh ma tête…

Il vit un tremblement secouer le blond et sut aussitôt que celui-ci allait probablement se remettre à sangloter. Il avait envie de lui hurler d'arrêter de pleurer. Que cela ne changerait rien. Qu'il fallait plutôt réfléchir à une solution et non s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Mais, hurler sur Malfoy n'apporterait rien de bon. Le Serpentard n'était pas lui-même pour le moment. Il était… fragile. Harry ne savait pas comment être délicat. Il ne savait pas comment ménager les sentiments d'autrui. Il n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Et bien! Il fallait une première fois à tout.

-Malfoy écoute… l'avortement est…

-C'est un meurtre! C'est… Je… Je ne peux pas.

-Malfoy, tu ne peux pas avoir ce bébé parce que tu te sens coupable. Déclara calmement Harry.

Il vit les yeux gris s'écarquiller et compris soudainement ce qu'il devait dire.

-Écoute, oublie ton opinion sur l'avortement. Oublie que tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre et penses-y 5 secondes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux avoir ce bébé?

-Potter ne me dit pas que tu veux encore…

-Non! Non, je n'essaye pas d'ignorer mes responsabilités! Je n'essaye pas de faire comme si ce bébé n'existait pas! J'y ai réfléchi, mais **toi** est-ce que tu y as réfléchi?

En voyant le regard de Malfoy, Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Le blond n'avait réfléchi à rien. Le Serpentard était encore un adolescent. Il agissait avant de véritablement réfléchir. Malfoy était convaincu que d'avorter était un meurtre. Lui n'en savait rien. Qui était-il pour juger les gens qui avortaient? Qui était-il pour savoir ce qui était bien de ce qui était mal? Bordel! Cela faisait des dizaines d'années que les gens se disputaient encore et encore sur ce sujet, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait soudainement avoir la solution! Mais, il y avait une chose qu'il savait… une seule et unique chose…

-Élever un enfant parce que nous n'avons pas le choix est une mauvaise chose.

-Pourquoi? Cracha Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

-J'en sais beaucoup de choses puisque ma « famille » m'a élevé parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

D'accord, il savait que Malfoy ne traiterait pas leur enfant comme les Dursley l'avaient traité. Mais, n'était-ce pas la même chose? Cet enfant allait le sentir. Il allait savoir qu'il n'avait pas été désiré, qu'il était une malédiction, qu'il avait gâché la vie de ses parents. Comment allait-il réagir alors? Qu'allait-il devenir?

-Tu sais… si je n'étais pas venu à Poudlard… si je n'avais pas connu Ron, Hermione et Sirius, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. J'aurais pu devenir mauvais.

-Potter…

-Non, écoute-moi! Avoir un enfant veut dire penser à son bien-être en premier lieu.

-Je pense à son bien-être! Je pense à sa vie!

-Non, tu penses à **ta** conscience! S'énerva Harry. Tu te dis que tu serais un meurtrier si tu avortais. Tu ne penses pas à cet enfant, mais à toi!

Oh merde. Il vit les yeux de Malfoy se couvrir de larmes et faillit se foutre une baffe. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il devait parler calmement et gentiment à Malfoy? Mais, bon sang! Le blond l'énervait à agir comme un gosse de cinq ans qui refusait de comprendre qu'il devait devenir adulte tôt ou tard. Et, dans leur cas, c'était beaucoup plus tôt que tard. Si Malfoy voulait avoir ce bébé, il devait le mettre en premier plan. C'était pour ça qu'Harry avait paniqué. C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu s'enfuir. Parce qu'il savait que s'il acceptait de faire partie de la vie de cet enfant, il allait devenir la première priorité.

-Tu dois te demander. Commença-t-il doucement. Si tu es capable d'aimer cet enfant. Si tu es en mesure de faire de lui ta priorité. Oublie le « meurtre ». Oublie tes préjugés et tes croyances, le plus important est cet enfant. Son bien-être.

-En le tuant… Tu penses que c'est pour **son** bien. Siffla sarcastiquement le Serpentard.

-Pourquoi mettre un nouvel enfant malheureux dans ce monde? Il n'y en a pas déjà assez?

Le Serpentard se redressa brusquement et, sans un mot de plus, partit en courant. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi était épuisé. Il avait cru que Malfoy était préparé. Il avait cru que Malfoy était le plus mature entre eux. Mais, ce n'était pas vrai. Malfoy ne savait rien de la vie et de la douleur. Il était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et maintenant… Il n'avait plus son père et sa mère pour lui dire quoi faire. Harry se tourna alors vers Dumbledore, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Vous pouvez nous mettre dehors si ça vous chante. Déclara-t-il froidement. Je sais que d'avoir un élève enceint dans l'école serait mal vu. J'ai de l'argent. Je peux m'occuper de Malfoy et de notre enfant. En fait, avec tout l'argent que mes parents m'ont laissé, je pourrais m'occuper de 15 enfants sans même devenir pauvre. Mais, n'oubliez pas que Poudlard est _notre_ maison. Si vous pouvez nous mettre si facilement dehors, cela veut dire que vous vous fichez éperdument du bien-être de vos élèves.

Il croisa alors le regard de Sirius et hocha faiblement la tête.

-Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te parler d'avantage, mais je dois aller voir Malfoy. Il a besoin de moi.

Et il avait accepté d'être là pour le blond. Il avait accepté d'être un père et d'être un partenaire pour Malfoy. Il se mit alors à courir à son tour, espérant que le Serpentard se trouverait dans sa chambre. Il n'eut même pas à prier longtemps puisque Malfoy se trouvait devant le portrait qui gardait sa salle commune, les jambes tremblantes et le souffle court. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui, posant délicatement ses mains sur les épaules du blond. À sa grande surprise, Malfoy fit soudainement volte-face et se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Sa première réaction aurait été de paniquer. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé que Ginny l'enlace. Il ignorait toujours comment réagir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu beaucoup d'affection dans son enfance. Ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement alors qu'il imaginait son enfant ayant la même vie que lui. Vivant dans une belle maison avec une famille qui le considérait comme un fardeau. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne souhaitait pas ce destin à quiconque alors à son propre enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Gémit le blond.

-Malfoy oublie tes croyances ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Oublie l'argent, j'en ai beaucoup tu n'es pas sans ressource, tu ne seras _jamais_ sans ressource. Tu dois simplement te demander si tu es capable d'aimer cet enfant. Si tu es capable de lui donner tout ce dont il a besoin. Pas seulement matériellement.

Malfoy se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et murmura faiblement le mot de passe de sa salle commune. Harry ne pouvait que le suivre silencieusement. Il allait être présent pour Malfoy peu importe sa décision. D'accord, il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit. Une nuit stupide et emplie de passion. Lui et Malfoy avaient été stupides de coucher ensemble sans protection. Mais, ils l'avaient fait et ils devaient accepter les conséquences. Ce bébé n'avait pas à vivre les conséquences de leurs actes. Ce bébé était innocent. Il avait le droit au bonheur. Ou il avait le droit de ne pas souffrir si Malfoy décidait d'avorter. Un désagréable pincement au cœur lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'allait pas commencer à mettre de la pression sur Malfoy. Le Serpentard était celui qui portait ce bébé, c'était donc à lui que revenait cette décision. Le blond pénétra alors dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, lui faisant signe de lui suivre. Harry s'allongea à son tour et Malfoy lui aussitôt les mains, les mettant tranquillement sur son ventre.

-Il est trop petit pour que tu le sentes, mais il est là, pas vrai? Souffla le blond. Il est là…

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur le ventre encore plat de Malfoy et il ne put que déglutir avec peine. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy voulait qu'il lui dise? Il n'y avait rien à dire voilà tout. Ce bébé ne ressentait rien pour l'instant, n'est-ce pas? Était-il même véritablement vivant? Ah bordel… Il n'allait pas commencer à se poser des questions sur les sentiments d'un fœtus. Il… Il voulait simplement faire la bonne chose. La chose juste.

-Je crois que je peux l'aimer… Je ne sais pas comment m'en occuper, mais ça s'apprend non? Je peux le faire non?

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du Griffondor alors qu'il serrait le blond un peu plus fermement contre lui. Ses mains se mirent à se promener gentiment sur le ventre de Malfoy. Il devait avoir l'air parfaitement idiot.

-Je n'espère qu'une chose si tu mets au monde ce bébé. Murmura le brun.

-Quoi?

-J'espère qu'il héritera de ma grandeur parce qu'être aussi minuscule que toi…

Aussitôt, il reçut un coup de coude vengeur et éclata de rire. Son cœur s'allégea immédiatement en sentant le corps de Malfoy se détendre contre le sien.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas minuscule. Siffla le blond. Deuxièmement, si ce bébé est une fille, je ne pense pas qu'elle appréciera particulièrement d'être aussi grosse que toi.

-Hé! Je ne suis pas gros.

-Troisièmement. Continua Malfoy, imperturbable. Il est hors de question que je devienne si énorme. Si ce bébé est aussi gros que toi, je risque de prendre 60 livres avant la fin de cet accouchement.

Harry continua à rire doucement, caressant délicatement la peau du Serpentard. Hum… Il avait presqu'oublié à quel point la peau de Malfoy était douce… Et s'il montait sa main juste un petit peu plus haut… Il se donna aussitôt une claque mentale face à ses pensées. Bordel! C'était à cause de sa libido qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation! Il n'allait pas recommencer à penser avec le second cerveau de l'homme!

-Alors, j'imagine que tu as pris ta décision. Fit remarquer Harry.

-Je comprends ce que tu m'as dit Potter… Je comprends et tu as raison. Je ne peux pas donner naissance à un enfant uniquement parce que je me sens coupable. Mais, ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je le veux. C'est **mon** bébé. Et je ne suis pas seul. Je t'ai toi. Et tu es riche donc je ne suis pas sans ressource.

-Merci Malfoy. Je me sens aimer. Répliqua sarcastiquement Harry.

-Aurais-je du parler de ton superbe corps Potter?

Harry sentit un rougissement désagréable s'étendre sur ses joues alors que Malfoy se mettait à rire doucement. Il ignorait ce que l'avenir lui réservait… Il ignorait même s'il pourrait rester à Poudlard qui avait été sa première véritable maison. Mais, en caressant le ventre de Malfoy, il avait soudainement et stupidement réalisé quelque chose. Il allait avoir une famille. Et cette pensée était suffisante pour qu'il se sente le courage de tout affronter.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des examens durant la fin de semaine… Vive l'école lol!

**Message de l'auteur**: Oh mon Dieu... ça fait 6 jours que j'essaye de publier sur ffn et ça ne marchait pas L'HORREUR! Alors je TIENS à dédier ce chapitre à Mila LaChose qui m'a gentimment expliqué comment faire pour publier!

**Chapitre 11**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main osseuse lui secouer violemment l'épaule. Où se trouvait-il? Pourquoi faisait-il donc une sieste en plein milieu de l'après-midi? Et, le plus important, pourquoi sentait-il une peau douce contre ses mains? Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sursauta vivement en voyant les cheveux d'or pâle de Malfoy. Il se trouvait dans le lit du Serpentard? Pourquoi se trouvait-il donc là? Oh Merlin tout puissant, il ne venait pas de faire la même erreur deux fois de suite, pas vrai? Il se rappela soudainement ce qui venait de se passer et soupira profondément. Il devait attendre la décision de Dumbledore. Il devait savoir s'il resterait à Poudlard. Sa maison. Ou bien si Dumbledore allait le mettre dehors. Il espérait que non. Mais, si cela devait arriver… Il devrait louer un appartement. D'ailleurs, qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait devoir se trouver une maison et l'aménager afin de pouvoir élever son bébé. Son bébé avec Malfoy.

-Monsieur Potter! Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

Harry se redressa soudainement et réveilla, par la même occasion, Malfoy. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le blond ouvrir lentement les yeux avant de s'étirer langoureusement. Il détourna immédiatement le regard en voyant la chemise de Malfoy se relever et laisser transparaître un peu de peau blanche et qu'il savait douce. Très douce. Oh Bordel… N'avait-il pas déjà eu sa leçon? N'avait-il pas compris les conséquences de penser avec son entre-jambe? Il était stupide ou quoi? Ouais… probablement qu'il était stupide… et un cas désespéré aussi. Un éclair d'impatience traversa les yeux de Dobby et Harry ne put que sourire piteusement avant de se lever du lit de Malfoy. Il avait bien dormi. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait aussi bien dormi? Ah Merlin tout puissant… Il ne pouvait pas continuer à penser de cette façon. Il allait finir par avoir de graves ennuies. Enfin, plutôt encore plus d'ennuies qu'il n'en avait déjà.

-Merci Dobby. Nous arrivons tout de suite.

L'elfe de maison hocha joyeusement la tête avant de disparaître dans un « pouf » sonore. Ce fut au tour de Malfoy de se redresser et, sans lui dire un seul mot, il se mit à marcher hors de sa chambre et visiblement en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Quel était son problème maintenant? Allait-il vraiment l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de leur réunion? C'était ridicule franchement! Voilà pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec Malfoy. Son humeur n'était jamais égale. Une minute il pouvait l'embrasser passionnément et l'autre il l'envoyait promener. Comment était-il censé comprendre une personne pareille? Il allait devoir s'habituer à son tempérament pourtant. Ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble. Il fallait absolument qu'ils s'entendent ou tout était fichu d'avance. Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement face à la statue qui barrait le bureau de Dumbledore et se tourna vivement vers lui.

-Potter, tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas?

Est-ce que Malfoy réalisait seulement la vulnérabilité qui transparaissait sur son visage? Même s'il essayait d'avoir l'air impassible et froid, il y avait une fissure dans sa carapace. Est-ce qu'il réalisait seulement qu'il était bien plus attirant de cette façon? Merde alors! Il avait besoin que Malfoy ait l'air d'un prince de glace. Il avait besoin qu'il soit fort et invincible. Il avait besoin… Bon, il devait se calmer. Il était le plus mature. Merlin quel horreur… Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de garder son calme. Malfoy avait les hormones sans dessous-dessus sans compter qu'il était celui qui portait l'enfant. En tant que père… il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'avoir l'air fort même s'il avait envie d'hurler. Il se saisit doucement de la main du blond et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer Malfoy. Peut-être va-t-on se faire renvoyer. Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Dumbledore.

Un éclair traversa les yeux gris et Harry sentit une légère panique se faufiler à l'intérieur de lui. Malfoy ne devait pas se remettre à pleurer. Il n'avait pas les mots pour le rassurer, bon sang! Que voulait-il qu'il lui dise? Que tout allait bien se passer? Qu'ils vivaient dans le pays des Bisounours et qu'il y avait toujours une solution parce qu'ils étaient dans le camp des gentils? Il était vraiment pathétique.

-Mais, je peux te promettre que je vais être là, avec toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas très rassurant et que je suis immature et stupide, mais je suis là. D'accord?

Super… N'y avait-il pas des cours afin de savoir quoi dire? Dire à Malfoy qu'il allait être là pour lui… quel magnifique moyen de le rassurer. N'était-il pas le type qui avait failli l'abandonner et qui n'avait rien voulu savoir de cet enfant? N'était-il pas un gamin de 17 ans qui ne savait pas comment aimer convenablement? Ouais… Il était définitivement un véritable prix de consolation pour Malfoy. Putain de merde! Il écarquilla vivement les yeux en sentant la main de Malfoy se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Les yeux gris le fixaient avec une étrange intensité qui le fit déglutir avec peine.

-Merci Potter. Je suis heureux que ce soit toi le père de mon enfant.

Le blond lui tourna brusquement le dos et cogna à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Harry n'arrivait plus à respirer. Malfoy était heureux qu'il soit le père? Ne lui en voulait-il pas d'avoir été un lâche? Ne lui en voulait-il pas de n'avoir pas pris de précaution et de l'avoir baisé toute la nuit sur le lit d'Hagrid? Il s'agissait de sa première fois franchement! Cela aurait du être plus spécial et magnifique! Il y aurait du avoir de la musique, des fleurs, au moins des draps propres! Il y aurait… une minute. De quoi parlait-il? La première fois de Malfoy ne le concernait en rien? Devenait-il stupide? À quoi pensait-il? Ils allaient peut-être être mis dehors et lui pensait à la première fois de Malfoy? Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il grimpa alors les marches d'escaliers, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dumbledore racla bruyamment sa gorge qu'il redressa la tête.

-Asseyez-vous. Déclara calmement le directeur. Moi et le professeur McGonagall sommes arrivés à une décision.

Ça y est. Il avait les mains moites à présent. Tout allait bien se passer. Il avait de l'argent. Il pouvait engager un professeur à domicile. D'accord, cela voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas finir l'année avec ses amis. Mais, ce n'était pas grave. Sa vie avait changé à présent. Il était prêt à faire des sacrifices. Il en était capable. Pas vrai? Oh Merlin tout puissant…

-Normalement, non seulement pour la réputation de l'école, mais aussi pour le bien-être de l'élève concerné, nous aurions suggéré à la mère de partir de l'école afin de mener sa grossesse à terme.

Une petite minute… cette histoire ne le concernait pas lui, mais _Malfoy_? C'était quoi cette connerie! Ils avaient fait ce bébé! Pas seulement Malfoy! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était celui qui portait cet enfant qu'il était le seul à devoir subir les conséquences! Il vit le Serpentard blanchir, mais garder une mine impassible.

-Mais, nous connaissons vos circonstances. Poursuivit calmement Dumbledore. Même si Monsieur Potter vous achetait une maison et vous payait un tuteur, vous seriez seul en attendant. Monsieur Potter ne l'acceptera jamais. Cette solution est donc exclue.

Entendait-il convenablement? Ce n'était pas possible… Est-ce que Dumbledore sous-entendait que Malfoy n'allait pas être mis dehors parce qu'il portait _son_ bébé? Si Malfoy avait porté le bébé de quelqu'un d'autre… est-ce que cela aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait été mis dehors peu importe sa situation?

-Dans votre état, Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans un dortoir. Vos besoins sont différents de ceux de vos camarades. Vous aurez donc un appartement à vous tout seul.

Il bouillonnait. Oui… Harry avait l'intention de brûler et s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il se serait jeté à la gorge de Dumbledore. Il… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Oui, tout marchait comme il le voulait, mais c'était injuste. Complètement injuste. Et McGonagall qui ne disait rien. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien? Ne réalisait-elle pas ce qui était entrain de se passer? Il ouvrit soudainement la bouche et fut couper dans son élan par la main fraiche de Malfoy se posant sur la sienne. Quoi? Le blond voulait qu'il ne dise rien? Il voulait… Bordel…

-Mais, étant donné votre condition, vous ne pourrez plus être préfet et vous ne pourrez plus jouer au Quidditch. Le professeur McGonagall vous conduira à vos appartements Monsieur Malfoy.

S'en était trop. Malfoy était le seul à devoir payer pour ses actions? Pour **leurs** actions? D'accord, il admettait que Malfoy ne pouvait pas continuer à jouer au Quidditch. C'était bien trop dangereux. Mais, ne plus être préfet? Pourquoi faire? Et il devait quitter son dortoir et s'exiler comme s'il gardait un secret inavouable? C'était quoi cette merde? S'énervait-il pour rien? Il l'ignorait complètement. La seule chose dont il était sur… c'était qu'il se trouvait dans une colère noire et destructrice qui n'était pas très jolie. Mais, il devait se contrôler. Pour Malfoy. Pour son bébé. Il devait…

-Je dormirais dans l'appartement de Malfoy. Déclara-t-il soudainement. Et je ne veux plus être dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Malfoy tourna vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il était bien trop occupé à fusiller du regard Dumbledore qui le fixait avec un petit sourire qui aurait pu dire n'importe quoi. Il savait que le directeur avait toujours fait preuve de favoritisme envers lui. Il en avait même était heureux. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il tellement en colère? Est-ce que lui aussi commençait à avoir les hormones en furie? Il faillit éclater de rire. Un rire vaguement hystérique, mais tout de même un rire.

-Très bien Monsieur Potter. Il n'y a qu'une chambre par contre. Je ne voudrais pas faire preuve de favoritisme.

Harry montra légèrement les dents avant que Malfoy ne se redressa, hochant doucement la tête.

-Je meurs de faim. Pourriez-vous nous montrer notre appartement plus tard? J'aimerais bien aller dans la grande salle.

-Très bien Monsieur Malfoy. Passer une bonne journée. Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron?

Harry aurait pu donner n'importe quoi pour lui faire avaler son stupide bonbon au citron. Il se contenta de tourner le dos au directeur et de partir du bureau, les dents serrées. Malfoy le suivait silencieusement, ayant l'air parfaitement. N'était-ce pas lui qui était enceint? Pourquoi était-il donc aussi calme? Était-il complètement stupide?

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère? S'indigna Harry. Il a été complètement injuste!

-Il ne pouvait pas renvoyer le sauveur du monde sorcier, Potter. Calme-toi et arrête ta crise d'hyperventilation. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu reçois un traitement de faveur.

Harry se serait volontiers mis à hurler à tue tête si Malfoy ne s'était pas mis à rire doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Qu'y avait-il donc de si drôle?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? Aboya le brun.

-Toi, bien évidemment. Répliqua placidement Malfoy. Tu as renoncé au Quidditch et tu as accepté de dormir avec moi uniquement par esprit de _justice_. Tu es tellement Griffondor… Si notre enfant est comme toi je risque de vivre une vie fort intéressante.

Malfoy continua alors à s'esclaffer tout en marchant vers la Grande Salle.

-Malfoy! C'est un compliment ou une insulte? Demanda Harry.

-J'ai couché avec toi tout en connaissant ta personnalité. Penses-y tout seul.

Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de se souvenir de cette nuit de passion. Harry se secoua doucement la tête avant de suivre le blond.

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 12**

-Tu as fait **quoi**? Hurla Ron à s'en arracher les poumons

Harry se contenta de l'ignorer tout en continuant à emballer ses affaires. Angelina avait déjà menacé de lui arracher la tête. Très lentement. Un frisson de peur le traversa en se souvenant du regard fulminant de la jeune fille. Il était convaincu qu'elle lui aurait arraché l'entre-jambe si Ginny ne l'avait pas sauvé. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Ron lui rabattre les oreilles avec son choix. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire voilà tout. Comment était-ce juste que Malfoy doive tout abandonner alors que lui continuait à jouer au Quidditch et à s'amuser avec ses amis? Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait toujours monter sur un balai s'il le désirait. D'accord, cela lui manquerait, comme beaucoup de chose lui manquerait. Mais, s'il ne pouvait pas sacrifier le Quidditch… Comment allait-il faire pour être un bon père? Il s'agissait d'un test. Maintenant, il devait simplement apprendre à cohabiter avec Malfoy sans que celui-ci ne réussisse à le rendre dingue avant la naissance de leur enfant. Un exploit.

-Tu es l'attrapeur le plus doué depuis des générations et tu oses partir de la sorte! Es-tu fou? Tu risques d'offenser les Dieux du Quidditch qui t'ont généreusement donné ce don! Je n'irais pas te sauver en enfer mon vieux!

Pourquoi est-ce que Ron était son meilleur ami déjà? Après tout, le roux aurait du se réjouir du fait qu'il n'était pas renvoyé de Poudlard et non commencé à hurler comme un dégénéré parce qu'il quittait le Quidditch! Il devait apprendre à mettre ses priorités en place, bon sang!

-Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une bonne chose. Interrompit calmement Hermione. Harry a fait ce qui était juste. Tu devrais être fier de lui, Ronald Weasley.

Le brun lança immédiatement un regard de profonde gratitude à Hermione alors que celle-ci roulait des yeux en direction de Ron. Le rouquin devint rouge coquelicot avant de pointer un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

-Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle! Elle sait à peine monter sur un balai!

-Ron! Il s'agissait de justice ce qui est bien plus important que de monter sur un stupide balai et gagner une stupide coupe.

La mine outragée de son meilleur ami le fit rire malgré lui alors qu'un sourire goguenard se former sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ron finit par lever les bras au ciel avant de partir de la chambre en marmonnant des : « Dieux du Quidditch en colère. Malédiction. M'en fiche. Bien chercher. ». Harry prit alors sa valise dans ses mains et lança un regard circulaire à son dortoir. Il avait toujours adoré ce dortoir. Il s'y était senti chez lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti chez lui. Est-ce qu'un appartement avec Malfoy lui donnerait l'impression d'être chez lui? Et si le blond décidait d'afficher les couleurs de Serpentard partout? Et s'il commençait à lui hurler dessus parce qu'il oubliait de ranger ses chaussettes? Et s'il… Il allait devoir s'habituer voilà tout. Il ne pouvait pas contrarier Malfoy. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Même s'il n'avait pas encore un ventre rebondi, il était tout de même enceint. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à lui hurler dessus et à chercher la bagarre. Malfoy finirait certainement par éclater en sanglot ou à lui jeter un mauvais sort. Il ne pouvait dire laquelle de ces deux options lui faisaient le plus peur.

-Tu es vraiment courageux Harry. Bien plus que la plupart des jeunes de notre âge. Fit remarquer Hermione en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais merde! Déclara-t-il.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que ma cousine est tombée enceinte à 18 ans?

-Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent alors que ses mains se crispaient sur sa valise.

-Non.

-Elle était une gentille fille, tu sais. Pleine de vie. Et j'ai vu cette joie disparaître quand elle a eu son bébé. Je ne dis pas qu'un bébé n'est pas quelque chose de merveilleux. Mais, lorsque nous ne sommes pas prêts… Et bien, ça peut détruire une vie. Je ne voulais pas ça pour toi.

Le Griffondor entoura vivement Hermione de son bras libre, la serrant contre son torse. Il avait l'impression d'être si différent et pourtant d'être le même. Comme s'il avait soudainement vieilli de 100 ans tout en restant figé dans le présent. Quelle impression bizarre…

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, Mione. Murmura Harry. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Bon je dois aller trouver Malfoy à présent.

-Tu sais, vous allez avoir un bébé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à l'appeler par son nom de famille?

Harry déglutit avec peine et préféra ne pas répondre à la question et partit après un vague « au revoir ». Tout en marchant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Après tout, il avait couché avec Malfoy. Il avait caressé, touché, embrassé… Bon, il avait tout vu du blond et ils allaient avoir un bébé… Mais, l'appeler par son prénom… il avait l'impression de traverser une ligne invisible connue de lui seul. Et puis, il était fort probable que le Serpentard lui arrache la tête s'il osait l'appeler par son prénom. Mais, ils allaient avoir un bébé et ils allaient dormir dans le même lit pendant près de 9 mois alors… Une minute. Il allait _dormir_ dans le **même lit** que _Malfoy_. Un éclair traversa ses reins et il faillit pousser un grognement sonore. Il devait arrêter de penser avec son entre-jambe. C'était ça qui l'avait mis dans cette situation et il n'allait certainement pas continuer maintenant. Il s'empressa alors d'arriver jusqu'au tableau qui gardait l'entrée de son nouvel appartement et prit une profonde respiration. Et voilà. Sa nouvelle vie allait réellement commencer à présent. Et il était prêt. Enfin, il espérait être prêt.

-Bébé Griffondor et Serpentard.

Il fallait être Dumbledore pour penser à un mot de passe aussi débile. Harry roula doucement des yeux avant de regarder autour de lui. Où se trouvait Malfoy? Il avait laissé le blond ici, il y a 3 heures de cela et maintenant il ne se trouvait plus dans le salon? Son regard s'attarda à peine sur les décorations modestes de l'appartement, sur la couleur bleu ciel des murs et sur le mobilier simple mais élégant. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre, prêt à hurler le nom du Serpentard et sa salive se bloqua aussitôt dans sa gorge. Malfoy se trouvait dans la chambre, penché. Et avait-il précisé qu'il portait des shorts minuscules qui dévoilaient un peu trop ses longues jambes blanches et qui moulaient son fessier. Un magnifique fessier. Un fessier qu'il avait vu de très près. Un fessier… Il détourna brusquement le regard et s'obligea à ne pas penser avec son entre-jambe! Bon sang! Quand allait-il arrêter d'être obnubilé par le corps de Malfoy! Il y avait succombé une seule fois et le résultat avait été catastrophique! Le blond se tourna soudainement vers lui et le dévisagea de haut en bas.

-Potter, enfin de retour. Déclara-t-il froidement. J'imagine que toi et tes amis Griffondors avaient du avoir des « au revoir » larmoyants. Que cela est triste.

-Et toi? Je sais que les Serpents ne pleurent pas, mais tout de même…

-Nous avons de la dignité, contrairement à vous. Fit remarquer nonchalamment le blond. Nous ne sommes pas des mauviettes.

Et voilà. Cela faisait 3 secondes qu'ils cohabitaient et il avait déjà envie de l'étrangler. Surtout lorsque le Serpentard lui lança un petit sourire goguenard tout en marchant dans sa direction. Contre sa volonté, les yeux d'Harry descendirent aussitôt en direction des jambes fines et il ravala difficilement sa salive. Était-ce lui ou il faisait drôlement chaud ici? Le blond s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et son petit sourire au coin lui donna l'envie folle de le battre à coups de poing.

-Tout ira bien Potter. Tu ne passeras que tes nuits ici. Tu ne perdras pas tes gentils et mignons amis. Vous pourrez continuer à vous tenir la main tout en chantant « Kumbaya » autour d'un feu de -camp.

-Si tu veux vraiment le savoir Malfoy… La plupart de mes camarades de classe voulaient m'étrangler parce que j'ai quitté l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Je les comprends. Quelle décision stupide.

Le blond fit alors un vague geste de main avant de se préparer à partir. Harry s'empressa d'enrouler l'une de ses mains autour du bras du Serpentard et ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents.

-Malfoy… Est-ce que tu veux que cette cohabitation marche ou bien veux-tu que nous nous tuions en moins d'une semaine?

-Ah… s'il te plait Potter. Tu ne lèveras certainement pas la main sur moi. Tu n'osais pas me frapper lorsque je ne portais pas ton bébé, alors maintenant… Je suis en sécurité.

Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy était aussi désagréable soudainement? Non, il avait tord. Malfoy avait toujours été désagréable. Ces derniers jours avaient été un miracle. Ou probablement une conséquence du choc d'apprendre qu'il attendait l'enfant de son pire ennemi. Sa main se crispa autour du bras délicat alors que ses yeux flamboyaient.

-Ça doit vraiment être pénible pour toi d'attendre le bébé de ton pire ennemi.

-Potter, franchement. Tu n'es pas mon pire ennemi. Je n'aurais jamais couché avec mon pire ennemi.

-Alors, pourquoi avoir couché avec moi? Cracha le brun. Tes nombreux anciens petits-amis ne savaient pas comment faire?

Une lueur étrange apparut dans les yeux gris avant que Malfoy ne passe une main hésitante dans ses cheveux. Il n'allait pas lui répondre. Bien évidemment qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre. Il s'agissait de Malfoy. Ce type respirait pour le mettre en colère.

-Potter ce n'est pas parce que tu es sorti avec 1 personne et demi dans ta vie que moi je suis sorti avec plusieurs personnes.

-Et demi? S'exclama Harry.

-Je ne vais pas compter la Weaslette. Déclara Drago. Tu n'aimes pas les filles. Et sortir avec cet imbécile de Poufsouffle… Combien de temps aviez-vous duré déjà? Trois jours? Quatre?

-Est-ce que tu cherches la bagarre Malfoy? Ou bien essayes-tu de tester ma patience?

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne se dégage brusquement de son étreinte, le dépassant aisément. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. Il ignorait s'il risquait de l'étouffer de ses mains ou bien de l'embrasser passionnément. Ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée dans les deux cas.

-Potter, nous passons notre vie à être en désaccord. Ce n'est pas parce que nous allons soudainement être parents que tout doit changer entre nous.

-Il n'y a plus rien de normal entre nous Malfoy.

Le blond l'ignora avec superbe et Harry fut obligé de le retenir en lui prenant les bras. Le Serpentard se trouvait encore dos à lui et si Harry le rapprochait un peu plus… il reposerait contre son torse et il pourrait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux… sentir son corps contre le sien… il pourrait… Ah bordel.

-Nous allons avoir un bébé ensemble… Drago. Murmura-t-il. Nous ne pouvons plus nous chicaner comme des morveux. Nous devons être des adultes responsables.

-Qui t'as permis de m'appeler ainsi? Cracha Malfoy.

-Mon bébé qui se trouve dans ton ventre m'a permis de t'appeler ainsi.

Le blond se tourna alors d'un coup vers lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Malfoy se trouvait dans ses bras à présent. Merlin… Il espérait de tout son cœur que cet enfant hériterait du visage de Malfoy. Trop magnifique.

-Ne pourrions-nous pas garder une seule chose… une seule chose comme avant? Souffla le blond.

-Je ne pense pas.

Le sourire moqueur de Malfoy tomba alors soudainement et il baissa légèrement la tête. Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que de le prendre dans ses bras et essayer de le réconforter. Tout en s'obligeant catégoriquement à ne pas réagir à ce corps pressé contre le sien et à l'odeur de pêche qui s'échappait de ses cheveux d'or pâle.

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 13**

Après quelques instants, Harry sentit Drago se dégager de son étreinte et il dut retenir une légère plainte. Le corps du blond pressé contre le sien lui donnait le vertige. Comme s'il retournait enfin chez lui après des mois dans le désert. Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il savait pertinemment que le corps de Drago pouvait être encore plus accueillant… encore plus doux… souple comme une liane alors que leur bouche se cherchait désespérément et que leur souffle se mêlait… Merde! Il ne pouvait pas continuer à penser ainsi. Cette aventure d'une nuit… n'était qu'une histoire d'une nuit exactement. Il n'y avait rien de romantique entre lui et le Serpentard. Certes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à ce corps serré contre le sien, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler.

-Harry. Déclara doucement le blond, le faisant sursauter.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent alors que le Serpentard posait sa main sur sa bouche, le regardant avec effarement. Harry… Le blond ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom. Hormis une seule fois… lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois cette nuit-là… Une seule fois son nom était tombé de ses lèvres fines et il l'avait embrassé encore et encore… et il n'avait jamais été rassasié. Il l'avait voulu. Toujours plus fort, toujours plus durement. Toute la nuit. Bon, il avait besoin d'aller à la salle de bain et prendre une bonne douche froide. Il recula d'un pas et envoya un vague sourire au blond, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air suspicieux.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, si cela ne te dérange pas. Déclara-t-il calmement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça? Tu veux ma permission? Ou bien que je vienne te laver le dos? Demanda sarcastiquement le Serpentard.

Lui laver le dos et autre chose s'il le voulait bien. Harry ne répondit même pas au sarcasme de Drago et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui et se maudissant tout en se déshabillant. Il devait arrêter de penser avec son entre-jambe. C'est son foutue entre-jambe qui l'avait mis dans cette situation! D'accord, il avait 17 ans et cela voulait dire qu'il avait les hormones volatiles. Mais, il y avait bien plus important. Comme ne pas commencer à toucher Drago dans son sommeil, le mettre en colère et ainsi terminer leur relation qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe. Il ne pouvait plus penser avec sa libido. Il devait penser à sa relation avec le blond.

Parce que s'il n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec Drago… Comment allait-il élever cet enfant ensemble? Harry pénétra alors dans la douche et laissa l'eau coulée sur son corps alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils allaient avoir un bébé. Ils allaient avoir un bébé. Ils devaient trouver un appartement. Savoir ce qu'il allait faire de leur vie. Faire un plan d'avenir. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants à présent. Et, en tant qu'adulte, il se devait de convaincre son bas-ventre d'arrêter de faire des siennes et de le laisser respirer! Cette longue tirade sembla convaincre son bas-ventre et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la crispation dans son ventre disparaître. Il pouvait trouver Drago attirant sans pour autant l'imaginer dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Il finit par sortir de la douche et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant de pousser un grognement sonore. Il avait oublié ses vêtements. Bordel, il avait même oublié ses sous-vêtements! Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait sortir ainsi devant Drago?

Bon d'accord, le blond l'avait déjà vu nu, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était convenable que… Il n'y avait pas de solution. Il devait sortir et ignorer les yeux de Drago sur son corps. Il en était capable. Enfin, il espérait qu'il en était capable. Après une énième respiration, il se décida à sortir à l'extérieur et se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre où il avait laissé sa valise. Il allait devoir bientôt la défaire et s'installer dans son nouvel appartement. Dans sa nouvelle vie. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers le blond bien qu'il pouvait voir que celui-ci se trouvait sur leur lit. _Leur_ lit. Le lit dans lequel il allait dormir ensemble. Il allait vraiment se tirer une balle dans la tête et vite. Il prit rapidement son bas de pyjama et se demanda s'il devait mettre un chandail. Il ne dormait plus avec un chandail depuis des années, mais être torse nue alors que Drago était si près… Mauvaise idée. Pire que ça. **Danger**. Mais, il se sentait étouffer lorsqu'il dormait avec un chandail et…

-Potter, si tu cherches un moyen d'amener la paix dans le monde… Abandonne. Tu es loin d'être assez intelligent pour cela.

-Malfoy, va te faire foutre.

-Déjà fait. Regarde où cela nous a mené.

Harry roula des yeux tout en se sermonnant. Il avait appelé le Serpentard Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils devaient trouver un moyen d'être plus proches. Pour leur bébé. Mais, comment faire quand la mère de son bébé était aussi désagréable que tout? Et si son bébé était désagréable lui aussi? Non, il y avait un moyen de lutter contre le snobisme inné. Enfin, il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une main douce se poser sur son bras alors qu'un souffle chaud balayait sa nuque qu'Harry réalisa que Drago s'était rapproché de lui. Aussitôt, la crispation dans son bas-ventre revient avec une vengeance alors qu'il essayait vainement de se calmer.

-Potter, je suis sur que même toi tu peux prendre ton pyjama sans que cela prenne une heure. Il ne s'agit pas d'une opération si compliquée. Voyons voir… il te manque ton chandail. Prend un chandail.

-Je dors sans chandail. Répondit stupidement Harry.

-Si tu t'inquiètes pour ma vertu Potter, je te rappelle que j'ai tout vu. Toute la nuit d'ailleurs.

-Tu es censé m'appeler Harry. Fit remarquer le brun d'une voix essoufflée.

Il tourna sa tête vers le blond et tomba directement dans les yeux gris qui semblaient décidés à lui voler son âme. Il devait arrêter de penser avec son entre-jambe. Bon sang! Combien de fois devrait-il répéter ce mantra pour que celui-ci fonctionne? Il en avait marre de se répéter encore et encore.

-Harry.

D'accord, il devait se contrôler. Mais, comment pouvait-il faire ça si Drago murmurait son nom, les yeux dans les siens et sa bouche si proche de lui tandis que sa main caressait légèrement son bras nu? Ses muscles se tendirent contre la main gracile alors que la respiration du blond s'accélérait.

-Arrête. Siffla le Griffondor. Arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Arrête avant que je te lance sur ce lit et que je te fasse l'amour toute la nuit.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent brusquement avant que le blond ne recule de quelques pas. Une part d'Harry eut envie de soupirer de soulagement alors que l'autre avait envie d'hurler. Venait-il vraiment de dire une chose pareille à la mère de son futur enfant? Et si son bébé pouvait l'entendre? Bon, il devenait fou. Comment un fœtus aurait pu l'entendre? Ce n'était pas comme si ce bébé allait se mettre à parler dans sa tête. Il s'agissait d'un fœtus parfaitement normal et il ne voulait pas que ce fœtus sache qu'il avait des pensées perverses, bon sang!

-Merci de me prévenir cette fois-ci Potter. La dernière fois… je dois admettre que tu m'as pris par surprise.

-Le premier baiser t'a peut-être surpris, mais le reste…

-Disons que je ne réfléchissais plus avec la bonne tête si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Va t'habiller Potter. Il est tard.

Puis, le blond se coucha sur le lit, lui tournant résolument le dos. Harry enfila rapidement son boxer et son pantalon de pyjama tout en poussant un léger soupir. Il allait devoir dormir près de Malfoy alors que son corps semblait en pleine surchauffe. Quelle mauvaise idée. Mais, avait-il vraiment le choix? Il se coucha alors près du blond et ne put qu'observer ses cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Il pouvait se souvenir de leur douceur sur sa peau. De toute façon, Drago était doux de partout. Et son corps était brûlant… accueillant et… Bon, il devait dormir. Il ferma vivement les yeux et pria silencieusement pour que le sommeil vienne enfin le chercher.

()

Il fut réveillé brusquement en sentant le poids lourd qui se trouvait sur son épaule disparaître soudainement. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et eut le temps de voir Drago disparaître dans la toilette. Il se leva à son tour, se demandant avec perplexité ce que le blond pouvait bien faire dans la toilette à 4 heures du matin. Le déjeuner n'était pas servi avant 6heures et demi de toute façon. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de bain, il vit Drago pencher sur le bol de toilette entrain de vomir comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur son visage alors que le blond semblait sur le point de vomir ses propres entrailles. Ah… nausées matinales. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel de ne pas être celui qui portait cet enfant. Entre les vergetures, les chevilles gonflées, les nausées, les pleurs, les colères et les maux de tête… il n'aurait pas su où donner de la tête. Drago se releva alors lentement afin de se brosser les dents machinalement, l'air un peu absent. Harry s'approcha alors de lui, posant délicatement sa main sur son dos et le caressant doucement de haut en bas. Il espérait que son attitude était minimalement aidante. Il ignorait comment il se sentirait s'il devait se mettre à vomir chaque matin. Quelle horreur. Lorsque le blond eut fini de se rincer la bouche, celui-ci se tourna vers lui tout en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda le blond.

-J'habite ici. Répliqua Harry.

-Non, pourquoi es-tu dans la salle de bain avec moi? Penses-tu que je ne peux pas vomir sans que tu me tiennes la main?

-Malfoy… Non, _Drago_ arrête d'être aussi désagréable d'accord.

-Potter… Non, _Putain de Potter_ arrête de me dire quoi faire lorsque je viens de vomir. Ce petit rituel se déroule chaque matin alors tu me fiches la paix, compris?

Pourquoi avait-il couché avec ce type déjà? Ah oui… Il était sexy en diable. Pourquoi est-ce que Merlin lui avait donné un tel corps avec une attitude aussi détestable? Il l'ignorait complètement. Peut-être que Drago était en fait une sirène. Magnifique mais dangereux. Il était convaincu que le blond n'apprécierait pas d'être comparé à une femme moitié poisson. Harry finit par rouler des yeux avant d'entrainer le Serpentard jusqu'à leur chambre et de le coucher sur leur lit.

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose? Peut-être pourrais-tu manquer le premier cours et…

-Potter, calme-toi. Je suis enceint pas malade.

-Alors, est-ce que tu veux du chocolat? Des concombres avec de la crème fouettée?

-Le stupide stéréotype d'une personne enceinte qui se met à manger des trucs vraiment étranges est très stupide. Je ne veux rien manger. Je ne vais pas manquer l'école. Je viens de vomir parce que je porte un bébé alors tu me fiches la paix et tu me laisses respirer!

Il aurait du être offensé ou blessé dans ses sentiments. Mais, sérieusement… Drago avait l'air hilarant avec ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et son air de morveux sur le point d'avoir une crise. Pouvait-il vraiment prendre au sérieux quelqu'un dans cet état? Malgré lui, il se mit à rire aux éclats ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Ne ris pas de moi! Je suis malade! J'en ai marre!

-Oui, tu es très sensible en ce moment Drago je comprends… Les hormones et tout…

-Mes hormones sont en parfait état espèce de crétin!

Harry se contenta de continuer à rire alors que Drago vociférait des menaces de mort.

À suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… désolé! Désolé! Et encore désolé! J'étais en pleine période de fin de session et j'avais tellement d'examens que je passais ma vie à la bibliothèque! Mais, maintenant **j'ai fini l'école**! Je suis libre! (Bon d'accord, je dois travailler, mais j'aurai bien plus de temps libre!)

**Chapitre 14**

Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. En fait, si cette situation continuait, il était fort probable qu'il commette un meurtre. Il ne pouvait pas aller en prison maintenant, franchement! Il allait avoir un bébé! Alors, il devait serrer les dents et supporter la situation.

-Allez-vous vous la fermer, bordel! Finit par hurler Drago, visiblement à bout.

Le Griffondor esquissa un minuscule sourire en voyant Ron et Zabini sursauter violemment et arrêter de se disputer sur qui allait être le parrain de son futur enfant. Il aurait presqu'envie d'avoir des jumeaux uniquement pour avoir la paix.

-Si nous avons des jumeaux, chacun de vous pourra être le parrain. Déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Le coup de poing rageur qu'il reçut à l'arrière de la tête le fit grimacer de douleur et il ne put que lancer un regard courroucé en direction de Drago. Son regard se transforma immédiatement en voyant que le blond semblait sur le point de se jeter sur lui afin de l'étrangler. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter un tel traitement?

-Je refuse, _tu m'entends_, je refuse de devenir aussi énorme!

-J'ai une de mes tantes qui a pris 60lb après son accouchement. Déclara Zabini, pensif. Elle n'a jamais réussi à les perdre.

-Ma mère était vraiment mince avant d'accoucher! Poursuivit Ron. Mais, maintenant… lorsque je regarde ses photos, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre! C'est incroyable!

-Arrêtez de parler ainsi devant Malfoy! S'écria Hermione. Vous voyez bien que vous le troublez!

Harry se tourna alors vers le blond et sursauta violemment en voyant qu'il ne se trouvait plus à sa place. C'était quoi cette merde? Est-ce que Drago se prenait pour un ninja? Il ne pouvait pas disparaitre de la sorte! Il était enceint! Il se leva alors à son tour, bien décidé à le retrouver. Il ne devait pas être allé bien loin. Peut-être dans leur chambre. Sinon, il n'aurait qu'à prendre la carte des maraudeurs et le retrouver. Pour ensuite lui crier dessus. Franchement! Et s'il tombait! Et s'il se mettait à vomir! Et si… Bon, peut-être était-il un peu paranoïaque, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'inconscience du Serpentard. Il pénétra vivement dans leur chambre et s'arrêta, figé par le choc. Drago se trouvait devant un miroir, le chandail relevé et observant sous tous les angles son ventre. Sa peau était vraiment crémeuse… et il savait déjà qu'elle était aussi douce que de la soie. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec peine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Potter?

-« Miroir, miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle »? Déclara le brun, un sourire hésitant aux lèvres.

Le regard perplexe que lui lança le Serpentard fit rapidement disparaitre son sourire et il vit entendit Drago pousser un long soupir tout en se caressant le ventre.

-Seulement deux mois et regarde-moi! S'écria-t-il. Je vais prendre 100lb après ce bébé. Je vais devenir une Molly Weasley. Achète-moi une perruque rouge Potter.

Devait-il se mettre à rire ou essayer de le consoler en chantant qu'il était très mince et que tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes? Il se secoua doucement la tête et s'approcha du blond avant de poser ses mains autour de sa taille. Il ne voyait pas vraiment de différence. Le Serpentard était vraiment stupide

-Drago, plus tu seras gros, plus je serai heureux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça?

-Ça veut dire que notre bébé va être grand! N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle?

-Ta gueule Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être petit?

Le Griffondor roula rapidement des yeux avant de prendre le blond dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une princesse en détresse. Le petit cri que lança Drago lui fit sourire de délice alors qu'il s'amusait à le faire bouger de haut en bas.

-Tu es encore léger comme une plume, et puis ne dit-on pas que les femmes enceintes rayonnent?

-Je vais te faire voir des étoiles très bientôt Potter lorsque je te donnerai un coup de poing que tu n'oublieras pas de si tôt!

Harry arrêta alors de le faire aller et venir dans tous les sens et se contenta de le tenir dans ses bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait voir ce rougissement sur les joues de Drago. Le blond rougissait tellement facilement…

_Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était entrain de faire ça. En fait, plutôt une part de lui était occupée à courir en cercle tout en hurlant à tue-tête qu'il était fou. Complètement fou. Mais, bon sang qu'il envoyait balader cette part de lui! Il plaqua aisément Malfoy sur le lit et le dévisagea pendant quelques longues secondes. Merlin qu'il était superbe. Avait-il même déjà vu quelqu'un de si magnifique? Non, probablement pas. Ses lèvres se reposèrent sur celles du blond et il lui écarta doucement les jambes afin de se mettre entre elles. Demain, il réfléchirait aux conséquences de ses actes. Demain, il se souviendrait que Malfoy avait été son ennemi et qu'il ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Pour l'instant, il était bien trop obnubilé par son corps. _

-Potter! Bon sang! Lâche-moi à la fin!

Il revint brusquement au temps présent et se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il s'empressa de laisser Drago descendre et celui-ci en profita pour remettre son chandail en place. Pourquoi se souvenait-il encore de cette nuit de passion? Une nuit qui n'allait jamais se reproduire d'ailleurs. N'était-ce pas se tenter pour rien? Drago ne voudrait certainement jamais… il ne voudrait certainement jamais recoucher avec lui. Et qui pouvait lui en vouloir? Il était l'imbécile qui n'avait pas pris ses protections. Mais, à quoi pensait-il? Lui non plus ne voulait plus coucher avec Drago! Il lança un long regard au blond qui continuait à se fixer dans le miroir, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, et se secoua la tête. Erreur. Il avait envie de coucher avec lui. Oh merde.

-Potter arrête d'être dans la lune! Tu as l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude.

-Si je te disais que je voulais coucher avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu répondrais?

Oh Merlin tout puissant! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire une chose pareille! Était-il idiot! Bien évidemment qu'il était idiot! Coucher de nouveau avec Malfoy? Et pourquoi ne pas se jeter dans la gueule d'un lion et en finir avec sa vie?

-Non! Ne répond pas! Je suis désolé d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide.

-C'était une question stupide, en effet. La réponse me semble évidente non?

Oui, elle l'était. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi déçu? Il savait déjà que Drago ne voudrait jamais recoucher avec lui. Cette nuit avait été une erreur stupide. La meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de sa vie, mais une nuit stupide quand même. Le blond s'approcha alors de lui et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage, le fixant avec curiosité.

-Pourquoi Potter? Veux-tu recoucher avec moi?

-Arrête de m'appeler Potter. Répondit évasivement Harry.

-Harry… veux-tu coucher avec moi?

L'éclair qui lui traversa les reins lui disait clairement qu'il était temps de reculer. Et vite. Reculer avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de très stupide.

_Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir en même temps que Malfoy. Il ne pouvait que regarder ses doigts s'enfouir à l'intérieur du corps gracile et attendre avec impatience le moment où il pourrait, à son tour, en faire de même. Encore et encore… jusqu'à en perdre la tête. _

-Ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Vraiment, vraiment une mauvaise idée. Commença le brun. Une magnifique, jouissive, incroyable idée. Mais, très mauvaise idée quand même.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre Potter.

Le blond se détourna alors de lui, sans lui lancer un seul autre regard.

-Je vais aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards. À plus tard.

-Pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi, Drago? Demanda violemment Harry. Tu m'as toujours regardé de haut. Tu me traitais comme un moins-que-rien. Mais, tu m'as donné ta virginité. Cela n'a pas le moindre sens!

-Tu me poses souvent cette question Potter. Mais, toi aussi tu me regardais de haut et avec mépris. Et pourtant…. Tu as couché avec moi. Pour tout te dire, c'est **toi** qui as commencé!

-Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé en premier! Mais, tu as répondu Malfoy!

-N'ai-je pas le droit de te trouver attirant Potter?

-Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu aurais été prêt à coucher avec tous les hommes que tu trouves _attirants_.

Merlin…. Pourquoi voulait-il donc tant savoir la réponse? N'était-ce pas suffisant de savoir que Malfoy l'avait trouvé assez attirant pour coucher avec lui? N'y avait-il pas des choses bien plus importantes? Comme aller chercher un appartement, acheter des vêtements et des jouets pour bébé. Pas se disputer sur le pourquoi du comment avec celui qui portait son enfant! Il poussa un long soupir avant de poser une main ferme sur l'épaule du blond.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis fatigué.

-Potter… la raison pour laquelle j'ai couché avec toi… est une raison que tu ne devineras jamais. Par contre, moi je sais pertinemment pourquoi tu as couché avec moi.

-Pourquoi?

-Désir sexuel. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué. Tu n'apprécies pas ma personnalité, mais mon corps. Maintenant, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. Demain, nous irons à la recherche d'un appartement, temporaire bien évidemment, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-D'accord.

Cette fois-ci, le blond lui tourna définitivement le dos et partit sans dire un mot. Il avait couché avec Malfoy uniquement pour son corps? C'était la vérité. La pure vérité. Alors, pourquoi avait-il donc si mal au cœur en pensant que Malfoy croyait cela de lui? Il n'avait pas tord. Il avait parfaitement raison. Et il en valait de même pour lui. Une raison qu'il ne devinerait jamais? La raison de Malfoy était la même que la sienne! Qui avait-il donc à comprendre? Il se laissa alors choir sur le lit et ferma péniblement les yeux. Ils allaient devoir trouver un appartement demain. Un vrai appartement. Pour une vraie vie de famille. Une boule se forma dans son estomac et il grimaça légèrement. Inspirer…. Expirer…. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à paniquer. Pas encore. Il s'était décidé non? Et plus les mois avançaient… plus ce bébé arriverait rapidement. Il était prêt à ce bébé. Enfin il l'espérait. Pas contre, il n'était nullement prêt à Malfoy. Merde…

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 15**

-Pas question. Déclara froidement Drago, les yeux plissés.

Harry s'obligea à prendre une profonde respiration avant de prendre la tête blonde et de l'enfoncer dans le mur le plus proche. Est-ce que le Serpentard faisait exprès? Comment était-ce possible de refuser 5 appartements d'un seul coup? Pour qui se prenait-il? Ah oui… il avait oublié qu'il parlait du grand, du merveilleux Drago Malfoy! Il ne pouvait pas vivre n'importe où franchement! Il ne pouvait qu'avoir la crème de la crème! Harry se fichait éperdument d'où il vivait tant qu'il avait de l'eau courante et un chauffage. Que demander de plus? Il avait vécu dans un placard durant plus de la moitié de sa vie! Et cet appartement était très bien! Des grandes chambres, un beau salon, des salles de bains séparées, mais non… ce n'était jamais assez bien pour ce stupide Serpentard. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'avait aucune envie que Malfoy lui arrache la tête ou pire se mette à pleurer comme une Madeleine. Il ne pouvait que se contenter d'hocher positivement la tête à chacune des plaintes de Malfoy. La salle de bain était trop petite. Là elle était trop grande. La cuisine était disproportionnée. Le plancher penchait. Les fenêtres n'étaient pas assez grandes, il se sentait étouffé. Les fenêtres étaient trop grandes, il n'était pas un exhibitionniste. Ah bordel de merde! Il prit une bonne inspiration en sortant à l'extérieur et jeta un regard venimeux en direction de Malfoy. Si cet enfant ressemblait au blond… Il allait devoir trouver la montagne la plus la proche afin qu'il puisse se jeter par-dessus bord.

-Potter, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne participes pas plus? Je ne vais pas élever cet enfant tout seul que je sache! Aurais-tu perdu ta langue?

Il n'allait pas perdre patience. En fait, il était calme. Incroyablement calme. Il était un arbre… un grand arbre silencieux qui ne se laissait pas déranger par les contrariétés de la vie. Il entendait le bruit de la rivière à côté de lui. Tellement apaisant…. La main gracile de Malfoy passa rapidement devant ses yeux, le dérangeant dans son imitation.

-Je te parle Potter! Tu dois donner ton opinion! Je ne…

-C'est une maison Malfoy! Une stupide _maison_! N'importe où fera l'affaire, Merlin!

Il vit le blond ouvrir lentement la bouche avant de plisser dangereusement les sourcils. Puis, à sa grande surprise, Malfoy laissa échapper un reniflement dédaigneux avant de partir sans l'attendre. Oh parce que maintenant il allait devoir courir après lui? Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague. Il poussa un long soupir avant de partir derrière le Serpentard. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent parfaitement silencieux avant que le blond ne crispe les poings.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que représente une maison? Demanda-t-il glacialement.

-C'est un endroit où nous dormons, mangeons et vivons. Tu en fais vraiment trop Malfoy…

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que cet enfant habite dans un endroit qu'il déteste. Il n'y a rien de pire au monde que de vivre dans une maison que l'on déteste…

Harry se tourna vivement en direction du blond et vit que celui-ci fixait le sol, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Une maison détestée? Lui aussi avait déjà détesté sa maison. Enfin, s'il avait même déjà considéré la maison de son oncle comme sa propre maison. Sa famille lui avait toujours fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était un invité toléré. Son enfant n'allait pas vivre dans un tel endroit.

-Est-ce que tes parents étaient… En fait je veux dire… ce sont les parents qui font l'atmosphère de la maison non? Ce n'est pas la maison en tant que telle.

-De toute évidence, tu n'es jamais allé au Manoir Malfoy.

Une grimace explicite se forma sur le beau visage du Serpentard avant qu'il ne relève brusquement la tête dans sa direction.

-Il y avait des fantômes dans cette maison! Pas de vrais fantômes comme à Poudlard, mais… des tas de courants d'air et de rideaux flottants et les tableaux faisaient vraiment peur! C'était un véritable cauchemar! Et elle était tellement énorme! Je n'arrêtais pas de me perdre! C'était horrible!

Harry éclata soudainement de rire alors que Drago posait ses mains sur ses hanches et continuait à vociférer.

-Ma mère avait une chambre rose, une chambre bleue, une chambre violette! J'avais l'impression que j'allais devenir aveugle avant mon âge. Et je devais supporter les stupides invités qui ne cessaient de vanter la beauté des lieux. Et les écuries! Les maudites écuries! Les chevaux étaient…

Est-ce que le visage du Serpentard avait toujours été aussi expressif? Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait absolument tout lire sur celui-ci et c'était tellement… tellement agréable. Le blond semblait presqu'accessible. Si humain… Quelle beauté, Merlin tout puissant. Il avait toujours été attirant, mais maintenant… maintenant, il était au summum de sa beauté.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique. Déclara-t-il stupidement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'il devenait rouge pivoine. Malfoy se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur avant de croiser les bras sur son torse gracile.

-Je le sais Potter. Maintenant, trouvons un stupide appartement, mes pieds me font souffrir le martyr.

-Ta bouche me fait souffrir le martyr, alors nous sommes quittes.

-Ahahaha, très drôle Potter.

-Je ne blaguais pas. Elle n'arrête pas de bouger pour absolument ne rien dire de pertinent! Et elle bouge encore et encore… cette bouche tellement…

Sensuelle. Ah bon sang, il devenait vraiment fou! Pouvait-il passer une seule journée sans penser à sa libido ou était-ce trop lui demandé? Il jeta un rapide regard à Drago qui se contentait de lui envoyer des regards meurtriers. Bien. Excellent même. Mieux valait que le blond pense qu'il l'insulte plutôt qu'il apprenne qu'il pensait à sa bouche. Et à ce que celle-ci pouvait faire… Il était vraiment un cas désespéré. Il entendit soudainement Malfoy pousser un léger soupir avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien. Répondit rapidement le blond.

-Non, il y a quelque chose.

-Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien.

-Malfoy!

-Potter.

-Non, Drago!

-Potter.

Ce type le rendait vraiment fou. Pourquoi refusait-il donc de l'appeler par son prénom? Qu'est-ce que son prénom avait bien pu lui faire? Ou bien était-ce qu'il ne supportait pas d'avoir le moindre lien avec lui? Son cœur se crispa férocement dans sa poitrine et il haussa nonchalamment les sourcils. C'était ridicule. Drago allait avoir son bébé. Ils étaient déjà liés. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens de toute façon.

-Alors, tu me dis ce qu'il y a avant que je ne t'y oblige. Menaça calmement le brun.

-Comment?

-En t'embrassant.

-Super menace. Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça Potter.

-En te baisant à même le sol.

-Pitoyable.

-En te décoiffant.

Cette fois-ci, il vit les yeux de Drago s'écarquiller avant que celui-ci ne lui lancer une grimace explicite.

-Je veux… Je veux du chocolat.

-Et alors?

-Non, tu ne comprends pas_. Je veux du chocolat_! Hurla le blond.

-Et alors?

-Je suis entrain de devenir… de devenir un stupide stéréotype! Bientôt je ne verrai plus mes pieds et je m'assiérai sur un canapé entrain de manger du popcorn. Je vais commencer à me plaindre de la douleur de mes mamelons et du fait que je n'arrive plus à me lever!

-Mais… tu es enceint. Fit remarquer Harry

-Exactement! Je suis une grosse baleine enceinte qui est entrain de devenir un stéréotype!

Le blond enfouit alors sa tête entre ses mains en reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Est-ce qu'il pleurait? Que devait-il faire exactement? Devait-il le réconforter? Lui parler? Il posa lentement sa main sur le dos de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter? Cracha le blond. Va me chercher du chocolat espèce d'enculé!

Ok… il avait eu moins peur du dragon qu'il avait dû affronter lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers plutôt que Drago. N'était-ce pas mauvais signe? Il recula lentement et s'empressa de partir en direction du dépanneur le plus proche. Malfoy ne lui avait même pas dit quelle marque de chocolat il désirait. S'il revenait avec la mauvaise marque… Le blond risquait de l'étrangler ou même pire… Pourquoi avait-il couché avec Malfoy déjà? Stupidité voilà tout. Il prit la première tablette qui lui tomba sous la main et s'empressa de partir en direction du Serpentard. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt en voyant que le blond parlait avec un grand brun aux yeux bleus et au sourire étincelant. Il allait lui faire ravaler ses dents à cet enfoiré…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait nonchalante.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Martin et je suis en séjour en Angleterre pour quelques semaines. Je viens de France vous voyez.

Un Français. Il détestait les Français. Depuis quand détestait-il les Français? Il n'aurait su le dire. Et il détestait particulièrement les « Martin ». Qu'est-ce que ce nom voulait dire de toute façon? Imbécile probablement. Il trouverait certainement une définition dans le dictionnaire. Ou il en inventerait une. Au choix. Il tendit sans un mot sa tablette à Drago qui s'empressa de la dévorer.

-Alors, j'adorerai fait le tour de cette magnifique ville. Pourriez-vous me faire cet honneur Monsieur Malfoy?

-Malheureusement, Drago va être très occupé. Surtout que dans quelques semaines, il sera le double de son poids et ne pourra pas vraiment se déplacer. Vous voyez « Martin »… Il porte _notre_ bébé.

Il eut l'immense satisfaction de voir le crétin de Martin disparaitre après avoir bégayé quelques stupidités. Et voilà. Mission accomplie. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Drago le fixer avec perplexité et indifférence.

-Je n'allais pas sortir avec lui. Fit-il remarquer avec ennuie. Pas besoin de le faire fuir.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

-Tu es vraiment stupide Potter. Être jaloux pour si peu. C'est assez pathétique.

-Moi, jaloux! S'indigna Harry. N'importe quoi!

-Oui, oui... Allons-y.

Et Malfoy continua à marcher comme s'il ne venait pas de dire quelque chose de vraiment choquant. Ce type était vraiment un fou.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

Message de l'auteur: Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière... mais j'étais vraiment occupée et préoccupée alors...

**Chapitre 16**

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Pourtant, cela faisait près de deux semaines que cet… incident était arrivé, mais il était complètement obsédé. Lui… jaloux? La seule pensée lui donnait l'envie de rire comme un malade mental avant de se jeter en bas d'une fenêtre. Lui jaloux? À cause de Drago? Et quoi encore! Il n'était pas du tout jaloux! Il était le summum de la sérénité! Pourquoi aurait-il éprouvé la moindre de jalousie? Drago n'était pas à lui et il ne voulait certainement pas qu'il lui appartienne! Être en couple avec le blond revenait à se jeter l'aveda kedavra. Le seul avantage serait le sexe et même là… Harry n'était pas prêt à sacrifier sa santé mentale afin de satisfaire les exigences de sa libido qui se refusait à le laisser tranquille. Il avait besoin de plus de temps libre avec sa main droite. Malheureusement, Drago était partout. Et il était beaucoup plus raisonnable d'ignorer ses besoins naturels plutôt que d'ordonner au Serpentard de sortir de la toilette. Il aurait le droit soit à une crise de colère, soit à une crise de larmes. Il ignorait laquelle de ces deux options le terrifiait le plus. Il se leva rapidement en entendant quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Il ne devait pas s'agir de Drago et ses deux meilleurs amis évitaient son appartement comme la peste, alors qui… Il ouvrit doucement celle-ci et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son parrain. Oh merde… il allait avoir droit au long sermon, pas vrai? Il n'avait pu que remercier le ciel en apprenant que son parrain avait dû repartir, mais maintenant il était de retour…

-Est-ce que je peux rentrer?

Une part de lui avait envie de lui répondre « non ». Mais, il était censé être adulte à présent. Un adulte acceptait ses responsabilités et les réprimandes qui venaient avec ses foutues responsabilités. Il hocha faiblement la tête avant d'inviter son parrain à l'intérieur. Les deux s'assirent dans la cuisine et Harry ne put que se sentir étouffer par le silence religieux qui les entourait. Où était la bouteille de vodka lorsqu'il en avait besoin?

-J'ai entendu dire que tu allais garder cet enfant. Commença prudemment Sirius.

-Ouais.

-J'imagine que tu es sur de ta décision.

-Ouais.

Avait-il l'air trop gamin en répondant « ouais »? Aurait-il dû répondre « Bien évidemment, très cher »? N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'un adulte responsable répondait? Il devait vraiment aller se saouler…

-Mais, toi et Malfoy… vous n'êtes pas un couple.

-Ouais, mais nous allons vivre ensemble pour le moment.

-Ah… et dans dix ans? Que se passera-t-il exactement?

Il y a trois mois, il aurait commencé à rire en disant que « dans dix ans » était encore très loin. Mais, plus maintenant. Maintenant, dans dix ans, dans 15 ans, dans vingt ans n'étaient plus quelque chose qu'il pouvait remettre au lendemain. Et voilà. Il recommençait à paniquer. Il espérait vraiment qu'avant la naissance de son bébé, ses bouffés de panique disparaitraient pour de bon. Il avait intérêt parce que sinon il était fichu.

-Drago va aller à l'Université et moi je vais aller à l'école d'Aurors. Quand il aura trouvé un emploi stable, il partira avec notre enfant et j'aurai un droit de visite ainsi que la permission de le prendre chez moi une fin de semaine sur deux.

-Et tu penses que c'est une bonne idée?

-Bien évidemment, très cher.

Son parrain lui lança un regard abasourdi qui le fit rougir de honte. Bon, le « look » adulte ne lui convenait pas du tout. Mieux valait qu'il reste un adolescent sur le point de devenir père et donc, par la même occasion, de devenir adulte.

-Tu penses qu'après avoir vécu 3 à 4 ans avec ton bébé… tu pourras le laisser partir avec Malfoy sans ne rien ressentir?

Était-ce mature de répondre à son parrain qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser? Après tout, c'était Malfoy qui avait la priorité sur cet enfant. C'était lui qui s'était battu pour le garder et c'était lui qui le portait dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire de déménager et de lui laisser leur bébé. De toute façon, le blond ne l'accepterait jamais.

-Je vais ressentir quelque chose, c'est sur. Mais, je n'ai pas le choix. C'est la meilleure solution pour notre bébé. C'est lui la priorité et non mes propres sentiments.

-D'accord, selon ma perspective, c'est toi la priorité. Tu es encore le petit garçon à James dans mes yeux. Et je sais pertinemment que le petit garçon à James ne sera pas heureux de voir son enfant une fois par deux semaines. Si au moins Malfoy et toi étiez un couple…

Un frisson désagréable lui traversa la colonne vertébrale en se souvenant du regard dédaigneux du blond lorsque celui-ci avait dit qu'il était jaloux. Lui? Jaloux? Quelle bonne blague! Sauf qu'il ne riait pas du tout.

-Il ne ressent aucun sentiment amoureux à mon égard. Nous ne serons jamais un couple. Il a couché avec moi parce qu'il me trouvait attirant.

Ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire. Bon sang! Le blond était vierge à ce moment-là! Comment avait-il pu lui donner aussi aisément sa virginité? Bon d'accord… peut-être en faisait-il vraiment toute une histoire… après tout, il avait perdu sa virginité dans un bar miteux. Mais, il était complètement saoul… pas que cela avait vraiment d'importance.

-Alors, tu me dis que c'est lui qui ne veut pas être avec toi? Demanda calmement Sirius.

-Oui… je veux dire non! _Nous_ ne voulons pas être un couple!

-Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'est toi qui ne veux pas être avec lui?

-Hé! Je ne suis pas… ce que tu insinues! Je n'écris pas dans mon journal intime…

-Tu n'as pas de journal intime. L'interrompit son parrain.

-Ce n'est pas ça l'important! En tout cas, je ne dessine pas des petits cœurs avec nos initiales à l'intérieur! Je n'étais pas jaloux de ce stupide Martin! Je voulais coucher avec lui parce que son corps est magnifique et rien d'autre!

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il vit que le regard de son parrain se promenait de lui à quelque chose derrière lui. Il sentit aussitôt son cœur manqué un battement alors qu'il se tournait lentement. Oh super… vraiment super… incroyable… magnifique! Drago se trouvait derrière lui, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine et le visage parfaitement impassible. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le Serpentard avait fait volte-face et était parti à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Oh putain de merde! Se trouvait-il dans un mauvais film? Était-ce le moment où il était censé courir après l'héroïne, les cheveux dans le vent et lui déclarer un amour enflammé? Il jeta un regard venimeux en direction de son parrain qui haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-C'est toi le con, pas moi. Répliqua Sirius.

-Est-ce que je suis censé courir après lui?

-Si vous n'êtes pas un couple et que votre relation est purement sexuelle… ne lui court pas après.

D'accord… Il devait s'asseoir et se calmer… Il n'allait pas courir après Malfoy. Il allait rester assis et essayer de discuter avec son parrain de son bébé; de l'avenir de son bébé. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir le visage de Drago. Il avait vraiment envie de se rentrer la tête dans un mur.

-Mais, Malfoy porte ton bébé ce qui veut dire qu'il est vulnérable. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire après avoir entendu une chose pareille.

Ah bordel! Harry s'empara brusquement de la carte des maraudeurs et partit en courant en direction de la cour de Poudlard. Il n'allait pas se demander pourquoi Malfoy allait toujours à l'extérieur lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Il retrouva le blond sans trop de difficulté. Celui-ci se trouvait sur une balançoire, le regard lointain. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui et posa fermement sa main sur son épaule.

-Drago…

-Qu'y a-t-il Potter? Demanda d'emblée le blond.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Parfaitement bien. Pourquoi? Devrais-je me sentir mal?

Harry se plaça alors devant lui et observa longuement le visage impassible du Serpentard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes ainsi? Siffla glacialement Drago.

-Pour savoir si tu vas bien ou non.

-Je vais bien, dégage.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit…

-Pourquoi? C'est la vérité. Tu as voulu mon corps et tu l'as eu. Fin de l'histoire. Arrête de revenir sur cette nuit Potter. Il s'agissait d'une erreur stupide et grotesque.

-C'est ce que tu penses?

Les yeux gris plongèrent dans les siens et Harry pouvait clairement voir la perplexité qui se promenait dans ceux-ci.

-Quoi? N'est-ce pas ce que tu penses? Répliqua le blond.

-Je ne… Je ne peux pas dire que c'était l'un des moments où j'ai réfléchi avec mon cerveau… mais je ne peux pas dire que… bon, nous allons avoir un enfant alors que nous avons 17 ans. Mais, sérieusement… je pense que j'aurais fini par coucher avec toi tôt ou tard.

-Pardon?

-Ouais. Et si j'avais su l'effet que j'avais sur toi… nous aurions certainement couché ensemble plus tôt.

Il vit un minuscule sourire se former sur les lèvres du Serpentard et se pencha à sa hauteur, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre quatrième année? Poursuivit le brun.

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais pendant la fin de l'année, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de porter des vêtements moulants. Ça me rendait cinglé.

-Alors, mon plan a bien marché.

-Oh! Parce que tu le faisais exprès?

-Bien évidemment Potter. Comment attirer l'attention d'un homme, surtout lorsque cet homme est pris, autrement qu'en portant des vêtements moulants? J'ignorais que cela avait fonctionné.

-Et lorsque tu mangeais de la crème glacée sur le bord du lac… Merlin, j'étais convaincu que j'allais m'évanouir.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit et Harry vit une petite fossette se creuser dans sa joue droite. Il s'approcha alors encore plus de lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Et lorsque nous argumentions en cinquième année et que tu n'arrêtais pas de te mordre la lèvre inférieure…

-Sérieusement Potter, tu aurais dû voir ton expression! J'avais l'impression que tu allais m'attaquer.

-Je le voulais, crois-moi. Mais, j'étais convaincu que tu m'aurais jeté un mauvais sort. Après tout, tu passais ta vie à sortir avec de riches héritiers tous plus séduisants les uns que les autres.

Avec des noms ridicules comme « Richard », « Alexandre », « William » et il n'oublierait jamais celui qui se faisait un plaisir de dire que son nom était « Charles William Raphaël troisième du nom ». Tous étaient ridicules, pompeux et ne cessaient d'utiliser des tactiques plus niaises les unes que les autres afin d'attirer Malfoy dans leur lit. Et bien! Tous ces connards avaient échoué de toute évidence.

-Encore jaloux Potter? Ce n'est pas très séduisant chez un homme d'être aussi possessif.

-Je ne suis pas…

Ses paroles se coincèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Malfoy pencher faiblement la tête sur le côté, le fixant avec un amusement mal-dissimulé.

-Et… si j'étais jaloux? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais? Souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux.

-Je dirais qu'il était temps que tu l'admettes parce que je suis au courant depuis notre sixième année.

Harry était convaincu qu'il venait d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 17**

Depuis leur sixième année? Harry dut s'obliger à respirer convenablement. Depuis leur _sixième_ année? Comment ça depuis leur sixième année? Harry n'avait jamais désiré être attiré par Drago! En fait, il se souvenait même avoir fait une petite chanson à chaque fois que son regard s'attardait un peu trop lentement sur le corps du blond. Et maintenant le Serpentard lui disait qu'il savait qu'Harry était jaloux de ses nombreux petits amis depuis leur sixième année?

-Attend une minute… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu faisais _exprès_ de me rendre jaloux? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Potter… soit intelligent pour une fois.

D'accord, la réponse intelligente serait que non. Non, Drago n'avait pas fait exprès de se pavaner avec ces stupides dindons uniquement pour le rendre fou de jalousie. Ce… ce qu'il avait été malgré lui. Il pouvait s'en souvenir à présent. Il avait automatiquement détesté tous les petits amis de Malfoy, leur trouvant toujours quelque chose de mauvais. Trop de mascara, trop de lèvres, pas assez de lèvres, trop de gel, pas assez de gel, trop de shampooing, trop de vêtements et même trop de boutons! Oh Merlin tout puissant… est-ce que cela voulait dire… est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait eu le bé… le bé… Il n'arrivait même pas le prononcer. Il s'agissait d'une catastrophe. D'une véritable catastrophe.

-Drago… je crois que…

-Potter tais-toi. Ordonna calmement le blond. Cela ne sert à rien que nous en parlons.

Le Serpentard se leva alors, lui lançant un regard indéchiffrable. Comment ça ne servait à rien? Il venait de découvrir que depuis qu'il avait 14 ans… Il avait eu le bé… le bé… bon, il pouvait le penser bon sang! Il avait eu le béguin pour Drago et celui-ci osait lui dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Drago… Commença-t-il.

-Écoute Potter, je ne vois pas à quoi cela servirait d'en parler. Nous ne pouvons pas être un couple à présent.

-Pourquoi! S'exclama le brun.

Drago avait dit « à présent » est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'à une époque il aurait souhaité sortir avec lui? Il l'avait presqu'admis non? Il avait tenté de le chauffer et de le rendre jaloux pendant des années! Ce qui voulait dire que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour lui! Il prit aussitôt les mains du blond entre les siennes, sentant son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine.

-Pourquoi? As-tu oublié notre situation Potter? Poursuivit le Serpentard.

-Nous… allons avoir un bébé. Répondit Harry. C'est parfait! Comme ça notre bébé aura une vraie…

-Famille? Déclara froidement Drago. Tu ne réfléchis pas, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne comprends pas le problème. J'ai le béguin pour toi depuis trois ans… d'accord ça m'a pris du temps à l'accepter et, étrangement, ça ne me pose pas le moindre problème et nous allons avoir un bébé! Pourquoi ne sortirions-nous pas ensemble?

-Potter, nous allons vivre ensemble après Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

-Nous allons vivre ensemble afin d'élever notre bébé dans les meilleurs conditions possibles.

-Oui.

-Alors, imaginons que nous sortons ensemble et que, pour une raison ou une autre, nous rompons. Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors? L'harmonie de notre relation est primordiale à notre enfant! Nos décisions n'affectent plus seulement notre bien-être, mais aussi celui de notre bébé.

Merlin, il n'avait pas pensé à la situation sous cet angle. Pourtant, il aurait dû y penser. Après tout, la relation entre lui et Ginny était encore tendue alors que cela faisait près de deux ans qu'ils avaient rompu. Il ne pouvait pas prédire comment aller se terminer sa relation avec Drago. Qu'allait-il se passer s'ils finissaient par se détester? Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se détester! Pas lorsqu'ils devaient vivre ensemble et élever un enfant! Ses mains se serrèrent un peu plus autour de celles de Drago et il vit le blond détourner les yeux.

-Alors… nous ne devrions pas sortir ensemble?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit d'une bonne idée. En fait, je suis convaincu qu'il s'agirait d'une très mauvaise idée. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir l'avenir de notre relation, mais une chose est certaine… nous allons avoir un bébé.

Le blond ramena alors leurs mains jointes sur son ventre qui commençait à devenir un peu rond. Le cœur d'Harry se crispa douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas protester. Il avait déjà décidé de voir cet enfant comme un cadeau. D'accord, il n'était pas prévu et il emmènerait de nombreuses épreuves… mais, il n'avait jamais deviné que cet enfant l'empêcherait d'avoir la personne qu'il désirait. Certes, il avait joué à l'autruche avec ses sentiments. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était évident qu'il avait eu le béguin pour Drago.

-Tu savais que j'avais le béguin pour toi? Demanda doucement le brun.

-J'avais des doutes. Mais, parfois ton comportement pouvait être très ambigu.

-Et toi… tu as le béguin pour moi?

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant qu'un minuscule sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que j'ai couché avec toi? Répondit-il avec amusement.

-Donne-moi une vraie réponse.

-Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour toi Harry Potter.

Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte des doigts du blond et préféra l'enlacer fougueusement, plaquant sans ménagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait le droit d'avoir cette minute. Cette minuscule minute. C'était étrange non? Il n'avait jamais pensé à sortir avec Drago. En fait si… il y avait pensé. Mais, il avait toujours mis cette catégorie dans « choses qui n'arriveront jamais » et avait mis toute son énergie à faire comme si cette envie n'existait pas. Mais, à présent… il avait l'impression que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Sa bouche s'ouvrit vivement sur celle du Serpentard et il plongea voluptueusement sa langue entre les lèvres du blond. Celui-ci lui répondait passionnément, promenant ses mains dans ses cheveux et plaquant fougueusement son corps contre le sien. Il voulait encore goûter à sa peau. Il voulait encore sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il voulait l'emmener au restaurant et au cinéma. Merlin, il était vraiment stupide. Il aurait pu faire toutes ces choses pendant trois ans et, au lieu de ça, il avait préféré se disputer avec Drago. Et là… ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble. Combien de bonnes choses devrait-il encore abandonner afin d'élever ce bébé? Ses lèvres se détachèrent de celles du blond et il attendit patiemment que celui-ci ouvre les yeux.

-Nous ne pouvons vraiment pas être ensemble? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-C'est difficile de penser lorsque tu m'embrasses de cette façon. Répliqua d'une voix tremblante Drago.

-Je veux faire plus… beaucoup plus…

Sa bouche s'apprêtait à s'emparer de nouveau de celle de Drago, mais le blond réussit à le repousser, secouant faiblement la tête. D'accord… il devait se calmer et penser avec autre chose que son entre-jambe. D'ailleurs, s'il avait pensé avec sa tête au lieu de son sexe, il aurait pu être entrain de sortir avec Drago et non d'avoir un bébé.

-Nous pourrions marcher, tu sais? Souffla Harry.

Ses mains se trouvaient encore autour de la taille du Serpentard et celui-ci avait encore les siennes sur ses épaules. Comment n'avait-il pas deviné les sentiments de Drago avant? Parce qu'il était stupide et aveugle, voilà pourquoi. Il n'avait même pas deviné ses propres sentiments, comment aurait-il deviné ceux de Drago?

-Peut-être. Répondit le blond.

-Nous savons déjà que nous sommes très compatibles au lit.

À sa grande surprise, et délice, Drago se mit à pouffer légèrement, le regardant en secouant la tête. Il se fichait d'avoir l'air d'un obsédé sexuel. Il avait 17 ans, il était normal qu'il pense avec son bas-ventre plutôt qu'avec son cerveau. Son sourire disparut aussitôt face à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait peut-être 17 ans, mais il n'était plus un adolescent. Il ne pouvait pas penser comme les personnes de son âge. Il devait penser comme un adulte. Bordel…

-Ne soit pas idiot, Potter.

-Ça fait 3 ans que j'ai le béguin pour toi, Drago. Est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire quelque chose?

-Hormis que tu es masochiste, non pas vraiment.

-Vraiment drôle.

-Potter, tu me supportes à peine comme colocataire. Imagine-nous en relation. Apocalypse serait le mot approprié.

-Passionné je dirais. Rétorqua le Griffondor en souriant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque.

Merlin, Drago avait vraiment une belle bouche. S'il croyait être facilement excité auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ses lèvres se déposèrent alors doucement sur la nuque gracile du blond et il sentit celui-ci frissonner contre lui.

-Potter arrête d'être aussi stupide. Murmura-t-il d'une voix peu convaincante.

-D'accord, bon sang! Très bien!

Le Griffondor se dégagea alors de leur étreinte, essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Et peut-être en avait-il vraiment couru un. Mais, ce marathon n'était pas physique, il était plutôt émotionnel.

-Alors… nous sommes amis? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Pas encore, mais nous pouvons essayer. Pour le bien de notre bébé.

-Des amis… qui ne couchent pas ensemble, pas vrai?

-Exactement. Déclara fermement Drago.

-Même pas des petits baisers de rien du tout?

-Tu as parfaitement compris.

-Je déteste ma vie.

Il posa alors ses mains sur les épaules du blond tout en lui souriant. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêté de le toucher ce qui était une très mauvaise chose. Alors, il allait devoir vivre avec Drago pendant des années sans pouvoir le toucher? Il allait mourir avant son âge.

-Drago… et si nous sortions ensemble…

-Potter…

-Plus tard.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Après que le bébé soit né et que nous serons un peu plus surs de nos sentiments… Pourrions-nous essayer de…

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant Drago l'enlacer tendrement, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Il enfouit alors son visage contre la chevelure soyeuse du Serpentard et lui caressa tendrement le dos.

-Si tu survis à un moi enceint avec des hormones volatiles… Tu pourras survivre à tout ce qui se trouvera sur ton chemin Potter.

Harry eut un léger frisson de peur alors que Drago ricanait légèrement contre lui. Il repoussa alors faiblement le blond, désirant voir son visage.

-Harry. Souffla-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Mon prénom est Harry.

-Je le sais… Harry.

Le Griffondor eut un petit sourire niais alors que Drago haussait un sourcil.

-Et maintenant _Harry_… va me chercher du putain de chocolat, je meurs de faim! Beugla le blond.

Harry bondit aussitôt, se mettant à courir en direction des cuisines de Poudlard. Mais, il n'avait nullement manqué le petit sourire en coin de Drago.

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 18**

-C'est cruel. Déclara d'emblée Harry, fixant d'un regard noir Drago.

Le blond haussa un sourcil faussement innocent avant de s'allonger sur leur lit. Drago n'avait pas le droit de porter les mêmes vêtements qu'il portait d'habitude, qui constituait d'un stupide t-shirt trop grand et de très stupides shorts trop courts, alors qu'ils venaient d'admettre leur attraction mutuelle. Surtout lorsque le Serpentard avait décidé qu'il était hors de question qu'ils agissent sur ses émotions. Ils auraient même dû avoir des chambres séparées. Comment était-il censé contrôler ses hormones s'il dormait avec Drago? Il avait l'impression d'être un taureau… un taureau devant lequel Drago agitait un drapeau rouge. Savait-il même à quel point cela était dangereux. Il retira rageusement son chandail et s'allongea près du Serpentard, essayant vainement de s'endormir. Une des mains du blond se posa sur son bras et il dut s'obliger à respirer convenablement.

-Tu es vraiment crispé. Fit remarquer le Serpentard. Tu devrais relaxer.

-Tu es dans mon lit, habillé d'une paire de shorts minuscule. Comment suis-je censé me calmer?

-La discipline?

-Je ne connais pas ce mot.

-Une douche froide?

-Déjà fait.

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils en entendant Drago éclater de rire à ses côtés. Comment le blond faisait-il pour régner sur ses hormones? Il était enceint non? Pourquoi ne lui sautait-il pas dessus? Il avait toujours entendu ces histoires selon lesquelles les personnes enceintes avaient envie de faire l'amour. Tout le temps. Peut-être que Drago n'était pas rendu à ce stage et que c'était pour ça… Une minute… est-ce que cela voulait dire que Drago allait bientôt vouloir baiser? Même qu'il allait être complètement obsédé par l'idée de faire l'amour? Son bas-ventre se tendit soudainement et il faillit se fracasser la tête contre le mur.

-Harry, comment faisais-tu pour ne pas te jeter sur moi avant?

-Je t'ignorais. Et puis, je te ferais remarquer que dans ces moments-là tu n'étais pas habillé comme ça! Surtout, je ne savais pas que je t'attirais aussi!

Le blond se redressa alors, s'asseyant confortablement sur leur lit et le fixant avec un amusement mal-dissimulé. Harry était sur qu'une moue boudeuse était sur ses lèvres et il s'en fichait éperdument. Il ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi… avec cette tension oppressante sur son bas-ventre. Il était un homme, bon sang! Un homme en pleine santé! Et il venait d'apprendre que la personne qui l'attirait plus que tout était attirée par lui aussi! Et maintenant il était censé agir comme si tout allait bien? N'était-ce pas un peu trop lui demandé. Il s'assit alors à son tour et se tourna d'un bond en direction de Drago.

-Je vais mourir. Geignit-il piteusement.

-Mais, non franchement. Arrête d'exagérer.

-Je n'exagère pas. C'est comme si c'était la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser!

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Sexe, Drago. Je parle de sexe.

-Pense à notre bébé. Pense à notre futur appartement. Pense à tes notes si cela t'aide.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je sais ce qui pourrait m'aider, par contre.

Avant que Drago ne puisse réagir, il le plaqua sur leur lit et s'empara sauvagement des lèvres offertes. Le corps du blond se pétrifia dans ses bras avant que celui-ci n'agrippe fermement ses cheveux, répondant fougueusement au baiser qui lui était offert. Merlin, cela faisait plus de trois heures que ses lèvres le démangeaient et Drago voulait qu'il attendre sept mois? Il n'allait pas pouvoir se contenir! Il était fou… fou de désir et ce n'était pas un état agréable. Ses mains partirent caresser lentement les longues jambes du Serpentard et il gémit doucement dans leur baiser. Il pouvait aisément imaginer ces jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il allait et venait passionnément dans le corps de Drago. Encore et encore et encore… Il laissa alors les lèvres de Drago afin de pouvoir reprendre sa respiration.

-Arrête. Supplia d'une voix rauque le blond. Arrête.

-Sois un peu plus convaincant.

Et il posa brusquement ses lèvres contre le cou gracile et se fit un devoir de lécher et de sucer autant qu'il le pouvait. La peau de Drago le rendait cinglé. Son goût, son odeur, sa douceur… Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir. Une de ses mains partit s'agripper au fessier rebondi du blond et il poussa un léger grognement auquel Drago répondit en gémissant faiblement.

-Arrête, nous ne pouvons pas coucher ensemble. Bégaya Drago.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que… parce que… pourquoi déjà?

Ses lèvres descendirent alors du cou de Drago jusqu'à son épaule et il s'empressa d'enlever le chandail du Serpentard. Tout le rendait fou. La blancheur de sa peau, ses mamelons, même son ventre rebondi lui donnait l'envie folle de dévorer. Tout, absolument tout. Il allait embrasser de nouveau Drago lorsque celui-ci plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

-Parce que nous allons avoir un bébé! S'exclama Drago. Nous ne pouvons pas… Nous ne pouvons pas…

-D'accord!

Harry se laissa alors tomber sur le lit, la respiration haletante. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres en entendant la respiration de Drago. Le blond respirait aussi fort que lui. Les deux voulaient coucher ensemble. Les deux dormaient ensemble. Les deux avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Sa vie était vraiment merdique.

()

Harry grimaça légèrement en voyant Hermione affichant un sourire victorieux. Il avait voulu rester dans son appartement toute la journée afin de pouvoir s'apitoyer sur le sort de sa libido, mais non… il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix plus de trois secondes. Drago était assis près de lui, ayant l'air parfaitement misérable.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là? Demanda Ron, visiblement perplexe.

-Et moi alors? Renchérit Zabini. Je ne veux pas être ici.

-Tu vois Harry! Il ne peut pas être un bon parrain! S'écria Ron, les yeux pétillant.

-La ferme Weasley, cela n'a aucun rapport avec le fait de…

-Silence! Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose qui va être absolument fascinant!

Elle fit alors apparaitre un étrange écran plat qui pouvait faire penser à une télévision et elle commença à murmurer un sort bien trop long pour qu'il perde son temps à l'écouter. Tous gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se laisse choir sur le sol, son sourire victorieux fermement en place.

-Maintenant, regardons le miracle de la naissance.

()

-Oh Merlin tout puissant! Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre homme a fait pour mériter ça! Hurla Ron, complètement hystérique.

En entendant l'homme pousser un long hurlement, Harry eut l'envie folle de se boucher les oreilles tout en remerciant le ciel qu'il n'était pas celui qui allait devoir vivre ça. Ses yeux se tournèrent brièvement en direction de Drago qui était aussi blanc qu'un drap. Il pouvait voir les étranges mouvements de ventre de l'homme qui était sur le point d'accoucher. Il ignorait qu'est-ce qui le terrifiait le plus… l'accouchement des femmes ou l'accouchement des hommes. Non… les deux étaient absolument terrifiants. La bulle magique qui contenait le bébé dans le ventre d'un homme devait se fissurer afin que le médecin puisse aller chercher le bébé… alors l'homme devait attendre que les contractions déchirent la bulle qui entourait le bébé afin que le docteur puisse l'opérer et Merlin tout puissant, cela était parfaitement effrayant. Voir le docteur ouvrir le ventre de ce pauvre homme et voir la bulle se fissurer tellement lentement… Beurk… Il voulait mourir.

-Et voilà une autre contraction. Se réjouit Hermione.

-Pourquoi es-tu si heureuse espèce de sadique? S'indigna Blaise.

-C'est le miracle de la naissance Zabini! Tu ne comprends rien!

Lui aussi ne comprenait rien et il était convaincu qu'il ne voulait rien comprendre. Soudainement, Drago se tourna dans sa direction et se mit à le frapper avec un oreiller.

-Tout est de ta faute! Je vais non seulement devenir énorme, mais en plus je vais devoir vivre ça!

-Hé! Aie! Ce n'est pas seulement de _ma_ faute! Nous voulions coucher ensemble!

-Oh… parce que c'est de **ma** faute!

-Non! Bien sur que non! Tout est de ma faute! Je suis un monstre sans cœur! Je mérite de mourir!

Les yeux du Serpentard retournèrent sur l'écran et il devient encore plus pâle en voyant le visage de l'homme sur l'écran. Eurg… Il voulait se jeter en bas d'un toit et se cacher les yeux en pleurant. Que c'était terrifiant… mais que c'était terrifiant...

-Puisque je suis un monstre, je ne mérite pas d'assister au miracle de cette naissance, je vais t'attendre à l'extérieur d'accord?

Le regard noir que lui envoya le blond lui fit perdre rapidement son sourire. Oh super… Il allait être obligé d'assister au pire film d'horreur de toute sa vie. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça? Ah oui… il avait baisé sans protection. Quel imbécile… Son oreille fut soudainement saisie par les doigts vengeurs de Drago et il poussa un cri de douleur.

-Tu vas rester avec moi, Potter et tu vas me tenir la main…

-Tu veux que je te réconforte?

-Oh non, Potter… Je veux qu'à chaque fois que j'aie mal… tu souffres autant que moi… Je vais pulvériser ta stupide main, Potter!

Il avait soudainement très peur. La main qui allait finir pulvériser se posa alors sur le ventre de Drago et il se mit à caresser tendrement la bosse qui se formait là.

-Tu as intérêt à être grand, beau et intelligent… parce que sinon je te massacre. Grogna-t-il.

_-Félicitation, c'est une petite fille_. Déclara soudainement le docteur qui se trouvait sur l'écran.

L'une des infirmières plaça alors un petit paquet rose dans les bras de l'homme qui pleurait de joie et souriait comme s'il ne venait pas de passer 10 heures à hurler à plein poumons. Le cœur d'Harry se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine en voyant le minuscule visage qui fixait le fixait. Un bébé qui venait de naître était une chose minuscule… son visage ne ressemblait même pas à quelque chose pour l'instant. En fait, il était simplement rouge et gonflé avec des yeux qui refusaient de s'ouvrir complètement. Et pourtant… ce bébé était tellement adorable.

-Trop mignon. Soupira Zabini, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'en veux un.

-Moi aussi. Soupira Ron.

Les deux futurs parrains se jetèrent un étrange regard avant de détourner vivement leur tête. Harry ignora aisément l'étrange échange et préféra tourner son attention vers la future mère de son bébé. Drago regardait avec une étrange expression le petit bébé qui venait de naître avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

-Peut-être que je ne te casserai pas la main, tout bien réfléchi Harry.

-Merci, j'apprécie beaucoup.

Sa main continua à caresser lentement le ventre de Drago et il ne put ignorer l'étrange paix qui se formait en lui. Élever un bébé était comme un accouchement non? C'était douloureux, demandant, fatiguant, mais à la fin… c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard et je suis encore plus triste de dire que je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui. Mais, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et je promets de répondre la prochaine fois ^^!

**Chapitre 19**

Harry ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'apparaître sur son visage et il lança un regard complice à l'agent immobilier. Son sourire lui mangea presque tout le visage en sentant Drago se débattre contre lui.

-Reste tranquille. Ordonna-t-il avec amusement.

-Je ne resterai certainement pas tranquille quand tu me caches les yeux! Potter, je risque de m'énerver…

Le brun dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un léger grognement en entendant le nom « Potter ». Il était évident que les habitudes avaient la vie dure, surtout pour Drago. Et cette tendance à l'appeler par son nom de famille se manifestait encore plus lorsqu'il était irrité. Mais, il voulait lui faire la surprise! Et puis, peut-être aurait-il même le droit à un gros baiser pour toutes les peines qu'il s'était donné afin de trouver la maison parfaite. Il poussa doucement Drago à l'intérieur et enleva d'un seul coup ses mains. Il entendit le petit cri surpris du Serpentard et ne put empêcher la fierté qui pénétra son cœur. Bon sang! Il l'avait cherché ce fichu appartement! Avec les murs assez hauts, mais pas trop, le plancher brillant, mais pas trop, beaucoup de fenêtres, mais pas trop. La contradiction qu'était Drago lui avait souvent donné l'envie de trouver un revolver. Mais, il avait tenu le coup! Et après des jours à chercher la parfaite maison, d'ailleurs il était convaincu qu'il avait développé un ulcère juvénile, il l'avait enfin trouvé.

-Je… Bégaya misérablement Drago. Je…

-Tu ne trouves plus les mots, hein? Aller… dis-moi qui est le meilleur.

-Vous êtes le meilleur Monsieur Stinson!

Et, à sa grande stupéfaction, Drago se jeta dans les bras de leur agent immobilier qui souriait comme un imbécile. _Bravo Monsieur Stinson_? S'agissait-il d'une mauvaise blague? Il avait passé des nuits entières à se donner des cheveux blancs pour trouver ce foutu appartement et Drago remerciait _Monsieur Stinson_? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas hurler sur Drago, après tout cet enfant de pute était enceint. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver et taper du pied. Il n'était plus un enfant, malheureusement. Il était censé devenir un adulte responsable et autonome… Il n'avait voulu qu'un minuscule baiser, franchement! Même pas avec la langue! Et c'était ainsi que Drago lui montrait sa gratitude? Merlin tout puissant… si ce bébé ressemblait à Drago mentalement… il allait certainement devenir chauve avant son trentième anniversaire. Soit à cause du stress, soit parce qu'il se les était arraché. Il cligna soudainement des yeux en remarquant que Monsieur Stinson ne se trouvait plus là. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago qui le fixait avec un air impassible.

-Cet appartement est parfait.

-Ouais.

-Notre bébé va l'adorer.

-Ouais.

-Merci Harry.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors que Drago posait délicatement sa main sur la sienne tout en lui souriant gentiment.

-Pas de baiser? Demanda-t-il.

-Mauvaise idée.

-Je peux me contrôler tu sais. Fit-il remarquer avec irritation.

-Ce n'est pas de toi dont je doute en ce moment. Crois-moi.

Puis, le blond retira sa main de sur la sienne, se passant rapidement une main angoissée dans les cheveux. Harry avait remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ça depuis quelques temps. D'ailleurs, le blond prenait très souvent des douches et semblait éviter tout contact physique avec lui. Tout cela commençait franchement à l'agacer. Il entoura alors de ses bras la taille du Serpentard et posa ses mains sur le ventre rebondi. Il trouvait étrangement le ventre de Drago vraiment mignon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Souffla d'une voix tremblante le blond.

-Je mérite au moins un câlin. Je m'en fiche que je ressemble à un enfant de cinq ans. Je veux un câlin.

-Lâche-moi Potter sinon tu risques de le regretter.

-Hum…

Il se plaqua un peu plus contre le dos de Drago et posa faiblement ses lèvres sur la nuque gracile. Faire l'amour lui manquait vraiment… D'accord, il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait aller coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre si cela lui tentait, mais il savait tout aussi bien que cela voudrait dire qu'entre lui et Drago rien n'arriverait. Le blond ne lui pardonnerait jamais son « infidélité » et puis il n'avait aucune envie de coucher avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

-Harry arrête.

-Hum…

Ses dents se refermèrent sur la peau blanche et il sentit Drago se raidir contre lui avant qu'un faible gémissement ne s'échappe des lèvres roses. Bon sang! Il venait de sentir un éclair de désir traverser ses reins! Comme un coup de tonnerre dans son ventre. Il avait vraiment envie de… Il enlaça un peu plus fermement le blond et sentit celui-ci se raidir contre lui.

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter.

-Nous ne faisons rien.

-Nous avons décidé de ne pas… de ne rien faire du tout avant d'être surs de nos… de nos sentiments. Ce serait vraiment stupide de coucher ensemble.

-Je le sais.

-Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as trouvé mon appartement de rêve que je vais coucher avec toi. J'ai plus de contrôle que ça. Il est hors de question que je devine un stéréotype.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Je mange déjà du chocolat avec des piments, Harry. Pas question que… que ma libido devienne hors de contrôle.

-Tu as envie de…

Un coup de coude au ventre lui fit lâcher précipitamment le Serpentard et il releva vivement son regard vers le visage écarlate de celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que le livre d'Hermione disait déjà… que souvent les femmes enceintes avaient des envies de… alors Drago avait sûrement, lui aussi, envie de faire l'amour.

-Les douches froides et le fait que tu ne veux pas t'approcher de moi…

-J'essaye vraiment fort de me contrôler alors… reste loin, d'accord?

-Pas d'accord.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent soudainement et Harry entoura des mains le magnifique visage de Drago. Merlin… son enfant avait intérêt à avoir tous les traits physique de Drago. Hormis sa grandeur. Il refusait que son enfant soit un nain. Un faible sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il pencha la tête en direction du blond. Il arrêta brusquement sa progression en sentant la baguette du Serpentard contre son ventre.

-Nous nous étions mis d'accord, non? Siffla le blond, les yeux plissés.

-C'est un peu dur… sans jeu de mot.

Le rougissement de Drago s'étendit jusqu'à sa nuque et Harry s'apprêtait à retourner à l'attaque lorsque Monsieur Stinson rouvrit la porte, son sourire bienveillant fermement accroché sur ses lèvres. Harry aurait tout donné pour lui jeter un mauvais sort. Il passa alors un bras autour des épaules de Drago et s'empêcha violemment de grogner comme un animal.

-Vous êtes vraiment mignons comme petit couple.

-Nous ne sommes pas…

-Je le pense aussi. Interrompit calmement Harry.

Les yeux gris se posèrent sur lui et il les ignora aisément. D'accord, il avait très mal pris la grossesse de Drago au début. Il n'avait pas voulu d'un enfant, il n'avait pas voulu de toutes ses responsabilités et, il devait l'admettre, une part de lui continuait à paniquer à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Mais, maintenant qu'il savait que lui et Drago avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre; il ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'ils restent séparer. Certes, ce ne serait pas bon pour le bébé s'ils se séparaient, mais il avait l'étrange impression qu'ils n'allaient pas se séparer. Peut-être était son sentimentalisme griffondorien, mais il était convaincu que Drago et lui… Bon, mieux valait éviter d'y penser, le blond n'allait pas être d'accord tant et aussi longtemps que le bébé n'était pas né.

-Savez-vous déjà comment vous allez appeler votre bébé? Demanda Monsieur Stinson.

-Rose-Marie Délia Alexandra Narcissa Mélodie Potter Malfoy s'il s'agit d'une fille et Alexander Arthur…

-Pas question que mon bébé ait trois millions de prénoms. Déclara Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rappelle-moi encore qui va se faire opérer?

-Toi, mais…

-Et qui va avoir des vergetures?

-Toi, mais…

-Et qui mange des trucs bizarres?

-Toi, mais…

-Et qui doit aller à la toilette chaque cinq secondes?

-Toi, mais…

-Alors… **ferme-là**!

Et c'était avec ce type qu'il voulait faire sa vie? Mais, quelle drogue Dieu lui avait-il refilé? Et pire encore… qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un bébé qui allait avoir tant de prénom qu'il allait probablement se mélanger. Les bébés normaux n'avaient que deux prénoms! Pas trois millions! Il allait se faire massacrer à l'école. Sauf s'il allait à Serpentard… Eurg… son bébé ne pouvait pas aller à Serpentard.

-Et s'il s'agit d'un garçon son nom sera Alexander Arthur Dragonis Robert Joshua Potter Malfoy. Bien évidemment, il ira à l'école privé avant de rentrer à Poudlard et sera un superbe étudiant qui ira directement à Serpentard.

-Drago, nous allons devoir parler de notre bébé.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne suis pas sur d'approuver tous les plans que tu sembles…

Le blond lui lança alors un regard embrouillé de larmes et il se sentit fondre sans le moindre avertissement. Il y avait pire qu'un bébé avec trois millions de prénoms… et puis Serpentard n'était pas une mauvaise maison, il avait failli y aller après tout!

-Tu… tu n'es pas d'accord?

-Heu… non, tu as raison. Tu as parfaitement raison. Oublie que je t'ai posé une question.

-Facilement Harry.

Et les larmes disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées avant que Drago ne sorte de l'appartement, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Les yeux d'Harry croisèrent brièvement le regard de Monsieur Stinson et celui-ci s'approcha de lui, posant une main paternelle sur son bras.

-Vous savez, Monsieur Potter… lorsque je me suis marié, mon père m'a donné un conseil très sage.

-Qui est?

-Elle a raison, tu as tords. Déclara-t-il d'emblée. Dans votre cas, il a raison et vous avez tord.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais.

-Des exceptions…

-Il n'y a pas d'exception.

-C'est de la tyrannie.

-Totalement. Mais, c'est étrangement mignon comme tout.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas.

-D'accord… aimez-vous faire l'amour Monsieur Potter?

Harry se serait probablement étouffé s'il avait été entrain de manger quelque chose.

-Heu… ouais.

-Si vous vous opposez à lui… faire l'amour deviendra un souvenir, puis un rêve, pour finir par devenir une illusion très lointaine. Dites oui pour votre propre santé mentale.

Le brun était convaincu qu'il allait s'évanouir après cette conversation. Il n'allait certainement pas accepter que son bébé ait autant de prénoms! Peu importe la réaction de Drago à tout cela! Il attendit patiemment que le blond sorte de la toilette et sursauta légèrement lorsque celui-ci enroula ses bras autour du sien, lui envoyant un grand sourire.

-Je suis content que tu approuves. J'aime vraiment tous ses prénoms et c'était une véritable horreur de devoir choisir… Merci.

-Juste… si c'est une fille, rajoute le prénom « Lily » et si c'est un garçon « James ». Ok?

-D'accord…

Il pouvait vivre avec trois millions de prénoms si cela mettait un tel sourire sur le visage de Drago. Merde… il était vraiment fichu.

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé pour le retard, mais j'étais partie en vacance! À présent, je suis de retour au pays ^^!

**Chapitre 20**

Ce fut des étranges petits bruits qui le firent se réveiller en sursaut. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Drago qui était assis sur leur lit, la main sur la bouche et les yeux emplis d'eau.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Harry, à moitié endormi.

Drago enleva lentement sa main sur sa bouche, ouvrit la bouche, et laissa échapper un petit hoquet. Le blond devint aussitôt rouge écrevisse alors que son corps était secoué par de nombreux hoquets. Avait-il le droit de dire qu'il était vraiment mignon? Mais, alors vraiment mignon? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit ventre rebondit du Serpentard et il y posa doucement la main.

-Tu veux de l'eau?

-Va te faire…

-Pas de mauvais mot, Monsieur Malfoy!

Drago enfouit alors sa tête entre ses main et Harry s'empressa d'aller chercher de l'eau. Il attendit patiemment que le Serpentard ait tout bu avant de le prendre dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre Potter. Fit remarquer Drago, les yeux plissés.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Je suis énorme, et pourtant tu continues à… Il y a des tas de garçons bien plus sexy que moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à vouloir…

Le blond semblait étrangement vulnérable à ce moment, refusant catégoriquement de croiser son regard. Pourquoi il continuait à le désirer? Quelle question idiote. La véritable question aurait été « comment aurait-il pu arrêter de le désirer »? Et puis, ce n'était pas uniquement sexuel entre eux. Enfin, il l'espérait sincèrement. Bon d'accord, tout avait commencé de manière sexuelle. Ou peut-être que non. Après tout, n'avait-il pas eu le béguin pour Drago depuis la fin de sa quatrième année? À cette époque, rien de physique ne s'était passé entre eux.

-Ta couleur préférée est le rouge. Déclara soudainement Harry.

-Quoi?

-Tu fronces le nez lorsque tu es irrité. Tu adores manger des crevettes. Tu aimes les chiens et tu détestes les chats. Tu es droitier. Tu aimes lire des auteurs morts depuis au moins cent ans. Tu es aussi…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça?

-Parce que… je peux peut-être trouver, pour l'instant, quelqu'un de plus sexy que toi. Mais, où est-ce que je peux trouver quelqu'un qui aime le rouge, mais est à Serpentard. Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui veut donner trois millions de prénoms à son bébé? Seulement toi. Alors, c'est tout ce qui compte non?

Les yeux argentés s'écarquillèrent brusquement et il vit le blond se mordre délicatement la lèvre inférieure, le regardant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-La façon que ce type te regardait lorsque nous étions au magasin de jouets…

-Quel type?

-Le caissier. Il était vraiment beau.

-Et alors? Je paris qu'il ne lit pas du Molière.

Il déposa alors doucement Drago sur le lit, le regardant avec insistance. Pour la première fois, le blond ne le repoussa pas et se contenta de l'observer à son tour. Était-ce normal que son cœur batte aussi fort? Comme s'il menaçait de bondir, à tout moment, hors de sa poitrine.

-Je ne te comprends pas, Harry.

-C'est bien. Cela entretient le mystère entre nous.

-Je peux comprendre le désir que tu éprouves pour moi, mais maintenant… il n'y a rien à désirer.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais intelligent, Drago. J'avais visiblement tord.

Sa main releva lentement le chandail de Drago, exposant son ventre rebondi. Il attendit patiemment que Drago le repousse ou bien lui rappelle qu'ils ne pouvaient pas coucher ensemble, pour le bien de leur enfant. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsque Drago ne fit rien du tout, se contentant de rougir faiblement. Sa main se posa sur le ventre du Serpentard et il le caressa du bout des doigts. Son sourire s'agrandit en sentant les frissons qui parcouraient la peau douce.

-Tu penses que ton ventre t'enlaidie? Au contraire, cela te rend vraiment adorable. C'est tellement mignon une personne qui porte un bébé.

-Et le fait que je mange des crevettes trempées dans de la crème glacé?

-J'ai vu des choses plus bizarres dans ma vie.

-Je vomis chaque matin.

-Au moins, tu n'es pas boulimique.

-Je veux faire pipi, tout le temps.

-Le bébé pèse sur ta vessie, j'espère bien que tu veux faire pipi. Sinon, cela voudrait dire que tu n'as _pas_ de vessie… c'est vraiment plus effrayant.

-Mes émotions sont incontrôlables.

-Si ta libido pouvait l'être aussi… je serais au septième ciel.

Une grimace se forma sur le visage de Drago, et Harry dut s'empêcher de soupirer. Qu'est-ce que le blond avait exactement? Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi incertain de toute sa vie. Le Drago qu'il connaissait agissait toujours comme si le monde lui appartenait, et maintenant… il parlait de son apparence physique comme s'il la trouvait affreuse. C'était ridicule. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur le ventre de Drago et il sentit celui-ci se tendre contre lui.

-Je te veux Drago.

-Arr…

-Sérieusement, je ne crois pas que mes sentiments pour toi vont soudainement s'envoler.

-Tu ne voulais pas avoir un enfant avec moi.

-J'avais peur, d'accord? J'avais vraiment peur. J'ai _encore_ peur. Je ne voulais pas que nous commettions une erreur que nous regretterions jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. J'avais peur de ne pas avoir les outils pour m'occuper d'un enfant. Ce n'était pas mon rêve.

-Alors comment…

-Nous sommes jeunes, Drago. Nous sommes _vraiment_ jeunes. Élever un enfant… ce n'est pas comme dans les livres, où nous avons l'impression que le bébé s'élève tout seul et que les adultes se contentent de faire jolis en souriant doucement. Non, c'est beaucoup plus difficile que ça. J'avais vraiment peur et cette peur s'est transformé en colère. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.

Le Griffondor se redressa soudainement, éprouvant l'immense besoin de regarder Drago droit dans les yeux. Le blond se mordait la lèvre, une larme silencieuse coulant sur sa joue. Se rappelait-il des choses terribles qu'il lui avait dites? Se souvenait-il de sa rage et de son incompréhension? Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait honte de ses émotions. Elles étaient normales, même attendues… mais, il regrettait d'avoir fait du mal à Drago.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas être avec moi? Parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-Non, oui… Peut-être. Écoute, je crois en toi. Je sais que tu es une bonne personne. Mais…

-Je te veux vraiment.

-Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Ce n'était pas suffisant? Qu'est-ce qui allait suffire alors? Vouloir quelqu'un n'était pas suffisant? Désirer passer le restant de ses jours avec lui n'était pas suffisant? Non… il n'avait jamais dit ça. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Drago de « passer le restant de ses jours ensemble ». Il parlait toujours de sexe ou encore de « petit-ami ». Il ne parlait pas comme un adulte, mais bien comme un adolescent. Ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il ne pouvait plus être. Sa main se tendit sur le ventre de Drago et il prit une profonde respiration.

-Et si je te dis… et si je te dis que…

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Était-il vraiment si pathétique? Pourquoi était-ce donc si difficile? Il s'agissait de trois petits mots pourtant. Deux pronoms et un verbe. Je + te + aime. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Mais, s'il faisait ça… s'il faisait vraiment ça… cela voulait dire qu'il allait véritablement être avec Drago. Être une famille avec lui. Il n'allait pas simplement cohabiter avec lui, et ensuite attendre qu'il déménage pour retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Non, cela voulait dire être avec Drago toute sa vie… et être avec son futur bébé toute sa vie.

-Et si je te dis que je t'aime. Murmura-t-il d'une voix presqu'inaudible. Si je te dis que je t'aime et que j'aime notre bébé… vraiment… est-ce que ça change quelque chose?

Les yeux argentés s'écarquillèrent brusquement, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision en disant cela. Bon sang! Ses mains étaient moites de sueur et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il savait qu'il allait avoir un bébé. Bordel, cela faisait quatre mois qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait avoir un bébé. Il avait entendu son cœur battre… il avait vu le ventre de Drago grandir… quand exactement allait-il réalisé que son bébé allait bientôt arriver? Quand il allait le tenir dans ses bras? Si minuscule et fragile… allait-il avoir des cheveux blonds ou bruns? Ou bien peut-être serait-il châtain? Allait-il lui ressembler ou ressembler à Drago? Les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et il plongea sa tête contre le cou du blond.

-Je sais que je suis nul… Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment prêt… mais, je vais l'être. Je vais l'être quand il va arriver. Je vais être le meilleur père que tu puisses imaginer.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

-Et je veux être le meilleur partenaire que tu puisses avoir. Je veux que nous formions une famille.

Une minute… de quoi parlait-il? Une famille? Ils n'étaient même pas encore un couple et il parlait de famille? Il parlait de passer sa vie avec Drago. Mais, ils n'avaient que 17 ans! Qu'est-ce qu'il était encore entrain de foutre? Drago avait raison. Il ignorait s'ils étaient vraiment compatibles. Il ignorait si Drago et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble. Bon sang! Ils n'étaient même pas allés à un seul rendez-vous. Ils avaient couché ensemble une seule fois. Non, pas une seule fois. Une seule nuit! D'accord, ils vivaient ensemble depuis 4 mois, mais cela n'étaient pas un bon indicateur pour montrer s'ils allaient être compatibles pour le restant de leurs jours! Il n'allait pas se marier avec Drago uniquement pour leur bébé. C'était stupide et archaïque. Il voulait se marier par amour et non par obligation. La main de Drago se posa sur sa joue, et il plongea les yeux dans les siens. Malgré lui, sa bouche s'ouvrit.

-Je veux que nous formions une famille. Je veux t'épouser.

**Oh mon Dieu**.

À suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière. Ma famille est arrivée à l'improviste et elle est restée chez moi durant toute la fin de semaine…

**Chapitre 21**

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire une chose pareille. Et s'il devait en juger par les yeux écarquillés de Drago, celui-ci aussi n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il venait de demander en mariage au Serpentard… Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille? Oui, il l'aimait… oui, ils allaient avoir un bébé… Mais, le mariage? N'était-ce pas un trop gros pas? Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, bon sang! Que savaient-ils de la durer de l'amour? Ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble! Ils n'étaient même jamais allés au restaurant ensemble!

Comment pouvaient-ils se marier? Il voulait paniquer. Il voulait sérieusement paniquer… parce que c'était une réaction normale. La réaction qu'il aurait dû avoir. Mais, il se sentait si… calme? Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, et il n'essayait pas d'éviter le regard de Drago. Son calme lui donnait l'envie de paniquer. Le mariage? Il devait déjà apprendre à être un père, et maintenant il voulait être un époux? L'époux de _Drago Malfoy_? Ils passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'à se chuchoter des mots d'amour. Et il pouvait parier sa fortune qu'ils passeraient leur vie à se disputer. Ils ne seraient pas « Harry et Drago » s'ils ne passaient pas la moitié de la journée à s'envoyer balader. Et c'était ça qu'il voulait?

Épouser un type qu'il ne supportait pas la moitié du temps? Avoir un bébé était une chose…ce n'était pas logique de vouloir épouser le Serpentard. Mais, en regardant ses yeux gris qui semblaient hésités sur quelle émotions ils devaient se fixer… son cœur était si calme. Il était si sur… et cette certitude l'effrayait.

- Ne… ne dis pas des choses pareilles pour plaisanter Potter. Répliqua froidement le Serpentard. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Est-ce que tu me vois entrain de rire?

Cette réponse cloua efficacement la bouche de Drago et celui-ci continua à le fixer comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Et probablement l'avait-il perdu. Comment pouvait-il convaincre Drago s'il n'arrivait pas à se comprendre? Il n'avait aucun argument valable. Il était un crétin de 17 ans qui avait oublié d'utiliser un préservatif avant de faire l'amour à un vierge. Super curriculum vitae. Et maintenant, il voulait l'épouser? Même lui ne s'épouserait pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça? Est-ce que c'est parce que nous allons avoir un bébé? S'il te plait Potter… tu ne trouves pas ça moyenâgeux d'épouser quelqu'un uniquement parce que tu l'as engrossé?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Alors, **pourquoi**? S'énerva Drago.

S'il devait en juger par son ton, il avait intérêt à répondre à la question, et de bien y répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, bon sang! Il savait seulement que son cœur… que son cœur lui disait qu'il s'agissait de la bonne chose à faire. Il était trop impulsif. Il aurait dû y penser avant, acheter une bague peut-être, amené des fleurs. Oui, il allait vraiment faire un époux extraordinaire. Impulsif, immature, idiot… Le triple « i ».

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Potter… tu es encore plus idiot que je ne l'imaginais.

- Parce que… tu m'aimes?

- Alors, tu penses qu'il suffit d'être amoureux pour que tout se passe bien? Tu te crois dans quoi? Walt Disney?

Harry s'empressa de se saisir des mains du blond avant que celui-ci ne parte. Il devait trouver un argument, n'importe lequel.

- Parce que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

- Oh? Et où tu as vu ça? Dans les étoiles?

- Parce que je veux t'épouser.

- Potter…

- Parce que **tu** veux m'épouser.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent brusquement et sa phrase sembla faire son effet puisque Drago ne dit plus le moindre mot.

- Oui, tu veux m'épouser.

- Pourquoi est-ce que…

- Si tu ne voulais pas m'expliquer, tu te serais contenté de dire « non ». Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de te convaincre! Tu le sens aussi, pas vrai? Mais, tu ne veux pas prendre de risque.

- C'est une idée stupide, Potter.

- Oui, ça l'est.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry en voyant un éclair de déception traversé les yeux du blond. Il avait raison. Drago voulait l'épouser. Le blond ne pouvait pas lui donner une raison logique pour laquelle ils devaient se marier, mais ils pouvaient le sentir… ce lien entre eux.

- Mais, Drago… est-ce que tu ne réalises pas que notre histoire **est** stupide?

- De quoi est-ce que…

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à notre première année et tu as décidé de devenir mon pire ennemi uniquement parce que je n'ai pas pris ta main. N'est-ce pas stupide?

- Oui, mais…

- Nous sommes tombés amoureux lors de notre… 4ème année peut-être? Et nous nous sommes contentés de nous disputer encore plus! N'est-ce pas stupide?

- Oui, mais…

- Nous avons couché ensemble sans préservatif! N'est-ce pas extraordinairement stupide?

- Oui, mais…

- Nous sommes stupides Drago… Je ne pense pas que je rencontrerai quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi stupide… Épouse-moi.

Merlin… il était vraiment idiot. Il venait de dire à Drago qu'il était stupide afin de le convaincre de l'épouser? De toute façon, Drago avait raison. Des adolescents de 17 ans ne se mariaient pas ensemble. Des adolescents normaux… des adolescents normaux n'avaient pas de bébé à 17 ans! Des adolescents normaux n'avaient pas déjà tué un homme avant leur dix-septième anniversaire. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille. Il ne voulait pas épouser Drago parce qu'il désirait fonder une famille, mais parce que Drago était Drago. Et qu'il le désirait… oh oui… il le désirait… de toutes les forces de son âme.

- C'est ridicule. Nous allons nous entretuer.

- Cela fait des années que nous nous disputons et nous ne nous sommes jamais tués.

- Nous sommes censés réfléchir à tout cela. Agir comme des adultes. Nous allons avoir un bébé. Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier et ensuite, si cela ne marche, juste dire « Oups… meilleurs chances la prochaine fois »! C'est bien plus compliqué!

- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que cela ne marchera pas?

Il vit le Serpentard se mordre la lèvre et il s'approcha rapidement de lui, remontant ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était entrain de supplier _Drago Malfoy_ de l'épouser. Était-ce le monde à l'envers?

- Écouter ce que notre cœur nous dit n'est pas suffisant! Il y a tellement plus de facteurs en jeu…

- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que les gens qui se marient s'assoient ensemble et discutent du pour et du contre?

- Oui!

- S'ils doivent en discuter, cela veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux.

- Non! Cela veut dire qu'ils sont pragmatiques!

Les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent soudainement sur celles du Serpentard et il attendit patiemment que celui-ci réponde à son baiser. Un gémissement de victoire s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Drago jouer avec la sienne. Pragmatique? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire être pragmatique? Être pragmatique ne servait à rien, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait failli lui faire perdre Drago. Il avait voulu suivre son plan. Finir l'école, faire ses cours pour être Auror, trouver un petit-ami stable, se marier puis faire un bébé. Il avait voulu tout prévoir quand, en fait, il ne pouvait rien prévoir. La vie était changeante. Il n'allait pas se laisser arrêter par le « pragmatisme » de Drago.

- Quelqu'un de pragmatique aurait avorté, Drago. Fit-il remarquer. Non, en fait, quelqu'un de pragmatique n'aurait tout simplement pas couché avec moi. Tu n'essayes pas d'être pragmatique. Tu as peur, c'est tout.

Ses mains se mirent à caresser gentiment les joues de Drago et il sentit celui-ci se mettre à respirer plus vite contre lui.

- Je veux être avec toi, Drago.

- Pour combien de temps?

- Pour toujours.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je suis fait pour toi, Drago Malfoy.

Il plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Je suis l'homme pour toi. Tu le sais déjà.

Un long silence suivit alors sa phrase, et il commença à perdre son sourire en voyant le regard de Drago. Il n'avait aucun argument logique à fournir à Drago. Son argent? Il était riche. Sa gloire? Effectivement, il était célèbre. Son immaturité? Sa stupidité? Son impulsivité? Le fait qu'il avait essayé de ne pas avoir à élever cet enfant? Le fait qu'il avait eu peur? Qu'il avait agi comme un lâche? Comme un enfant au lieu d'un homme? Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Drago d'hésiter. Pourquoi le choisir après tout ce qu'il avait fait? Mais, il l'aimait, bon sang! Il était prêt à changer! À ne plus agir comme un gamin! Il voulait être un homme digne de Drago… Il le voulait vraiment…Et il voulait aussi…

- Où…

- Quoi? Demanda immédiatement Harry.

- Où est la bague?

Il se redressa d'un bond et entraina Drago avec lui à l'extérieur du lit.

- Que… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça? Murmura doucement le brun.

- Parce que… si nous devons nous marier… je veux une bague de fiançailles.

Est-ce que Drago venait de dire… sans un moment d'hésitation, il prit Drago dans ses bras, comme s'il s'agissait d'une princesse, et se mit à tournoyer comme un fou. Il ignora aisément les hurlements mi-effrayés mi-amusés de son… fiancé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait se marier.

- Est-ce que tu réalises que nous allons nous marié et faire un bébé à 17 ans? Demanda calmement Drago, les yeux plissés.

- Ouais, et peut-être qu'un de ses jours nous arriverons à l'étape où nous sortons ensemble.

Il vit le blond rouler des yeux avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. C'était stupide. C'était fou. Et c'était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré avant de savoir qu'il le désirait. Il déposa alors Drago au sol et posa sa tête contre son ventre rebondi.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu ça bébé? Est-ce que tu as entendu ça? S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Ta maman a dit « oui » à ton papa.

Il sentit aussitôt Drago lui asséner un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

- C'est qui que tu appelles « Maman »? Siffla-t-il.

- Toi, maman de mes enfants.

- **Un** enfant.

- Oui, oui. Déclara Harry, visiblement indifférent.

Il n'allait même pas perdre son temps à affronter les yeux plissés de Drago. Il était bien trop heureux pour perdre son temps à se disputer avec lui. De toute façon… il avait le reste de leur vie pour s'envoyer promener, pas vrai? Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la grossesse de Drago, il eut hâte de voir son bébé. Il avait vraiment... vraiment hâte.

- Harry… nous allons nous marier, pas vrai?

- Oui.

- Tu sais que les futurs mariés ne couchent pas ensemble avant le mariage.

Il se releva d'un bond et fixa d'un regard scandalisé Drago. Le Serpentard se contenta de sourire pour ensuite lui tapoter le nez et aller se coucher. Une minute… une petite minute…

- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Hum, hum.

- Drago!

Il était un masochiste pour être tombé amoureux d'un type pareil.

À suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Chapitre 22**

**QUOI**!

Harry n'aurait jamais cru possible d'entendre un « quoi » aussi unanime s'il venait d'y assister de ses yeux. Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Sirius le fixaient comme s'il venait de leur annoncer que la fin du monde était proche. Ils avaient déjà reçu des nouvelles plus choquantes que celle-ci… non? Bordel, ils avaient survécu à une guerre! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus choquant que ça? Il ne voulait même pas imaginer les gros titres des journaux… bon, de toute façon, cela ne le regardait en rien. Il s'en fichait éperdument. Il était heureux; il allait être père et il allait bientôt se marier. Enfin, bientôt était un gros mot. Drago lui avait fait remarquer, très clairement et très méchamment, qu'il était hors de question qu'il se marie enceint jusqu'aux yeux… et qu'ils allaient attendre quelques mois afin qu'il puisse retrouver sa taille normale. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir faire l'amour avec le blond? Wow… lui et sa main allaient vraiment faire souvent connaissance. Quelle horreur.

-Une minute… une petite minute… Pourquoi? Hein? Une minute… Bégaya Sirius.

-Harry, j'en ai tellement marre de toi… Cracha Ron, visiblement en pleine détresse psychologique. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas être normal pour _une seule journée_? D'abord tu couches avec Malfoy, après il tombe enceint, et maintenant vous êtes amoureux et vous voulez vous marier? D'où est-ce que ça vient tout ça? Ne pourrais-tu pas lancer un léger avertissement?

-Je suis… désolé? Demanda Harry.

-Ouais, tu as intérêt. Faux frère. Alors, c'est moi le garçon d'honneur, pas vrai?

-Oui.

-Et le parrain?

Harry s'apprêtait à dire, uniquement pour avoir la paix lorsque Zabini se redressa soudainement de sa stupeur et lança un regard meurtrier en direction de son meilleur ami.

-Je suis le parrain, pas toi! S'exclama-t-il, visiblement exaspéré.

-Pourquoi? Je suis plus sexy que toi!

-Non!

-Oui!

-Non!

-Hé! Ce n'est pas le moment! Hurla Hermione.

La brunette se dirigea alors vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne fais pas ça seulement parce que vous allez avoir un enfant, pas vrai? Tu fais ça parce que tu l'aimes?

-Oui… je l'aime Hermione. Je te jure que je l'aime. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, par contre. Il est soupe au lait, désagréable, sarcastique…

-Sexy en diable. Poursuivit Sirius.

-Pédophile. Répliqua aussitôt Harry.

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Harry roula rapidement des yeux, supportant stoïquement le bombardement de questions. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago avait décidé de le laisser affronter cette bande de loups enragés, amis ou non c'était ce qu'ils étaient, tout seul. Le Serpentard lui avait fait très cordialement remarquer qu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser, qu'il l'avait mis enceint et qu'il devait donc payer le prix et accepter les conséquences de ses actes. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait devenir sourd pour autant? Sans compter qu'il risquait fort probablement de devenir muet aussi. Il ne voulait pas être muet. À sa grande joie, Sirius se décida à se porter à sa rescousse et l'entraina vers l'extérieur.

-Alors… tu vas épouser Malfoy? Sérieusement?

-Oui.

-Ce n'est pas un peu trop… précipité? Vous êtes jeunes. Trop jeunes.

-Écoute… est-ce qu'il a vraiment un âge pour vraiment tomber amoureux? Je sais juste que… ce sentiment que j'ai dans la poitrine… je veux le garder, pour toujours. Je veux être avec lui toute ma vie. Je veux être son partenaire. Je veux qu'il m'appartienne et je veux lui appartenir. C'est tout ce qui compte. J'en ai marre d'avoir peur. Alors, j'agis comme un véritable Griffondor.

-Ce qui veut dire stupidement. Fit remarquer une voix derrière lui.

Harry et son parrain se tournèrent d'un bond pour être confronté au regard moqueur du professeur Rogue. Harry pouvait très clairement se souvenir de sa dernière confrontation avec celui-ci… et il pouvait encore plus se souvenir que son professeur avait déjà avorté. Il ne voulait pas commencer à se battre avec lui. Devait-il lui dire qu'il allait se marier avec Drago? Allait-il commencer à s'énerver? À l'injurier? Il voulait seulement être heureux. Il voulait jouir du moment présent sans penser à toutes les pensées pessimistes des gens autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune garantie certes… Il ignorait si se marier avec Drago allait lui emmener tout le bonheur qu'il désirait. Comme il ne savait pas si ne pas marier Drago allait le rendre heureux. Il n'y avait aucune garantie des deux côtés, alors il voulait prendre cette chance. Il avait _survécu_ à Voldemort… maintenant, il voulait _vivre_ avec Drago et son bébé.

-Agir comme un Griffondor n'est jamais la bonne solution. Continua placidement Rogue. C'est vraiment…

-Moi et Drago allons nous marier. Interrompit violemment Harry.

Les yeux de son professeur s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il n'hausse les sourcils.

-C'est la bonne chose à faire. Vous ne voulez pas que cet enfant naisse hors mariage. Les sangs-purs sont connus pour leurs efforts afin de cacher leurs nombreux fiascos.

-Non, nous allons nous marier parce que nous nous aimons.

-Oui, bien sur.

Rogue s'apprêtait visiblement à partir sans lui dire un seul mot lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il ignorait pourquoi avait ressenti le désir de dire quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune envie d'argumenter avec Rogue. Il avait un grand projet à organiser ce soir… et il n'avait pas le temps de parler de tout et de rien avec son professeur. Il se fichait de l'opinion de Rogue de toute façon.

-L'amour est la seule chose qui compte vraiment.

-Que c'est mignon. Au revoir Monsieur Potter.

-Tu ne crois pas que l'amour est suffisant? Bien évidemment que tu ne le crois pas… tu ne l'as jamais cru. Déclara froidement Sirius, les yeux plissés.

-Ne me parle pas d'amour Black. Tu m'as baisé ensuite tu es parti.

-Non, **tu** m'as laissé te baiser et **tu** es parti.

-Non! Tu m'as envoyé ta foutue lettre! Tu m'as… Je t'ai écrit pour te dire que… Oh laisse tomber.

La main de son parrain s'enroula violemment autour du bras de Rogue, l'obligeant à rester en place.

-Tu ne m'as jamais écrit et je ne t'ai jamais écrit. Rétorqua Sirius. De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-De quoi, toi, tu parles? S'étrangla l'ancien Serpentard. Tu as même envoyé ta garce de mère me dire un long avertissement. Comme je le disais… les sangs-purs savent comment prendre soin de leurs fiascos.

-Une minute… de quoi tu parles? Ma mère? Ta lettre? Ma lettre?

Harry se sentait de trop… vraiment de trop… Il recula lentement, laissant à son parrain et à Rogue leur intimité. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui hurlait que peut-être le père du bébé de Rogue était… Eurk… Sirius baisant Rogue. _Rogue ayant une vie sexuelle_. Vraiment effrayant… Bon, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça. Il avait une soirée à préparer. Il était bien trop occupé pour penser à la vie sexuelle de Rogue. Non… il devait le dire une dernière fois, même si c'était enfantin. _Beurk… Rogue avait eu une vie sexuelle…_

()

-Je vous ai dit… une bague simple! S'énerva Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Drago portant ce monstre de diamants et d'émeraudes. Drago était habitué au luxe, mais aussi à la classe. Lui donner une bague uniquement parce qu'elle lui avait coûté beaucoup d'argent n'allait pas lui plaire. Il devait trouver la bague parfaite. Malheureusement, cet imbécile de bijoutier, en reconnaissant son visage, semblait décidé à lui montrer les bagues les plus chers et les plus grotesques possibles. Les doigts de Drago étaient fins et longs… Il ne pouvait pas porter une bague trop lourde. Et il était d'une blancheur d'albâtre… il ne le voyait pas pourtant de l'or doré… plutôt de l'or blanc. Et un diamant carré, Drago était quelqu'un de traditionnel. Un diamant carré entouré de deux perles, puisque cette pierre était la pierre de naissance de Drago. Pourquoi ce crétin ne pouvait-il pas lui trouver la bague idéale?

-Écoutez-moi bien… je veux une bague en or blanc avec un diamant au milieu… je veux que ce diamant soit entouré de perles? Est-ce trop demandé?

Le bijoutier ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il croyait être un poisson et Harry vit, du coin de l'œil, une jeune femme sortir une bague et s'approcher d'eux, une expression déterminée au visage.

-Je pense que vous cherchez quelque chose dans ce style, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter?

Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant la bague. Elle était en or blanc avec un énorme diamant rond au milieu ainsi qu'une pierre de lune de chaque côté. Ça y est… c'était elle… Il pouvait l'imaginer sur le doigt de Drago… Il pouvait réellement l'imaginer.

-Je la prends.

Hermione se serait certainement mise à s'arracher les cheveux. Il savait qu'il était censé négocier pendant environ une heure, essayé de faire baisser le prix le plus possible, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait sa bague. Il avait la bague de Drago. Plus rien n'avait la moindre importance.

-Monsieur Potter… quel honneur! Gazouilla le bijoutier.

-Non, elle fait la vente. Elle aura la commission.

Le visage du bijoutier s'affaissa brusquement et Harry vit, du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme avoir un léger sourire. Elle avait trouvé la bague de ses rêves. Il l'adorait déjà même s'il ne connaissait pas son nom.

()

-Potter… je n'aime pas ce jeu…

-De quel jeu est-ce que tu parles? Demanda Harry tout en gardant ses mains sur les yeux de Drago.

-Je sais que nous allons dans notre appartement, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois me couvrir les yeux? C'est stupide.

Harry fit comme s'il ne l'entendait pas et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte avec son pied, poussant gentiment Drago à l'intérieur. Un énorme sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il embrassa tendrement la tempe de son fiancé.

-Ok, tu peux regarder maintenant.

Il vit les yeux de Drago s'écarquiller alors qu'il regardait la table qu'il avait mise. D'accord, il avait vraiment joué la carte du romantisme. Des pétales de roses sur le plancher, une table couverte d'une nappe blanche avec des bougies et des fleurs, de la lumière tamisée. En fait, il aurait été gêné à en mourir s'il n'avait pas eu un plan précis pour ce décor. Il tourna alors Drago dans sa direction et se mit à genoux, sortant sa bague. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en entendant Drago prendre une profonde respiration.

-Drago… Je sais que notre relation n'a rien d'ordinaire. Elle ne l'a jamais été, et je ne pense pas qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Avant que nous nous marions… avant que nous fassions cet enfant… avant que nous devenions vraiment une famille… sois mon fiancé pour cette soirée… soyons un couple normal… ayant un rendez-vous normal… fais comme si cette bague avait été sur ton doigt depuis des mois… comme si nous savions depuis toujours que nous allions finir ensemble… pour aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas 17 ans. Nous ne sommes pas trop jeunes. Ce n'est pas une nuit de folie qui nous a réunis, seulement l'amour.

Il embrassa alors tendrement sa main avant de sortir la bague de son écrin.

-Deviens mon époux. Mon partenaire de vie.

Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Drago éclata brutalement en sanglot. Il ignorait si c'était parce que le blond était trop hormonal ou parce qu'il était véritablement ému. Peut-être un peu des deux. Il se redressa alors et appuya son front contre celui du blond.

-Alors?

-Tu sais déjà la réponse, imbécile! Tu es tellement stupide avec tes stupides fleurs et ta stupide table… et aussi ta stupide bague!

-Tu es encore plus stupide pour aimer toute cette mise en scène.

Il passa alors lentement sa bague autour du doigt de Drago et ne put s'empêcher de regarder la main de son fiancé avec cette bague. C'était parfait. Tout était parfait.

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il.

-Arrête… toute cette mièvrerie va me donner des boutons.

-Toujours aussi romantique.

Et il l'embrassa sans lui donner le temps de protester.

À suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière, et j'ai bien peur que cette semaine je ne puisse pas encore le faire… Je suis très occupée pour le moment (parce que j'ai deux emplois à la fois) et répondre aux reviews me prend autant de temps que d'écrire un chapitre… Je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible (J'espère que je pourrais le faire la semaine prochaine). J'espère que mes revieweurs ne seront pas trop en colère contre moi…

**Chapitre 23**

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de Drago alors que celui-ci mangeait. Sa peau éclairée par la lueur de la bougie, ses traits fins et gracieux. D'accord, il avait une personnalité épouvantable, et une langue aussi acérée qu'un serpent à sonnette, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que sa beauté était absolument foudroyante.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique.

Un léger rougissement s'étala sur les joues d'albâtre avant que Drago ne renifle dédaigneusement.

-J'espère que notre enfant te ressemblera.

-Je l'espère moi aussi.

-Hé! S'indigna Harry.

-Quoi? Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il est des cheveux aussi indomptables que les tiens ni qu'il soit aussi myope qu'une chauve-souris.

-Je te ferais remarquer que mes cheveux me donnent un petit air sauvage. Quant à ma « myopie » je porte des verres de contact alors tout va bien.

-Si tu le dis. Je dois admettre que tes lunettes rondes me donnaient de l'urticaire.

-Drago…

-Oui?

-Va te faire foutre.

Le sourire du blond s'élargie et Harry ne put que secouer doucement la tête. Était-ce ça une soirée romantique avec Drago Malfoy? Ne pouvaient-ils pas s'échanger des petits mots d'amour pendant une seule soirée? Non, probablement pas. Ils n'avaient jamais été ainsi. Ils avaient beau se trouvé dans une superbe lueur tamisée cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils ne seraient jamais romantiques. Ils seraient toujours passionnés et explosifs. Et c'était cela qu'il désirait. Il approcha alors sa chaise de Drago et se saisit de ses mains, les embrassant tendrement.

-Tu es vraiment… dégoulinant de mièvrerie ce soir. Fit remarquer le blond.

-Je constate que tu ne dégages pas tes mains.

Drago tourna alors rouge pivoine et Harry laissa son sourire s'élargir contre la peau douce. Il aimait Drago Malfoy. Une part de lui n'était pas du tout étonnée. Il avait été obsédé par Drago d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler. Il le cherchait des yeux dès qu'il pénétrait dans une salle, entendait avec un cœur battant sa prochaine insulte… il devait vraiment être sadomasochiste.

-J'aime la bague. Souffla le Serpentard.

-J'en suis heureux.

-Je… Je suis heureux que nous ayons pu avoir notre premier rendez-vous avant la naissance de notre enfant.

La main d'Harry se posa tendrement sur le ventre rebondi de Drago et il ne put qu'espérer que bientôt… très bientôt, il pourrait sentir les mouvements de son enfant à l'intérieur du blond. Il avait encore un mois à attendre pour que cela fasse six mois. Le docteur avait dit qu'il pourrait probablement le sentir donner des coups de pieds à ce moment là. Il avait vraiment hâte… même s'il était encore légèrement terrifié. Ok, encore beaucoup terrifié.

-Je voulais aussi… non, laisse tomber.

-Quoi? Le grand Drago Malfoy à court de mots? Absolument terrifiant.

En voyant que le blond ne riait pas, il reprit rapidement son sérieux. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de celles de Drago et il le regarda de haut en bas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je t'aime.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta violemment dans sa poitrine, et il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre. Oui, il savait que Drago l'aimait. Il le savait, mais jamais le blond ne le lui avait dit, et cela faisait toute la différence. Il se releva lentement et entraina Drago avec lui, passant tendrement ses mains sur ses joues.

-Je t'aime aussi. Murmura le Griffondor.

-Je t'aime depuis ma quatrième année. Poursuivit Drago. Je ne pouvais pas coucher avec mes autres petits-amis parce que tu étais toujours dans ma tête. Je…

-Si seulement j'avais su… nous serions sortis ensemble bien plus tôt… et nous n'aurions pas souffert autant…

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la taille de Drago et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Un frisson de trépidation traversa son corps lorsque Drago lui répondit passionnément. Ses lèvres douces qui s'entrouvraient juste pour lui. Cette langue sensuelle qui se frottait contre la sienne alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à ses cheveux. Il allait vraiment devenir complètement fou si tout cela continuait ainsi. Il recula de quelques pas, essayant vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

Bon, nous devrions arrêter… Souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Pourquoi?

Harry sursauta violemment et plongea son regard dans celui de Drago. Ses yeux étaient sérieux.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas… comme avant… Je comprends si tu préfères que nous attendions après que j'ai repris un poids plus normal.

-Arrête d'être idiot. Je te veux, toi. Tout de toi. Tu portes mon enfant, cela te rend encore plus sexy à mes yeux.

Le blond se mordit faiblement la lèvre inférieure et la bouche d'Harry s'empressa de se poser sur la sienne. Il ne voulait pas que Drago pense qu'il ne le trouvait pas attirant. Comment aurait-il pu penser une chose pareille? Drago était Drago. Il serait à jamais magnifique et sensuel. Il pouvait s'imaginer à 50 ans lui faire l'amour aussi passionnément qu'à 17 ans. Il voulait être avec lui pour le restant de ses jours. Il ne voulait pas uniquement son corps, mais bien tout de lui. Il entraina gentiment Drago jusqu'à leur chambre et ne put qu'admirer, de nouveau, le bon goût de Drago. Lui ignorait complètement comment donner un air de foyer à un endroit. Drago savait quel meuble prendre, quel bibelot afficher… Il le déposa tendrement sur le lit et retira rapidement son chandail. Un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage en voyant le regard appréciateur de son fiancé.

-Je croyais que tu allais mettre des pétales de fleurs sur le lit et de la musique douce. Fit remarquer Drago.

-Si j'avais su que nous allions terminer au lit… je l'aurais probablement fait.

Les mains de Drago se posèrent avec passion sur son torse et Harry ne put que savourer avec volupté les mains qui lui caressaient la peau. Merlin! Il avait l'impression que chaque endroit que Drago touchait allait s'enflammer. Il avait vraiment envie de brûler… pour toujours… avec Drago. Il repoussa alors le blond jusqu'au lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger. Voir Drago enceint calmait sa passion et lui donnait l'envie d'être tendre… Il ne voulait pas, comme leur première nuit, arracher sauvagement chacun de ses vêtements et le prendre dans toutes les positions possibles. Non, il voulait le savourer… Il enleva lentement les chaussures et les chaussettes de Drago avant d'embrasser tendrement ses orteils. Il eut un petit sourire en entendant Drago s'esclaffer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Protesta le blond.

-Je veux toucher chaque partie de ton corps, aujourd'hui. Même tes pieds.

Le rougissement du blond s'étala alors jusqu'à sa nuque et Harry murmura doucement un sort afin que tous les vêtements du Serpentard disparaisse. Il ricana légèrement en entendant le petit cri surpris de son fiancé.

-Pervers. Siffla le blond.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Ses lèvres remontèrent langoureusement jusqu'à la cheville du blond, la mordillant avec douceur et y apposant la langue. Il voulait toucher Drago absolument partout sur sa peau de porcelaine. Une peau qu'il désirait marquer et faire sienne pour le restant de ses jours. Sa langue se promena langoureusement sur le genou de Drago et il entendit celui-ci gémir sourdement lorsqu'il se mit à sucer le derrière de son genou. Il voulait le toucher absolument partout… Il laissa finalement le genou du blond tranquille lorsqu'une grosse marque rouge se fit voir. Sa marque… Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à la cuisse sensible qu'il pouvait sentir se contracter sous lui. La peau de Drago était incroyablement douce. Il pouvait enfin comprendre pourquoi certains hommes étaient prêts à mourir pour l'amour. Si cet amour avait la peau aussi voluptueuse que Drago, il pouvait absolument comprendre.

-Harry… Gémit le Serpentard.

Le brun ignora aisément la plainte de son fiancé et se contenta de continuer à remonter jusqu'à son érection brûlante. Il pouvait sentir son propre désir se durcir dans son pantalon et lui hurler d'aller plus vite… de laisser sa passion le consumer complètement. Mais, il ne pouvait pas faire Dune chose pareille. Il devait se forcer à voir Drago comme une poupée de Crystal. Délicate, fragile, superbe… Il se faufila alors entre les jambes entrouvertes de son petit-ami, ramenant sa tête contre son intimité.

-Je te veux Drago. Tellement…

-Ah….

Il lécha de haut en bas le sexe gonflé de son fiancé et l'entendit crier en-dessous de lui. Son corps se crispa violemment et il s'empressa de le prendre complètement en bouche tout en faisant apparaître une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il le voulait. Il le voulait. Il le voulait.

-Oh Merlin! Hurla le blond. Encore! Encore!

Oh oui, lui aussi en voulait encore et encore. Il relâcha soudainement l'érection de Drago et entendit celui-ci pousser un gémissement de dépit. Il couvrit rapidement ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de poser ses lèvres sur le ventre rebondit. Il aimait ce ventre… parce que ce ventre était un symbole… le symbole de leur passion… de leur stupidité… de leur erreur… de leur amour… Son autre main se posa avec révérence sur le ventre de Drago et il était convaincu qu'il marmonnait des mots d'amour sans queue ni tête. Un de ses doigts s'enfonça alors profondément à l'intérieur du blond et une goutte de sueur tomba sur le ventre de Drago alors qu'il s'obligeait à garder son calme. Lorsque trois de ses doigts se mirent à aller et venir à l'intérieur du blond, il était convaincu qu'il allait bientôt exploser. Il savait qu'il gémissait en harmonie avec Drago et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était aussi prêt de venir alors qu'il n'avait même pas été touché.

-Viens… viens… viens… Supplia Drago.

Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire non. Aussitôt, il se plaça contre l'entré de Drago, le regardant droit dans les yeux. La bouche du blond s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Je t'aime. Souffla Harry. Je t'aime vraiment.

Et il pénétra lentement à l'intérieur de Drago. Pour une seconde, il eut l'impression d'être enfin retourné chez lui. Les bras de Drago s'enroulèrent vivement autour de son cou, le ramenant contre son corps et les faisant se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Harry, dans un moment de lucidité, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du blond tout en continuant son mouvement de va et vient. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Le visage de Drago était beaucoup trop séduisant lorsque la passion l'envahissait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux lorsque Drago jouit avec intensité, sa chaleur s'enveloppant durement autour de lui. Aussitôt, Harry sentit l'orgasme le frapper impitoyablement et il faillit s'écrouler sur Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que le blond n'était plus aussi fort qu'auparavant et qu'il était incapable de supporter son poids.

-Wow… Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Ouais… wow…

-Au moins, nous savons cette fois-ci que tu ne peux pas tomber enceint.

Il éclata de rire en sentant le blond lui donner une légère claque sur le bras.

-Je t'aime. Répéta Harry.

-Je t'ai entendu la première fois.

-Toujours aussi romantique…

-Tu veux du romantisme?

Un magnifique sourire se forma alors sur la bouche de Drago, dévoilant ses magnifiques fossettes.

-Je vais t'aimer toute ma vie Harry Potter… À jamais.

Ses yeux étaient tellement sincères qu'Harry se sentit fondre une deuxième fois. Il se laissa tomber près du blond et le ramena contre lui. Il se fichait éperdument qu'ils étaient en sueur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Moi aussi, Drago Malfoy. Pour toujours.

Ils se sourirent tendrement avant de s'endormir.

Fin!

Non, c'est une blague lol! Personne ne frappe Gody d'accord!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer, je vous promets de recommencer à répondre aux reviews le plus tôt possible!

**Chapitre 24**

-D'accord, allons-y. Déclara avec impatience Drago.

Harry lui jeta un léger regard avant de s'empresser de l'aider à se lever. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Drago, qui n'avait pas eu un très gros ventre jusqu'à ses six mois, deviendrait aussi énorme. Et il n'allait même pas commencer à parler de ses hormones qui semblaient sur le point d'exploser à chaque seconde. Si le blond pensait qu'il avait hâte d'accoucher, ce n'était rien comparer à l'anticipation d'Harry. Il n'allait plus avoir à supporter les crises de larmes, les crises de colère, les crises de nourriture, les crises d'insécurité… Plus aucune crise! La délivrance ultime! Il se serait bien mis à danser sauf que Drago le fusillait si vicieusement du regard qu'il préférait garder un silence respectueux.

-Tu vas vraiment accoucher aujourd'hui? Demanda Blaise.

-Non… je vais accoucher dans trois mois… Bien sur que c'est aujourd'hui espèce de crétin!

-Pourquoi? Tu es amusant lorsque tu es enceint.

-Ah oui…

La lueur vicieuse qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Drago obligea Harry à lui prendre le bras et à l'entrainer lentement jusqu'à la calèche. Il savait que Drago était en peine. Après tout, un bébé pesait sur son ventre, le faisant vouloir aller à la toilette chaque cinq minutes et le rendant de très mauvaise humeur, mais était-ce une raison pour qu'il soit si désagréable. Le blond s'assit alors difficilement dans la calèche, posant sa barre de chocolat sur son ventre.

-Regarde ça! Ça tient tout seul! S'exclama-t-il avec un étrange amusement.

Il se mit alors à glousser comme une poule, faisant vaguement peur à Harry. Il savait que lorsque Drago était de très bonne humeur pendant une seconde, cela annonçait dix minutes de **très** mauvaise humeur. Ou bien encore des pleurs à n'en plus finir. Ce bébé avait intérêt à être un ange sinon il risquait de s'énerver.

-Aie. S'écria Drago.

Harry se mit alors à masser le ventre de son fiancé, et il ne put que grimacer lorsque Drago lui donna une claque sur la main, l'obligeant à retirer celle-ci. D'accord… le Serpentard ne désirait pas être touché pour l'instant. Et bien… ce n'était pas ce qu'il disait il y a de cela 4 mois. Mais, bon… il n'avait pas son mot à dire de toute façon. Un immense soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et il entraina le plus rapidement possible Drago jusqu'à la réception. La jeune infirmière les invita rapidement à s'asseoir dans une salle afin d'attendre le docteur. Hé putain… il aurait souhaité que le médecin arrive tout de suite afin qu'il fasse Drago accoucher et qu'il puisse, enfin, avoir la paix. C'était trop demandé de toute évidence.

-Je veux aller à la toilette. Marmonna le blond.

-D'accord, je vais t'aider.

Il devait admettre que c'était tout de même amusant de voir Drago incapable de se lever seul. Lorsque le Serpentard eut fini et qu'il se recoucha sur le lit, Harry ne put que le fixer avec attendrissement et irritation. Étrange combinaison.

-En voilà une autre. Siffla Drago, les yeux plissés. Où est cet enculé de médecin?

-Je suis ici, Monsieur Malfoy.

Le docteur Edwards scanna rapidement Drago de sa baguette avant d'hocher la tête.

-Hé bien Monsieur Malfoy… cet enfant vous aime beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Il n'est pas prêt à quitter la chaleur de votre corps pour l'instant.

Harry vit son fiancé devenir aussi blanc qu'un drap et, s'il en avait la force, il était convaincu que Drago se serait levé d'un bond et aurait lancé un sort très vicieux au docteur Edwards qui continuait à sourire comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous allez attendre ici Monsieur Malfoy. Dès que vos contractions seront plus rapprochées, je vous opérerai.

Comment ça « attendre »? Cracha le blond. Je ne veux pas attendre! J'ai un ballon de Basket-ball qui pèse sur ma vessie depuis des mois! Je ne veux -pas attendre! Sortez-moi ça de là! **Maintenant**!

-Nous vous opérerons dès que votre bulle protectrice se sera fissurée davantage. Pour l'instant, cela ne servira à rien.

Et le docteur Edwards partit sans laisser Drago lui hurler plus dessus. Oh bordel… Harry vit les yeux gris se poser méchamment sur lui et il attendit patiemment la tirade qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver dans sa direction.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Hurla le blond. Redonne-moi ma virginité!

Sérieusement… Drago ne savait pas comment sa vie était belle. D'accord, il avait les nausées, les chevilles enflées, le ventre plus gros que tout le reste de son corps, des envies de nourritures bizarres, des hormones à fleur de peau… Bon, d'accord il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, mais bon sang! Il n'avait rien demandé lui non plus! Il avait dû cesser d'écouter Drago pendant trop longtemps, puisque, lorsqu'il revient à lui, le blond avait les yeux pleins d'eau.

-Drago… qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes pas? Tu devrais m'écouter! Tu es censé m'aimer!

Ouais, ce bébé avait intérêt à être fort, beau, extraordinaire et surtout sage comme une image. Drago avait raison, s'il pouvait supporter le blond pendant sa grossesse, il ne pouvait que réussir à le supporter pendant le restant de leur vie. Un autre couple arriva alors dans la salle d'attente et le docteur Edwards pénétra rapidement dans la chambre afin d'examiner la jeune femme. Après quelques mots marmonner dans a barbe, il repartit avec la jeune femme, laissant Drago complètement éberlué.

-C'est quoi cette merde! S'exclama-t-il, outré. J'étais là en premier! Stupide médecin de pacotille!

Harry le laissa sagement vociférer, priant silencieusement pour que le docteur Edwards ne les fasse pas trop attendre. Il y avait une limite à ce que ses tympans pouvaient endurer. Et cette limite équivalait à 10 heures avec un Drago normal. Un Drago hormonal et enceint jusqu'aux yeux… trois minutes. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans toute cette histoire. Un nouveau couple arriva dans la chambre et Harry ne put que ressentir un étrange sentiment de camaraderie en voyant l'époux de l'autre jeune homme.

-Je veux de l'eau citronnée avec un carré de sucre. Je veux aussi du chocolat. Vite!

-D'accord.

Il pouvait sentir la fatigue sortir en flamme autour du corps du jeune homme. Seigneur, il pouvait sentir sa douleur. Ils échangèrent alors un regard plein de compréhension et Harry se sentit aussitôt mieux. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir le martyr. Alléluia.

Une heure plus tard, il en avait vraiment marre d'entendre les gémissements apitoyés de l'autre jeune homme enceint de la chambre. Un docteur arriva rapidement et l'emmena au loin à la grande rage de Drago.

-Si une autre personne accouche avant moi… je vais poursuivre en justice cet hôpital!

Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer de tout son cœur qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Il n'avait pas d'argent à consacrer pour cette idiotie. Ok, il avait l'argent, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce n'était pas logique de toute façon. Ce n'était pas de la faute de l'hôpital si Drago n'arrivait pas à accoucher. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter d'être poursuivi en justice. Par contre Drago… Le docteur Edwards arriva alors dans la chambre et scanna rapidement Drago.

-Espèce de crétin incompétent. Vociféra Drago. Je te poursuis en justice dès que je peux me tenir debout!

-Oui, oui.

-Je suis sérieux!

-Oui, oui.

-Je vais vous étrangler.

-Nous allons vous emmener en salle d'opération.

-Amen! S'exclama Harry sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Le regard peu amène que lui lança Drago lui fit lever les mains en signe de paix. Il n'avait aucune intention de mourir aujourd'hui. De toute façon, Drago ne pouvait pas le tuer maintenant. Enfin, il l'espérait.

()

-Espèce d'enculé de merde! Je vais te tuer! Tout ça c'est de ta faute!

Harry ignorait quelle partie de son corps il espérait sauver. Ses tympans ou bien sa main que Drago semblait décider à broyer. Il ne voulait pas devenir sourd ni perdre sa main et être obligé d'écrire avec ses dents. D'ailleurs, s'il devait en juger par les hurlements de Drago, son entre-jambe était aussi en très grand danger. Harry s'obstinait à regarder le visage de Drago déformer par la douleur alors que ses contractions essayaient courageusement de fissurer la bulle magique dans laquelle se trouvait leur enfant. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le ventre de Drago être ouvert en deux par le docteur Edwards. Merlin tout puissant… il allait vraiment devenir infirme.

-Je t'aime, mon amour. Souffla-t-il. Tu es capable.

-Va te faire foutre connard!

-Tu es tellement courageux.

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je te tue?

-Tu es merveilleux.

C'était certainement la plus étrange conversation de sa vie. Ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur le front en sueur de Drago alors que celui se mettait à hurler.

-Non, tu dois respirer, comme lorsque nous étions en classe.

-Que la classe aille se faire foutre! Cette crétine n'a jamais accouché de toute évidence!

Ouais, s'il devait en juger par son discours sur la beauté de l'accouchement et le miracle de la naissance… elle n'avait visiblement jamais eu d'enfant. De toute façon, quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux ne pouvait pas être parent. Mais, il devait admettre qu'elle réussissait à garder son sourire même devant Drago, peut-être était-elle une super héroïne.

-D'accord, Monsieur Malfoy. Parfait! Nous y arrivons!

Harry tourna violemment la tête en entendant un pleur de bébé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, sous le choc, alors que Drago poussait un dernier râle et s'effondrait sur le lit, visiblement épuisé. L'une des infirmières lui tendit alors une paire de ciseau, lui offrant un grand sourire.

-Voulez-vous couper le cordon ombilical?

Le Griffondor déglutit avec peine avant de couper le cordon. Avant qu'il ne puisse jeter un véritable coup d'œil au bébé, l'infirmière l'avait déjà emmené plus loin afin de le nettoyer un petit peu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago qui le fixait, les yeux couverts de larmes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une larme silencieuse lui couler sur la joue, qu'il réalisa que lui aussi était entrain de pleurer. L'infirmière revient alors avec le bébé, le plaçant dans les bras de Drago.

-Bravo, vous avez un superbe petit garçon. Déclara le docteur Edwards. Toutes mes félicitations.

Il avait un fils. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le minuscule bébé qui se trouvait dans les bras de Drago. Tellement petit… tellement fragile…

-Bienvenue dans ce monde Alexander James Malfoy Potter. Roucoula Drago. Regarde… c'est Papa…

Harry ne s'était jamais senti comme ça de toute sa vie. Il avait eu si peur en apprenant qu'il allait avoir cet enfant… il avait été si terrifié, et maintenant… Il prit délicatement son fils entre ses bras, sentant son cœur se remplir d'un si grand amour qu'il eut peur d'exploser.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il à Drago. Merci…

Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur le front de son fils alors que Drago lui caressait tendrement le bras. Il avait enfin sa famille.

**Fin**!

Là je suis sérieuse ^^! Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et qui m'ont montré leur support! Je vous aime tous!


End file.
